1 Body, 1 Soul, 1 Life, 8 Minds
by FaithMcKoy
Summary: What was Sonic's past like? Nobody knows except for the blue blur himself. But what happens when the gang tries to capture Sonic? They are going to have to face the consequences of 9 hedgehogs who are angry with them. Will they figure out his past or will it always stay under wraps.
1. Chapter 1

"Sonic, can you please tell me."

"No Tails, I'm not gonna tell you anything." I have tried practically everything ever know to mobian kind to get Sonic to talk about his past. But every single answer is the same.

"Pleassssseeeee." I put my hands together in front of my face.

"My past is something that I just don't want to share." he said before running off... again.

"Wow Tails, I've never seen you this persistent before." said Knuckles coming to stand beside me.

"Yeah, if anything I would expect Amy to be the persistent one." said Rouge standing beside Shadow.

"HEY!" she said taking out her hammer

"Well, it's true hun. You would do anything to make him your boyfriend."

"And I will make him mine." she put her hammer away and I face-palmed

"Sonic knows all about our pasts but we barely know anything about him." I said turning to everyone.

"Maybe Sonic doesn't want to talk about his past because he doesn't remember anything about it." said Silver standing next to Blaze

"I agree with Silver." said Blaze

"Or what if his past really is that bad that he doesn't want to talk about it?" said Shadow crossing his arms over his chest.

"It just seems strange with the way he keeps trying to dodge the question time and time again." I said rubbing my arm.

"I've always wanted to say this, but how about we capture him and force him to tell us his past." Knuckles said full of pride

"But won't Sonic just run away or try to fight back." said Blaze

"He won't fight back cause he doesn't want to hurt us meaning we'll have the upper hand." Rouge said putting her hands on her hips.

"Do you, by any chance, have a tranquilizer?" asked Shadow

"Yes, but why would you want that for?"

"To make capturing Sonic a whole lot easier." answered Silver

"I don't think this is a good idea guys." I was getting a little wary of this. "Sonic wouldn't want to keep anything secret from us but this is his past we're talking about here. There has to be a reasonable explanation for why he doesn't want to talk about his past." I looked down at the ground while holding my namesakes.

"Think about it Tails. Like you said, he knows all about our pasts but we barely know anything about him. Wouldn't you like to know more about your brother?" asked Knuckles putting his arm over my shoulders

"I guess."

"Alright, then you can go get the guns so we can head out and get Sonic." said Amy full of glee. I walked back to the house with everyone right behind me. _'I still think this is a bad idea.'_

Sonic's p.o.v.

_That was a close one Sonic._ I heard Dark scald me yet again _You really have to be careful._

_I agree with Dark. _said Hyper in a whisper

_As do I._ Darkspine added in

_'Hyper, Darkspine, Stop that the both of you. Why don't you try being me for a day?'_

_Can't I?_ Fleetway said

'_FLEET!'_

_No harm in asking._

_The only thing we have left is our past and yet they have been asking about it none stop. When are they going to stop?_ asked Werehog getting angry

_'Super? You there?' _I thought

_I'm here Sonic, any questions?_

_'I don't know what to do now.'_

_Why don't you take a rest. You've been running all day long. Not to mention you haven't gotten a good night's rest since your so called friends have been asking you that stupid question._

_'So called?'_

_They aren't your true friends if they can't accept who you are now and won't let the question slide._ I heard Exe say

_'I guess you're right.'_

_Just rest, knave. Your pushing yourself to far and might collapse from exhaustion._ I heard Excalibur say

_'Stop calling me knave and I'll rest only when I feel safe. Which I know I'm not.'_ I heard Super sigh before everything went quiet again.'

_Will it make you feel safer if we put up the barrier?_ I heard him ask

_'It might.'_

_Dark, Excalibur your with me. Can you stop for a second Sonic?_ I stopped and just like that the three of them appeared before me.

"Won't they see you?"

"Your always forgetting. *Facepalms* Only you can see us whether we like it or not. With anyone else, we can show ourselves if we want." Dark said

"Rest up there Sonic." Super was pointing up to a tree branch. I jumped up to the branch and looked down at them

"What are you waiting for? An invitation? Go to sleep." Dark said pointing at me.

"Your not my mother." I muttered out while laying down

"If you ever did have a mother." he crossed his arms over his chest and I glared at him.

"Don't get angry at him Sonic. No matter how big of an idiot Dark is." Super said while also glaring at him.

"Hey, at least I'm truthful." He put his hands up in defence, taking a step back.

"Sleep knave." Excalibur said

"They will never understand. Will they?" I muttered out again, looking at the sky.

"You will always be a weapon of mass destruction to us." I glared at Dark again. Super slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for!?" He said looking at Super

"We're trying to get him asleep and your acting like a jerk, like always. That's what!" Excalibur scolded him. Super floated up to me.

"It doesn't matter what they think now. All it comes to is what your actions will be now. We will protect you at all costs even if it means losing our lives."

"Thanks, Super." I smiled at him

"It's our job to protect the one who we were created with. Threw thick and thin, we are always going to be with you no matter what. So, you don't need to thank me." he said putting a hand on my shoulder as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Super's p.o.v.

"Finally, he fell asleep." I say to them as I floated back down "And why do you have to be so idiotic at times?" I looked at Dark and he looked away

"Don't tell me what to do." he crossed his arms over his chest and I sighed. _'Things are never going to change.'_

"Let's put the barrier up." Excalibur said walking over to one side of the tree. Dark gave a low growl and I smacked him upside the head. He put his hand where I smacked him twice and glared at me.

"Just get to your spot." I said pointing at his spot and glaring daggers back.

"Hmph." he walked over and got into position. I sighed again '_This is going to be a long day.'_ I got into position and we activated the barrier. Until I heard voices come this way _'Just in time to.'_

Knuckles p.o.v.

"I sense his chaos energy over there." Shadow said pointing at a tree. We all brought a tranquilizer gun just in case something happens.

"There he is." I said pointing up at the same tree he was pointing at. There on a branch was Sonic sleeping away. I took aim until something smacked the gun out of my hands.

"What the heck!?" I turned around to see everyone elses guns fly out of their hands. I felt something touch me and when I looked closer there was some type of force pushing me back. I gathered my energy and punched the thing sending it to the ground. I gasped and everyone else did too.

Dark's p.o.v.

I got knocked out of my invisibility and fell on the ground, Super and Excalibur was at my side in instance. Also visible and the barrier deactivate.

"Who are you and why do look like Sonic?" Tails said looking at the three of us. I got up from my spot and got into a fighting stance.

"The only thing you should worry about is your life." Super smacked me in the head... again.

"Be nice." he said looking at me then at them. Excalibur already had his sword drawn and ready at any moment. The tension was getting stronger until I sensed movement behind me. The three of us turned around just to get knocked down to the ground and an unconscious Sonic in their hands. They ran away with Sonic in tow.

"Get back into him!" Super yelled to the two of us and we nodded in response. We took off into the sky and chased them. _'Stupid bastards. What do they think their doing with Sonic?!'_

Super caught up to them and disappeared with Excalibur closing in fast. He disappeared also. _'What ever Supers plan is, it better make them suffer.'_

I caught up and went inside of Sonic, meeting up with everyone else.

"What are we going to do?" Hyper asked floating beside me

"Can't we make them suffer?" Fleetway asked walking up to Super _'That's what I thought!'_

"You know that isn't the worst idea I've heard but it might just work." Super said turning towards the black screen.

"Super, have you lost your mind!?" Darkspine said putting his hands on his hips

"Don't worry this plan will work." he said putting one hand into the other. Realization hit me like a boulder.

"Everyone, get your beams ready. We're going to have some guests." I said facing them and they nodded in agreement.

"And here I thought you were the most clueless being ever." Super said putting a hand on my shoulder. I growled and had to resist the urge to punch him in the face. Instead I mumbled 'Jackass'.

"Tails p.o.v.

"That was too risky." I said as Shadow placed Sonic on the bed. "We should never have done that, not in a million years."

"We at least got Sonic. That's the only thing that counts, right?" Silver asked standing beside me. I looked at Sonic's calm face then back at Silver.

"I agree with Tails. Whoever those beings were, they didn't want us anywhere near Sonic." Amy said putting her hands on her hips

"Guys, you might want to look at this." Knuckles said pointing at him. We turned and saw Sonic glowing!

"What's going on!?" I heard Blaze say. The light was getting brighter until everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow's p.o.v.

How does getting a bright light shined in my face hurt my head so much? I woke up to something white in my face. My vision cleared and I was meet with a white figure almost touching my nose.

"Ah!"

"Ah!" When I yelled out he did the same and pulled back. From this distance I could make out a white hedgehog with quills pointing up and the same type of shoes Sonic wears. Wait! Sonic!?

"Did I scare you?" _'Why does he sound like him to? Unless...'_

"Sonic?" he laughed

"Haha oh Shadow, your so funny."

"I don't believe it." We both looked over to see Knuckles awake and wide-eyed "Your Sonics hyper form!" _'Hyper form?'_ he laughed again

"You got that right Knuckles."

"How is this even possible!?"

"Your in Sonic's mind, that's how."

"Would someone explain why I'm looking at Sonic's hyper form?" A voice asked and I looked over to see Tails also awake and surprised. I looked around and saw that everyone else was here and starting to wake up as well. We were all tied up in ropes.

"You can just call me Hyper and like I told Knuckles and Shadow, your in Sonic's mind." the form said putting his hands behind his back and smiling over at him.

"This is unbelievable."

"Hyper?" A voice said behind the white hedgehog and he turned around to show a dark blue hedgehog with quills pointed upwards and milky white pupil-less eyes coming this way "What did we tell you about talking to them?"

"Not to..." the white hedgehog lowered his head to the ground and the dark blue one put his hand on the others shoulder.

"Go tell the others that they are awake, I'll watch over them until they get here." Hyper nodded and raced off. The hedgehog looked over at us with a blank stare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Your the hedgehog that was protecting Sonic." Blaze said

"Who are you?" Amy asked annoyed

"You have no right to talk to me that way and you are all prisoners here." The hedgehog growled at us

"I never asked about us, I was talking about you."

"My name is Dark." he turned his back to us

"Why are we here?" Knuckles asked

"You were forcing Sonic to answer your pathetic question and captured him. So we captured you in response to punish all those who think getting what they want is a good thing." He looked over his shoulder at us, arms still crossed. "You better be lucky if Super gives you even the slightest bit of mercy." At that moment six more figures walked our way, including Hyper.

"They look useless." A hedgehog that looked a lot like Sonic except for his black and red eyes said

"I agree." said a golden hedgehog with swirls for eyes

"What do you think Sonic and Super would do?" Asked a hedgehog who was mouthless and pupil-less

"I hope that they give us a chance to ruffle them up a bit." said the biggest hedgehog that looks more like a dog then a hedgehog

"Whatever their decision is we would respect that either way but they won't go unscathed." a hedgehog that wore golden armor said

"I hope I get Shadow." Hyper said looking at me intently. They looked at him, some rolled their eyes and others shook their heads.

"Your such a kid Hyper." Dark said not leaving his spot

"Do you have a problem with that, Dark?" he said putting his hands on his hips glaring at him

"No problem at all." he raised his hands in defense. Two more figures walked our way. One was a golden hedgehog with ruby red eyes and the other was Sonic who looked angry. Sonic stopped in his tracks and turned away from us

"I don't want to see them." he said

"Then what should we do?" The ruby eyed hedgehog asked

"Introduce yourselves and do what you want, but no killing." Sonic growled back

"Will do." he gave a salute and Sonic ran off. "You heard what Sonic said. I guess I'll start, my name is Super."

"Mine is Fleetway." the other golden hedgehog said

"I'm Hyper." the white hedgehog said gleefully

"Dark." he growled at us

"Darkspine" the mouth and pupil-less one said

"Werehog" the dog said

"Exe" the red and black eyed hedgehog said

"And I'm Excalibur" the armored one said

"Since we know who you are already, it's about time we figure out what to do with you." Super said coming to stand in front of me.

"Can't you let us go." Silver asked

"Not a chance." Darkspine said

"Here's how this is going to work, you will travel to each of our homes and do one thing that we would want you to do." Super stated and he waved his hand making the ropes disappear.

"This is going to be fun" Exe said walking away with Fleetway

"I agree" he responded. Every single one of them raced off leaving Super behind with us.

"Why aren't you leaving?" I asked him

"I'm going to accompany you and tell you a little bit about the others and when their request is finished I will be your final opponent." he turned towards a lake and pointed at it "Hyper is over there, that is if you want to see him first." He turned back to us

"He seems like an easy going hedgehog and might go too easy on us." Knuckles said and he chuckled

"You have no idea what you're getting into." we looked at each other and shrugged. _'How hard could this be?'_

We followed Super over to the lake where the happy little hedgehog was waiting for us.


	4. Chapter 4

Knuckles p.o.v.

How can a sweet little hedgehog like Hyper be scary? When we got their Hyper was resting on the grass with his hands behind his head.

"Hey Super. I see you came over to me first." he said stretching

"Ya, What are you going to ask for?"

"I think I'm going to ask for a battle." he said walking over to us

"What type of battle?" I asked

"You throw whatever you can at your opponent." he waved his hand at the field and a purple barrier appeared. "So, you're going to accept my challenge?"

"Just give us a minute Hyper." Super said. Hyper shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the middle of the field.

"Here's a little tip: Hyper is a learning form. Anything he sees, hears or touches, he can use to his advantage."

"Can more than one person accept challenges?" Tails asked

"Yes." we went over to Hyper who looked over at us

"So?"

"Me and Shadow accept your challenge." I said and Shadow nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. *Turns toward everyone else* Why don't you go rest by the lake and watch the show." They went over and we got into position

"Are you ready?"

Shadow nodded and I replied with a yes but got punched in the stomach.

"I'm sorry Knuckles, but you said yes." I threw a punch but touched air "Your so easy to read." I turned and received another punch.

"Your not a bad fighter." Hyper turned around and got kicked by Shadow.

"Not bad but I think I could do better." Hyper jumped into the air and kicked Shadow back a few feet. Shadow slid to a stop and I took this opportunity to punch Hyper in the back. He staggered but kicked backwards and jumped up striking me in the face and falling on my back.

"Is that all you got?" Hyper asked standing over me

"Not quite." he turned around to get punched again. I got up to see Shadow firing multiple chaos spears and Hyper dodging them all.

"You want to play with chaos energy? Then lets play." he flew up into the air and waved his arm making multiple chaos spears appear. He pointed his arm down and his attack came flying at us. I could barely dodge the attack and got nicked from a couple of them. Shadow had no problem swerving at all. Hyper dove down and gave a swift kick straight to Shadow's chest sending him stumbling and punched him followed by an uppercut. I went and did an uppercut myself to his back. He gave a swift kick but I dodged it. Shadow grabbed his ankle making him fall on his stomach. He kicked Shadow in the face making him let go and spun around tripping me with his foot. He flew into the air again and saw us struggle to stand on our feet

"You can always quit but that means you lose."

"Never!" Shadow jumped into the air but only punched air. I got kicked in the back and saw Shadow be pulled to the ground as well. I waited for Hyper to land before I grabbed both of his ankles making him stand in place and Shadow punching his head. He flew into the sky and spun around multiple times making me let go and fall to the ground. He held his head with one hand to make it stop spinning when Shadow jumped into the air behind him and kicked him to the ground. I got up just as Shadow landed beside his head chaos spear in hand and Hyper looking at him.

"Looks like you win." Hyper said standing up and holding his hand out for Shadow which he just looked at. Hyper laughed nervously and rubbing the back of his head as everyone came running up to us.

"Nice battle." Super patted Hyper on the back with a smile

"I could always do better." I spotted a forest not to far away

"Who's over there?" I asked

"You'll see when you get there." Super said

"What are we waiting for? An invitation?" Hyper said as he flew around us "Let's go." and we headed for the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**I didn't really feel comfortable placing Werehog's fight with Hyper's so I separated them. If you already read his fight then you can skip this chapter.**

Rouge's p.o.v.

We were walking to the forest with both Super and Hyper leading the way.

"Who do you think lives here?" Tails asks

"I don't know." Amy replies

"I bet the dog lives here." Knuckles said

"Who are you calling dog?" a voice sounded from behind us making us look and saw the big hedgehog stand behind us.

"Hey, Were." Hyper said floating beside his head

"Did they already beat you?"

"Yeah." he landed on the ground and looked over at us "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of a little battle." Super walked over and smiled

"Let me tell them that first." Werehog shrugged and went over to a clearing

"Are you going to tell the tip?" Silver asked

"If you would stay patient that is. *Sighs* Werehog uses hand to hand combat. So choose someone that you think would be good for this." both him and Hyper sat down on a rock off to the side, talking with each other.

"So who should we suggest?"

"I suggest Rouge." Shadow said

"What about me?" Amy pipped up "I can use my hammer."

"I don't know hun." I said

"PLEASE?" I sighed

"All right you can help me." We walked over to him and he turned to us

"Well?"

"Me and Amy accept your challenge."

"All right. The rest of you can wait by Super and Hyper." As they went over he waved his hand and a purple barrier appeared.

"Are you ready?" we both nodded and Amy charged at him, hammer in tow.

She swinged and he punched it making her stagger. I flew into the sky watching them fight. Amy kept swinging her hammer and he kept pushing her back. I dived down and kicked his left side letting Amy get a chance to swing her weapon, making him crash into a tree. He let out a growl and charged towards her grabbing her and throwing her into a tree. He glared in my direction and I didn't see a punch come straight at me sending me spinning through the air and landing on the ground with a thud. I looked up in time to dodge another punch aimed at my leg and I took to the sky's again. I looked back to see Amy getting another hit on him and he punched her into a rock. I hovered as Amy was using her hammer as a pole to lean against as he stalked over to her. I dove down and spun making my favourite attack, drill kick. I aimed at his back making him lay on the ground in a heap. I landed on the ground and Amy held her hammer ready for another atack to come when he raised his hands in defeat.

"Alright, alright. You beat me, not bad and nice moves. For girls." Hyper floated over to him and hugged him

"Your such a big softy." he pulled back and turned towards Super smiling at him.

"Where should we go next?" asked Tails as everyone walked back to us

"Why don't we get out of this forest first before that is decided." Super lead the way and we followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Tails p.o.v.

As we walked out of the forest we could see a castle in the distance. I overheard the forms conversation as we followed them.

"Do you think Sonic would forgive them?" Hyper asked Super

"I don't think so." he replied

"Why should he forgive them? They captured him and if wasn't for us, he would have been forced to answer their questions." Werehog added

"But they were his friends." Hyper said

"Hyper, why don't you see if Excalibur and Darkspine are ready?" Hyper nodded and raced off.

"He always did say he wanted to be the reasonable kid."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Super sighed and turned to us "All right everyone,

up ahead is Excalibur's castle. He uses his sword for fighting so I have an idea that he will ask for a sword fight. Choose the one who is going to go in." We looked at each other

"To bad that Sonic isn't here, he's an excellent swordsman." Silver said

"What about me? Sonic taught me a little about how to swing a sword." everyone looked at me

"You sure Tails?" Knuckles asked "You don't need someone to help you?"

"I'm sure I can take care of myself." they agreed and I stepped forward

"Your going to fight?" Super asked and I nodded "Follow me." we walked up to the ancient castle and saw the armor covered hedgehog talking with Hyper. The white hedgehog walked up to Super, nodded and raced off again.

"Excalibur, your ready."

"Of course I am." Super handed me a sword and I stepped up to him. "Your my challenger?" I nodded and he held the tip of his sword out to me. "Alright, en garde!" I did the same thing and he charged at me. I did the same thing and he charged at me. As he swung his sword up, I swung mine down, making us clash together. He jumped back but then charged at me again. I used my namesakes to fly in the air above him and sliced downwards. He raised his sword to block my attack and I landed on the ground. "Your not bad." we clashed again and I pushed him back.

"I can say the same about you." I jumped in the air and pointed my sword down on his spot and jumped away in the nick of time. He spun around and made contact with my weapon but I collided with the wall of the castle.

"Had enough yet?" I stood up on my feet and held my sword up again.

"Not yet." we charged forward and clashed again, only I pushed him back. He skidded to a stop then I swung the sword out of his grip and he raised his hands as I pointed the tip at him.

"Alright, I'll admit, you beat me fair and square." I chuckled as I lowered my weapon and he picked his up and putting it away.

"That was one intense battle." Super said coming up to us

"You can say that again." Amy pipped and he was about to open his mouth when Excalibur shook his head and he chuckled.

"Where do we go next?" Silver asked and the three forms looked at each other and headed outside with us behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaze's p.o.v.

We made our way out of the castle and I saw a volcano in the distance. I turned to Silver and he saw it too.

"You think another form might be there?"

"No doubt about it." he chuckled and I looked at him confused

"You want to be the challenger this time?"

"Of course I do. Fire is my specialty." I made a little flame come on my palm and made it disappear just as quickly. He chuckled again and placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry Blaze. I'm sure that whoever it is won't be able to stand against you." I smirked at him and we caught up to the others. The three forms were talking about something to each other but was trying hard not to let us listen in. I would hear the word 'Sonic' come up multiple times but didn't pyt any attention to it as we continued to walk. Just then, a white blur came rushing up to us and jumped up to Werehog, hugging him.

"Is he ready?" Super asked the Hyper who nodded in response. "Alright." he turns to us once we were at the base of the volcano. "Darkspine uses his fists and fire type attacks as his weapon. Take this chance to choose your challenger." we all turned to each other.

"Fire... Blaze, I think this fight is for you." Silver said to me and I looked at everyone else who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll do it." I turned back to the four and they looked at me.

"Your going?" Super asked and I nodded. "Follow me." he lead me up to the top and saw the indigo coloured hedgehog standing at the edge of the volcano. He turned to us and looked at me.

"Your ready challenger?" I got into a fighting stance and he copied me. Once Super left to stand with the others out of the way, we charged at each other. His orange aura flared up and I skidded away from him. He tried to punch at my head but I ducked away and got him in the stomach. He staggered back from my attack but then made a fireball in his hand and shot it at me and the fire just grazed my tail. I jumped back again but made fire emit from my palms to cover my whole hand and charged at him again. I got him twice in the stomach and before I could get in another hit, he blasted me away with a fire-punch of his own. I staggered on my feet and looked up and he was breathing heavily.

"Give up?" I stood up straight and charged at him again. I was able to strike him across the cheek but left myself open and he took the opportunity to do an uppercut on my stomach. We were sent apart from each other and panted. I took the time to charge at him again but dodged as he fire-punch. I jumped over his head and landed behind him, sweeping at his legs to make him fall on his face and turn to face me above with a fireball in hand. He raised his hands in defense and I made the fire dissipate. "That wasn't half bad." he said as I helped him up and we looked at the others.

"I agree!" Hyper said, flying around and hugging him from behind.

"Now that is done, who's next" the five looked at each other and didn't say a word as they made there way down the volcano. We looked at each other suspicious of there silence but shrugged it off and followed them.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadow's p.o.v.

We've been walking for a while now but I couldn't help but feel as if those forms are planning something. They are always talking quietly to each other and haven't said a word since we left the volcano. I decided to try and see what they were talking about when they stopped for a quick second.

"We need to move quickly."

"But what about Sonic?"

"He can take care of himself Hyper."

"That's not what I meant."

"I think he's trying to say how Sonic wasn't really happy when he saw them."

"I agree but-" they turned to me as the white hedgehog poked the golden one and they frowned at me.

"Shadow, what do you think your doing?" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest

"Just wondering why you are all so secretive. That's all." they looked at each other then the golden hedgehog copied me

"Thats none of your business." I glared and walked right up to his face.

"It is my business, Goldie and you don't know who your talking to." I warned and he scoffed

"Oh really? You think your the ultimate life-form, hmm? Well, your not!" he bared his teeth and pointed a finger at my chest "And if you ever think about trying to get into someone else's business without consent, I will personally make sure you never see the light of day ever again." he sharpened his glare and whispered. "Do I make myself clear?" I glared at him and smirked.

"No." he growled and I found myself knocked off my feet.

"Super, calm down." the white hedgehog was hugging him and the golden hedgehog's aura was blazing around him. He took a deep breath and his aura went down to a glow.

"Thanks Hypes." he smiled down at the hedgehog hugging him and looked to me with malice flashing across his eyes. "That was only a warning." he marched off and the other forms were left to look at each other with... worry? The white one walked up to me and held a hand out which I reluctantly took and stood up.

"Thanks..." he chuckled and smiled at me

"Don't mention it to Super." he skipped back to his friends and I was left in wonder of what he said. I shrugged it off and walked over to where the others were sitting.

"What did you find out Shadow?" Rose asked

"Nothing." I walked passed them and sat down on a rock as I thought about what he and they said as well as how Goldie acted. It was strange and I now have no doubt that they -including Faker- are planning something.

Shadow's p.o.v.

We've been walking for a while now but I couldn't help but feel as if those forms are planning something. They are always talking quietly to each other and haven't said a word since we left the volcano. I decided to try and see what they were talking about when they stopped for a quick second.

"We need to move quickly."

"But what about Sonic?"

"He can take care of himself Hyper."

"That's not what I meant."

"I think he's trying to say how Sonic wasn't really happy when he saw them."

"I agree but-" they turned to me as the white hedgehog poked the golden one and they frowned at me.

"Shadow, what do you think your doing?" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest

"Just wondering why you are all so secretive. That's all." they looked at each other then the golden hedgehog copied me

"Thats none of your business." I glared and walked right up to his face.

"It is my business, Goldie and you don't know who your talking to." I warned and he scoffed

"Oh really? You think your the ultimate life-form, hmm? Well, your not!" he bared his teeth and pointed a finger at my chest "And if you ever think about trying to get into someone else's business without consent, I will personally make sure you never see the light of day ever again." he sharpened his glare and whispered. "Do I make myself clear?" I glared at him and smirked.

"No." he growled and I found myself knocked off my feet.

"Super, calm down." the white hedgehog was hugging him and the golden hedgehog's aura was blazing around him. He took a deep breath and his aura went down to a glow.

"Thanks Hypes." he smiled down at the hedgehog hugging him and looked to me with malice flashing across his eyes. "That was only a warning." he marched off and the other forms were left to look at each other with... worry? The white one walked up to me and held a hand out which I reluctantly took and stood up.

"Thanks..." he chuckled and smiled at me

"Don't mention it to Super." he skipped back to his friends and I was left in wonder of what he said. I shrugged it off and walked over to where the others were sitting.

"What did you find out Shadow?" Rose asked

"Nothing." I walked passed them and sat down on a rock as I thought about what he and they said as well as how Goldie acted. It was strange and I now have no doubt that they -including Faker- are planning something.

Super's p.o.v.

That son of a biscuit eater! Oh how I would love to get my hands around his scrawny little neck but I can't considering of what we had planned. Its all going according to plan. The way too easy fights, the 'I'm a nice guy' attitude, I only lost my cool for a second. But boy, when it comes to my fight, hehe, I'm not going easy. I'll show that so called 'ultimate life-form' and Sonic's so called 'friends' how much they have screwed up. If they would only leave Sonic alone then maybe they wouldn't be in this position to begin with. Not to mention how Sonic is angry. And not the type of anger were one of the negative users can absorb, no, Sonic is LIVID. I haven't seen him use his powers since he decided to protect the planet but even then, like the connection with the emeralds go, we are the Chaos emeralds and Sonic is our Master. I will always stay loyal to him. Through thick and thin. If anyone and I mean ANYONE tries to harm Sonic in anyway -mental, verbal or physical- those abusers will be wishing they were dead. Dead as a doorknob or door-nail or something along those lines. I'll make them suffer. Whatever they do, I'll do it worse. I'll show them how much Sonic means to me. NOBODY SHALL HARM MY MASTER!

I growled at nothing in particular and looked around my surroundings. Each one of us created a place of our own based from Sonic's memories but every time I visit this place, it always breaks my heart. Broken glass lay on the ground, computers and other electronics damaged beyond repair. This place was engraved into Sonic's mind. The very place that had him hating humans before he even opened his eyes. I never believed that there could ever be good in any living being except for us in anyway. We were going to erase all creatures so that there would be no more corruption. But her... she showed us that there could be good in anyone. Sonic decided not to destroy the planet but help it instead. We -since we couldn't really do anything- used Sonic's body so we can still get our supply of energy. Though I've said it once and I will say it again, no one will harm Sonic in anyway. As the saying goes: 'Treat others the way you want to be treated.' or my personal favourite 'Watch your back or else.' hehehe... My ears twitched as I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Sonic.

"What brings you here Super?" I placed my hands on my hips as he folded his across his chest.

"Just letting off some steam." he hummed and looked around "Why are you here?"

"Just wondering." I raised an eye ridge and he chuckled "If they are like her." I hummed and he stepped closer to me. "Why exactly did you get the bright idea of inviting them here?" his voice was harsh as he said them but I knew that was only the anger talking.

"Thought that you would want to beat them senseless." he smiled as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"That would be nice to do but you know my moto-"

"Help not hurt. I know, I know. But still-"

"Super." the corners of his mouth twitched "Don't test me." I sighed and he pulled me into a shoulder hug "I know." he chuckled as I looked wide-eyed at him. "Oh don't give me that. I knew what the plan was and what you were planning to do." he shook his head and his smile disappeared "I don't want them in my head and you know it so keep up the easy battles and kick them out." he started to walk away until an idea popped into my mind.

"Sonic!" he hummed as he turned around and I chuckled while giving an evil grin "What would you say if we can truly show them never to mess with you ever again?" he raised an eye ridge

"You got my attention."


	9. Chapter 9

Amy's p.o.v.

I just sat back and watched as the forms were still talking quietly, Shadow was sitting by himself like usual and everyone else was either sitting around doing nothing or sleeping. I was ecstatic at seeing eight other Sonnikus here but they are nothing like my Sonniku. My Sonniku is kind and caring while these other copies aren't like that at all. I leaned back so I was looking at the ceiling or is it sky?

Anyway I looked up and let my thoughts drift. I wanted to know what Sonniku's past was just like everyone else since we got together to discuss what our lives were like before we met but nobody actually knew what his past was. Sonniku had told Tails and Knuckles how his parents had died while he told me how he ran away from home when he encountered Eggman's robot and chose to be a hero. He had also said that he was abused as a child, he was royalty but never fit in to the royal life or that he never had a real family. The stories were all different. Of course we would get curious and try to confront him on various occasions to get him to spill what his past was but he would never say.

Sometimes I would see him mutter things under his breath or talk to himself like he was having a real conversation and thought nothing of it. I do that a lot myself when I'm doing something to remember what I have to do but this was beyond strange. Seeing how there is 8 hedgehog's actually living inside Sonniku's mind is something that might be classified as insane or crazy or something along those lines.

"Hey everyone! Sorry that I walked off like that." I turned to the voice to see the golden hedgehog looking all happy but his eyes said otherwise. "We are going to the void next!"

"Super, shouldn't we let them rest up a bit more?" the white hedgehog asked and the golden one snorted a laugh.

"No Hypes. They already got enough time to rest as is. And may I mind you about what they did?"

"Yeah-"

"This is there problem not ours. Lets go!" he turned to walk off and the other forms looked at each other before following their leader. We all looked at each other and soon followed them.

"Do you guys think that something is going on here?" Knuckles asked us and we all nodded. Something definitely was amise and I could almost feel it.

Hyper's p.o.v.

This was bad. Really bad. If Super goes so far as to make a fake smile and sound all giddy... what exactly happened while he was away!? This has only happened once before with her and how much he despised her so he made a plan to get rid of her but that ended badly. And I mean so badly that Sonic had to do something when we weren't looking and whenever he would smile at Super, he would shrink back and try to run away. That went on for a couple of years and soon the two made it up but I think that this might be classified as a terrible habit.

"Super?" I asked and hummed "Are you feeling alright?"

"Haha. What type of question is that Hypes? Of course I'm alright." he smirked at me but I could see the same thing when he made his plan years ago. "Why do you ask?"

"O-Oh nothing..." I moved my gaze to the ground and kept taking glances at him. Whatever he did must have set something off if he is acting all giddy now.

"Hyper." I turned to Darkspine when he said my name and followed where he was pointing to see that Sonic was talking to Exe. Why would those two be talking with each other? Exe looked in our direction which lead Sonic to glare at his friends and race away.

"Shadow the hedgehog. I challenge you to a race!" Exe declared while pointing at the red and black hedgehog who rose a brow.

"Is that even legal?" he asked Super who chuckled in response but didn't say anything else. He walked beside Exe and folded his arms against his chest.

"Of course its legal now get your lazy butt over here and do the race."

"Are you going to say the tip or whatever?" Super hummed

"No." he nodded towards the void and Exe waved his hand, causing lights to go off like a race track.

"This is just an ordinary race Shadow. Or are you to chicken to race against me and lose?" Exe smirked while mocking him making Shadow growl.

"Your going to lose." the two stood just outside the void waiting for the race to start. Once they took off, I went to stand beside Super to see if I could pry anymore information off him.

"Super, was that a good idea? We all know how big of a cheater Exe is and-" he laughed and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hyper, Hyper, Hyper, when will you learn that somethings are better left alone?"

"But-"

"No buts." he glared at me and I could feel the sweat on my forehead. "Like I already said, this is their problem, not ours. Its their fault they have to challenge us and giving them the easy way out is no longer an option." I cringed at how hard his grip turned. "Look at it this way." he turned me so that we were facing each other and he had both hands on my shoulders. "The sooner we show them how badly they have messed up, the better it would be for everyone. The plan has shifted now and there is no going back." he gave an evil smirk and ruffled my head quills. "So, mind your own business Hypes." he turned me around so I was facing the void. "Besides, they are going to face hell one way or another." Just as he said that, Exe was the first one back followed by Shadow.

"Hahahaha. Looks like the ultimate life-form isn't the ultimate after all." he mocked Shadow who stomped back towards his friends. I looked at Super as I heard him chuckle. Whatever Sonic told Exe, I'm not sure that was the best for anyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic's p.o.v. (before Super goes back to the group)

Once Super walked away, I stayed standing there. The lab was one place I'll never forget because it led me to meet the little princess. I still have a hard time comprehending how she managed to change my mind about any living thing though. Well, we did make the deal that if she managed to do just that, then no one would meet a devastating end. I chuckled at Super's words and I gotta hand it to him. He surely does make rock-hard plans. I zipped away from the lab and headed straight for the void where I saw Exe lounging about.

"Hey Sonic. What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing." I chuckled as he looked at me suspiciously. They know better when I say nothing, its always something. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Come on Sonic. I know its not nothing cause you came to me so I know its something."

"Alright, alright, it is something." he waved for me to continue. "You know how all of you are going easy on them?"

"Yeah."

"Scratch that."

He raised an eye ridge "How so?"

"I want you to cheat and mock them." he smiled and lowered his arms.

"Really?" I nodded and his smile turned into a devious smirk.

"Super made that new plan and even if they are somehow able to cheat through your cheating, don't allow them to win." I glared and he nodded.

"You don't need to worry about anything."

"Oh, and choose Shadow for a race. I'm sure you'll be able to pull a fast one?" he chuckled

"With pleasure." he looked over my shoulders and I followed his gaze to see Super walking with the others right this way. I glared at them before I raced over to Dark's hill. But when I got there, I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Dark?" I looked around and shrugged. _'Maybe he's somewhere else.'_ I saw Fleetway's destroyed city in the distance and took off over there. "Fleetway!" I called out once I stepped in. "Fleet?"

"Hey, hey. Sonic! Come to see little ol' me?" I heard him laugh and followed his voice to see him and Dark both laying on a building. "I suppose that you've come this way not for the faint of heart, hmm?"

"More business then play though with you, anything can be turned into a fun-fest." he chuckled and smirked at me.

"You know me so well."

"Maybe a little too well." Dark stated in a matter of fact tone causing Fleetway to pout.

"And you need to chill out a bit more, emo." he crossed his arms over his chest

"Tch." Dark jumped down from the building, followed by Fleet. "Are you just racing around or is this an actual order?"

"More like a task. I need the both of you to make it impossible for my friends to beat you." they looked at each other then back at me. Fleetway was ecstatic while Dark looked unsure.

"Where do I begin?"

"Woah, woah, hold on Fleetway." Dark placed his hands on his hips "Are you sure about this Sonic? These are the same Mobians who wanted to poke around in unwanted territory."

I chuckled "Don't worry about anything. So long as Super keeps them on a tight leash, then no questions will be asked and they will have nothing to wonder about." he hummed

"Alright, count me in."

"Good."


	11. Chapter 11

Shadow's p.o.v.

I don't even know what exactly happened back there. It was a normal race and even though it was dark, I could see just fine. But how in the name of hell could he have beaten me!? With the way things were going, I should be the one gloating instead of him! Maybe... maybe he tricked me. Its not the first time Faker had tried to trick me but I was always able trick him back and we would still end in ties. Sometimes I would win and sometimes he would win but now, now it seems like this has gone from the easy little fights to a monstrous race. This is the hedgehog's mind we are in after all so I wouldn't be overly surprised if he had something up his sleeve. Heck, the hedgehog I was racing against looks almost like Faker for crying out loud! Except for the main difference of their eyes, teeth, hands and slightly darker fur, I would almost mistaken them for each other. But now isn't the time to whine and complain, now I have a hedgehog to grill... and I think I know exactly what to do.

I sat up from the spot I was laying in and looked towards the forms to see them all lounging about. Another rule that the golden hedgehog graciously snuck in was that we can't move on without having to beat Faker's lookalike. Why didn't he say that before is something I want to find out but can't. I knew what happened last time with him looking like he wanted to kill me and I don't really feel like that riling up the golden hedgehog anymore would be a good idea. I glared at that hedgehog then turned my gaze towards the one I was racing. How exactly does he look like Faker anyway? Some weird gimmick or something? I shook my head and stood up, walking over to everyone else.

"Hey Sunshine. Finally calmed down?" Rouge asked me and I nodded

"Yeah. Hey Rouge?"

"Yeah?"

"Was there anything strange when Faker's look alike came before me?" she placed a hand on her chin.

"Hmm... I don't know. There didn't seem to be anything weird or otherwise." I sighed and sat beside her. "Sorry I couldn't help."

"No, its fine."

"What's this I hear about strange?" we both looked up to see echidna walking towards us.

"Just wondering if the race seemed... off somehow."

"Other then the fact Exe completely dominated you, no I don't think anything was off." he shook his head and I growled. "But..."

"But, what?"

"I sensed some Chaos energy that was used." I blinked then stood up and stomped over to Faker's lookalike.

"Oh that dirty, rotten, cheater!" once I was in front of him, he opened one eye then closed.

"So the ultimate life-form has come back? Are you going to admit that I'm better than you in every way?" I grabbed him by his neck and made him look me in the eyes.

"I want a rematch and I want one now." I growled and he smirked.

"Calm your jets emo. If its a race you want, then you got one." I let him go and we both stood on the starting line. "To the end-"

"And back, I know." I interrupted him and we both took off like rockets. I kept a keen eye on him until I saw his legs not even touch the ground anymore. "You cheater!" he looked at me then smirked

"Thats me." he punched me in the face, gave a mock salute then took off. I growled and once I caught sight of him again, I threw a Chaos spear and gained the lead.

"I don't like cheaters." I saw him come into my side view and frown at me.

"That hurt."

"Sucks to be you." I threw another spear and rounded the end. Now I just need to get back to the starting line again and claim my victory. I heard him growl and when I looked back, he was glaring at me.

"Now, I'm mad." he attacked me sending us both to the ground and he scratched me across the stomach. I was able to kick him away and send a bunch of Chaos spears his way. He growled while stalking me and I smirked.

"Do you want to do this the easy way," I got into a fighting stance "or the hard way?" he chuckled and copied me.

"Hard all the way, baby." we charged at each other and we tumbled across the ground. He kept on scratching me and kicking me while I was able to do just as much damage to him. As I kicked him in the stomach, I was able to get far enough away to race towards the starting line with him on my tail. I heard him growl and when I looked back, he had a real crazy look in his eyes.

"You don't give up, do you?" he glared and smirked

"No I don't." I kicked him one last time before I crossed the line first followed by him.

"HA! I win and you lose!" I laughed in his face but he glared at me.

"Did you really, Shadow?" I frowned and he pointed behind me. When I looked, I saw the gang all surrounded by the forms we've beaten but they all had a crazy look in their eyes. A blur came by and Faker stopped, looking at all of us then glared at goldie.

"Super, where's Tails and Hyper?" he asked in a dangerous tone and the golden hedgehog shrugged.

"I swore that he was right- there he is." a white blur came over and the white hedgehog had not only a crazy look in his eyes as well but a fearful one too.

"Tails is at the lab." he said while pointing behind him. Faker blinked then snarled.

"That little freak! I'm going to fucking kill him!" he raced away and I was tossed to the others.

"What's happening Shadow?" Rose whispered to me and I shrugged.

"No clue but I have a bad feeling."

"Your not the only one." Rouge said but got smacked in the head by the hedgehog with no eyes of mouth.

"Be quiet." she growled and was about to attack him when a sword was against her throat.

"You'll be first if you try any funny stuff, bat." the armored hedgehog said and she lowered her head. We all went silent after that.


	12. Chapter 12

Tails p.o.v.

As Shadow was having his re-match with Exe, I couldn't help myself as I noticed how Hyper seemed a little agitated as if something went wrong. I approached him when everyone else wasn't watching and his expression immediately changed to scared.

"Tails, why are you here? Your supposed to be with your friends." he whispered while leading me away from the others.

"I just wanted to know if something was wrong."

"Why would you think that?" he laughed a bit while looking away

"Cause for one, your not looking me in the eye and another is that you were looking hesitant." he stared at me then looked over at Super and sighed.

"Okay, yes. Something is up but I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I placed my hands on my hips and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Cause... well... I'm... not supposed to tell you." he placed his hands behind his back while looking down and rocking on the balls of his feet.

"Hyper, please?" he shook his head "All we wanted to know was Sonic's past and maybe we would stop bugging you and go away if you tell me." he stopped rocking and looked up at me then over at Super. Before I could react, he grabbed my arm really tight and took off away from everyone else. I had to spin my namesakes to try and not fly away. We soon made it to what looked like an old lab and he pushed me towards it.

"Quickly get what you want and leave!" he whispered to me while looking around and I raised an eye ridge. "Do you want to get caught and tortured by the others?" he looked at me with wide-eyes that had a crazy look in them and I shook my head. "Then hurry up!" I quickly got to my feet and started to look around.

"What is this place?" I asked out loud but didn't get a response. "Hyper?" I looked back at the entrance to see that he had already left. "Huh... wonder why he left..." shaking my head, I got back to looking for whatever might help me connect the dots to Sonic's past but all I found was a bunch of burnt objects, broken glass and clutter laying everywhere.

"How am I supposed to find anything- oh, what's this?" I saw a computer that still looked like it worked in one corner of the room and went up to it. "Huh... I wonder..." I turned it around to see that the circuits were intact and that the memory chip wasn't damaged. "Well... thank you Hyper." I mumbled then picked up a chair that was tipped over. I was able to find the on button but once it powered on, a passcode was needed.

"A password? Hmm... must be something important if Sonic would place a screen-lock on here." I reached for the keyboard and hovered my fingers over the keys.

"Password... password... what would Sonic use..." I rubbed my chin in thought until some ideas popped into my mind. "Ah! Chili dogs." Once I pressed enter, I yelled out while falling backwards as Exe's head appeared while making a distorted laugh. Just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared just as quickly leaving the screen black.

"Okay... that just happened..." I was able to sit back in the chair but as I moved the mouse to see if the screen was on sleep mode, Exe's face was still there but it made me jump when I saw it. I just frowned as I stared at his smiling face "Oh, haha, very funny." I pressed escape to get back to the screen-lock.

"Alright, not Chili dogs." I was about to type in another password when I hesitated. "Will that happen for every wrong password?" I glared at the screen then just to test my theory I typed in the letter A and pressed enter. Just like before, the same thing happened and I jumped as his face appeared while making that distorted laugh.

"Oh... great. Just plain great." I sighed then started typing in different passwords that I thought might work. Running, fastest thing alive, freedom, my name, Sonic's name, the forms names, the gang's names, none of them worked. I rubbed my eyes and glared at the screen. "Could've at least told me what the password was Hyper." I mumbled then sighed. "Maybe there's a clue here..." I got up and started to look around but was unsuccessful. "There has to be something here." I sat on the ground and sighed. "I'll never-hey, what's that?" I found a note taped to the bottom of the desk the computer was on and grabbed it.

"l, S, y, a, l." I read it out loud then scratched my head. "Huh... maybe this is the password." I sat back down and typed the letters but got the same result as before. "Or... maybe not..." I looked back at the note and saw that the S was uppercase while the others were all lower case. "Huh... a word maybe?" I typed an uppercase S first but then looked at the other four. "An anagram!" I began to type in different combinations. Syall, Sylla, Sllay, Sllya, Sylal, Slaly, Sayll. None worked.

"Ugh! There has to be someway to get in." I found a pencil lying on the ground and wrote on the paper of all the different combinations but I wrote one down that I haven't done yet but frowned at it. Sally. "Isn't that a girl's name?" I shook my head then typed it in but before I pressed enter, I crossed my fingers. "Please let this be the one." I pressed the button and watched as the computer made a ding then I was in.

"Yes! Now I can-" I was about to go into the files when there was only one icon on the whole screen. The surveillance icon. "Hmm... wonder what that's all about." I clicked on it and it brought me to the cameras but It was showing this room without me in it.

"Huh... maybe..." I rewound the footage until it stopped. What it showed was a bunch of scientists surrounding seven objects. I narrowed my eyes to get a closer look and gasped as I realized that those objects were the Chaos Emeralds! I watched as the scientists started to freak out over something and the emeralds glowed. They all watched in horror as a blur emerged from them and stood in front of them. I was sure my jaw dropped as I recognized the being was Sonic, only, he didn't have his gloves or shoes. The scientists stared at him while he stared back. One of the scientists which I guessed was the leader, approached him and I saw Sonic growl. Sonic waved his hands out to the sides making the emeralds glow and circle around him. All of a sudden, eight more blurs emerged and formed the forms. Sonic gave an evil smirk, saying something and I widened my eyes as I watched all eight forms tear every single scientist apart and Sonic was laughing as the room was placed into the same state as it was now. The forms all turned to Sonic and bowed to him as he said something else and they all cheered. All nine hedgehogs raced out the room and the footage stopped just as the Chaos Emeralds scattered. I leaned back in the chair and rubbed my forehead.

"Man... who knew Sonic was crazy enough to kill?" all of a sudden the screen went black and I moved the mouse around but it didn't do anything. "Oh come on. I didn't do anything, did I?" the screen made the same ding sound from before but when it turned on, it had me with Sonic scowling behind me. Sonic!? I quickly turned around and he glared at me.

"What do you think your doing?" he growled and I gave a nervous chuckle

"W-Well, S-Sonic... I was... well... what I mean to say was that I was curious about your past and-"

"Bullshit!" he snarled and I pinned my ears to my head. "I don't want to hear it!" he roughly grabbed my arm and started to drag me away.

"W-Where a-are w-we g-going?" he looked at me with malice in his eyes and gave an evil smirk.

"You'll see, Miles Prower." I widened my eyes farther then I possibly could and I was sure my pupils shrank in fear. Sonic had never used my real name before! He chuckled as he dragged me back to the gang and I saw that everyone else was surrounded by the forms. "Take them to the cove, Super your with me." he started walking away to a tall city in the distance and I looked over my shoulder to see that they were walking in the opposite direction. Whatever Sonic is doing, I don't think its anything remotely close to what a hero would do.


	13. Chapter 13

Third Person

Sonic continued to drag the two tailed fox towards the city who said hedgehog has already been to. Super had followed the cobalt hedgehog without question. The entire journey has been rather quiet other then Tails's occasional whimpers whenever Sonic had squeezed his arm too hard. The trio came across Dark's hill where they saw said hedgehog sitting on the ground with his eyes closed. When he heard them approach, he opened his eyes and blinked at seeing the golden hedgehog, cobalt hedgehog and orange fox instead of the entire group.

"Sonic, Super? Where's everyone else?" he asked and Super cleared his throat before nodding towards the adopted brothers. "Oh." Dark glared at the fox who felt highly threatened under the hedgehog's blank eyes. Sonic cleared his throat which lead the others to look at him.

"Miles knows too much." he stated rather blankly in Tails opinion.

"Well, what do you know." Dark crouched to the fox's eye level. "I guess I can enjoy myself while you beg for mercy."

"Dark." Sonic said in a warning tone and the hedgehog in question looked up emerald eyes. "I'll say what you will do to make sure his mouth is sealed shut." the navy hedgehog nodded and walked beside the golden one to let the cobalt lead the way.

"Sonic-" Tails had started to say but squeaked as he was tugged by his namesakes. Light blue eyes glanced behind their owner to see both navy and golden evil smirks. Tails whimpered at seeing them and turned around to face the city they were fast approaching. Once they made it inside, Sonic nodded towards the two hedgehogs and they took one orange arm each.

"Hey, hey, Sonic! Back again?" the golden demon himself said while flying around the quartet then hovering in front of the cobalt hedgehog. "And why only one challenger?"

"He's not here to challenge you Fleet." Sonic said and Fleetway looked at him confused.

"But if he's not here to challenge me then why-" his eyes widened in realization then smirked. "Oh, okay. So you want me to torture him?"

"Not torture, break. I want him broken." To Tails, it seemed as if the swirls in the golden hedgehog's eyes glowed with twisted pleasure as he heard that. Those same eyes looked at him and now the fox felt so small and weak compared to the four hedgehogs. Orange ears pinned to his head as Fleetway approached him with a devious smirk.

"Broken, eh?" he stood before the trembling figure of the kit and chuckled. "Not a problem." Sonic nodded and started to walk away. Tails inwardly started to panic at the thought of having the psychotic hedgehog doing only Chaos knows what to him and had to think of something to at least stall whatever was about to happen. And the first thing that came to mind wasn't what he expected to say at first.

"What about Sally!?" he yelled out in a frantic tone that stopped all four hedgehogs. Fleetway and Dark looked at each other before following Super's gaze to Sonic who was standing with his back to them.

"What about her?" came a slow response just on the edge of a growl.

"What would she say if she saw you were doing this to us? I know you're better than this Sonic. You wouldn't have placed her as your password for nothing!" he continued to try and encourage the cobalt that this was wrong but he wasn't sure that was the message that came across. Especially when Emerald eyes filled with hatred, sorrow and some other emotion Tails couldn't name looked at him.

"Why would you care for her?" Sonic's voice was harsher than he had expected and the glare had malice "She's dead and there's nothing you could do about it." he approached the fox until their noses almost touched. "So why don't you shut up you pathetic mortal or I'll sew your mouth shut." he bared his teeth and Tails whimpered. Sonic smirked at the little sound and started to walk away. Tails looked at the three hedgehogs still around him and thought of something that might help.

"You loved her, didn't you?" he asked with a calm voice that made ruby, white and swirls all widen and cobalt legs to stop. Tails could see that Sonic's body was shaking but he didn't know if it was fury or otherwise. He could hear heavy breathing and Super started to walk towards him.

"Sonic, calm down-" before he could finish, gloved peach hands clenched cobalt ears while emerald eyes sealed shut.

"Shut up!" he yelled out. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut UP!" he turned around with wide eyes "You don't know anything! Nothing!" He shook his head in a frantic matter. "I don't ever want to see your scrawny face ever again!" and before Tails or the others could react, Sonic zipped in front of the fox's face and slapped it so hard it sent him to the ground. "Shut up!" he began to walk away which turned into panicked bickering while running but one thing that Sonic kept repeating. "Kill him! Kill him! Kill HIM!"

"Sonic, wait up!" Super ran after the cobalt hedgehog in an effort to calm him down. Tails took this time to start running away in the opposite direction the two hedgehogs went to see if he could get to his friends when Fleetway stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. I'm not going to let you get away that easily." he said with a toothy grin but before he could react, the two tailed fox had used his namesakes like the weapons they were to make a cut across the golden stomach and propel him away. "Owey." Fleetway frowned while rubbing his stomach and Dark shook his head.

"You imbecile." swirls glared at white

"Emo." the two hedgehogs looked back to where Tails had gone but that was just it. He was gone. "Huh... where do you-"

"I don't know and stop asking." Fleetway huffed.

"So then smartass, what do you think we should do?" Dark glared at the golden demon for the nickname and roughly shoved him.

"We should go to the others and calm Sonic down, that's what you messed up hedgehog." he started to walk away towards the cove.

"I'm not messed up! You are!" Fleetway yelled after him and pouted. "And its fluffy." he reluctantly followed the navy hedgehog but unknown to them, Tails had hidden inside one of the buildings and was able to quietly follow them without them even noticing.

With Sonic and Super

The golden hedgehog was still trying to calm the cobalt one down but to no avail. It didn't help how Sonic was consistently attacking him whenever Super got remotely close but then speed away in a blue blur whenever he was standing for more than five seconds.

"Sonic, please! I just want to help!" the golden hedgehog cried out but got no response. He knew how mentally unstable the cobalt hedgehog was and have always been there to help him but since the orange fox had gone and do that, he was silently planning to kill him along with his friends in act of rage all on his own.

"Sonic!" Super tried again to confront the emerald eyed being but got a rough kick to the head. "Oh, Ow... note to self, pin Sonic down the first I see the symptoms come up." he rubbed his head and looked at where the blue streak was headed. He knew that each place in Sonic's mind was a copy of the real place in Mobius but he remembered that is exactly the place where she was killed. Sonic didn't want to remember it but since it was one place filled with sorrow, it got shoved into the back of his mind. Knothole.

"Sonic... your just going to hurt yourself even more." Super shook his head before flying after the hedgehog. He soon entered the not-so-hidden hidden village and immediately heard weeping. "Oh... Sonic..." he said sorrowfully when he saw said hedgehog crying in front of the wooden stake in the form of a cross. The burial for Sally Acorn. He sat beside him and took the crying hedgehog in his arms. He rocked him back and forth while rubbing his back.

"Shh... Sonic... calm down... I'm right here... calm down..." he spoke calming words into blue ears.

"W-What am I-I supposed to do S-Super?" his words were muffled by the golden coat but instead of saying anything, Super rested his head atop of the blue one.

"I don't know Master. I really don't know." It took a lot out of Super to say those words again but Sonic knew he was only trying to help. They sat there for a while until the cobalt hedgehog had fallen asleep in his creations arms. Super smiled at Sonic's peaceful face and stroked his cheek with tears welling up in his eyes. "We will avenge her, won't we?" a smile graced the blue hedgehog. He closed his eyes and leaned back with his Master in his arms. "Soon..." he was about to say something until sleep had claimed him and he had fallen asleep as well.


	14. Chapter 14

Third Person

The gang was forced to walk in between the hedgehogs they have already battled while only one hummed while flying around. Hyper. Hyper had gone from just saying he was bored to flying around as if his head was cut off. The other hedgehogs had said nothing about it but the gang had gotten suspicious of the weird behavior.

"La-da de dum, la-da de de~ oh how happy is me~" he said in a sing song voice then looked at Shadow. "Come on Shadow~ sing with me~"

"I would rather not." Shadow said causing Hyper to pout then look at Werehog

"Wereeehogggg, hes not singing with meeee." he whined and Werehog sighed.

"You can't always make him sing with you Hyper." he said a little annoyed that the young-minded hedgehog would ask him to make the ebony one sing.

"Humph!" he turned away while sticking his nose into the air. "Not fair."

"Yeah, well the only thing not fair would be that you are acting more annoying than usual." Darkspine muttered under his breath but that made a white ear twitch.

"What was that Spiny?" Hyper looked at him with an innocent look but the others knew that Hyper was anything but innocent.

"Nothing!" he blurted out but caused the white hedgehog to glare at him. Hyper pointed two fingers to his eyes then one at Darkspine. The happy hedgehog turned back around and started singing again.

"Cutting it close there Darkspine." the armored hedgehog whispered to the violet hedgehog

"I know." he replied.

"Ooo~ waaatttterrrr." everyone looked towards Hyper as he was looking down at the liquid. He turned towards them with glee in his eyes. "Let's push them in!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down Hyper. We can't push them without Sonic or Super saying so." Exe said and that made the hedgehog in question float down to the ground with a frown.

"Technically, Sonic, Super and Dark aren't here so that means all leadership and choices that will be made goes to me and I say we push them in." Hyper glared at Exe then looked at the gang while pointing at each one. "Now... let's see... eny, meny, miny, Shadow!" the white hedgehog pointed at Shadow who blinked in confusion.

"What?" he said and Hyper giggled.

"Yeah, I said you Shadow, now come on and get wet." he grabbed the ebony's arm and dragged him closer to the water's edge. "And besides, this is what you get for not signing with me." he smiled at Shadow and he mouthed help to the others. Silver had cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Uhh, Hyper, maybe this isn't a good idea-"

"And what would you know?" Hyper interrupted him while raising a brow and placing his hands on his hips.

"Well-"

"Super had said and I quote 'they are going to face hell one way or another.' And in the words of Super, what better way than to face hell then shove it directly in your face." he smirked then looked at Shadow "And I would start it with you!" he shoved Shadow right over the edge.

"Shadow!" the gang all shouted in unison but Silver was the only one to run up towards the edge and use his psychokinesis to lift Shadow back onto solid ground. All the while, Hyper watched him with wide eyes then hummed with an evil smile.

"That was a close one." Silver said a little out a breath

"Tell me about it." Shadow grumbled but everyone looked at Hyper as he tapped his foot in annoyance.

"Weellll, that was fascinating to watch but I'm bored now so why don't you take a dip?" he nodded towards the water below them but a voice stopped them.

"Trying to take control again, Hyper?" everyone looked towards Dark as he had an expressionless face and Fleetway chuckled.

"Of course he would always do it without you watching." he smirked at the white hedgehog who gave a wry smile.

"Dark! What a surprise! I wouldn't have expected you back any time soon..." he trailed off as Dark came up to him and glared at him.

"And you better stop that or else." he growled out the last part which made the other shiver.

"Okay..."

"Not to burst anyone's bubble, but why exactly did Sonic tell you to take us here?" Blaze had spoken up after sometime. Dark had looked at the water and a smile played on his muzzle.

"You said you wanted answers hmm?" he looked towards the cat with his smile growing into a twisted one. "Then we'll give you the chance to get them... that is if you can survive." his hand twitched a bit and Fleetway had knocked them all over the edge with a simple punch. 6 splashes followed and the white hedgehog huffed.

"That was my idea Dark." he grumbled and said hedgehog looked at both him and Exe.

"Do you two still have your breathing ability?"

"What do you think you big emo?" Hyper yelled at him then stomped over to the edge while mumbling about his stolen idea. He then looked confused at the pupil-less hedgehog. "But why would you-"

"Turn the water red." he simply stated and the orb eyed hedgehog smirked.

"Heh, this will be fun." he dived straight into the water and Hyper looked down then glared at Dark.

"I'm going to tell Sonic that you stole my idea." Dark laughed then smirked

"And do what?" Hyper growled then turned away while sticking his nose into the air.

"Humph!" he dove into the water and Dark shook his head.

"Whatever Hyper." Dark's stopped then looked over at a rock and glared at it. The others looked to where the navy hedgehog was looking and then back at him confused.

"Dark, why are you looking at a rock?" Excalibur asked. Werehog decided to get closer towards it but stopped and growled.

"Come out here you little fox." he said and Fleetway floated over and looked down at Tails as he gave a wry smile back up to the golden hedgehog.

"Hehe... hi..." Fleetway grabbed the fox by his scruff and held him in front of Dark.

"What should I do with him?" Fleetway asked and Dark hummed then looked at the water and back at Tails.

"Make him watch as we kill his friends."

"What!?" Tails yelled out as Werehog had held him in place and he was forced to watch the water.


	15. Chapter 15

Sonic's p.o.v.

I groaned as I stretched my sore muscles and opened my eyes to meet with golden fur. I blinked my eyes as I dug through my head for what happened last and sighed. I had not only a mental breakdown but an emotional one too and snuggled with Super for comfort. I tried moving out of his arms but his grip tightened.

"Mmmnooo..." he mumbled. I managed to free one of my arms and shake his shoulder.

"Super, wake up."

"Mmm... hmm, uh? Sonic?" I saw his eyes flutter open and once his arms moved, I sat up and looked at him. "Don't wanna... Master..." he rolled over onto his side and fell back to sleep. I chuckled at the nickname he gave me before I declared that my name was Sonic. I decided to roll him on his back and sit on his stomach.

"Suuperrr." I whispered and his ear flicked. "SSSSupppperrr." his head rolled to one side and I rolled my eyes. "Either you get up or I'll kiss you." he groaned and rolled his head to the other side. Why is it that the others are light sleepers and Super is the only heavy one? Well, I guess that is why Fleetway and Dark both nicknamed him couch potato... Sighing, I pinned his hands above his head so he wouldn't lash out on me and narrowed my eyes. "Super, WAKE UP!" I yelled and his eyes snapped open while looking around frantically.

"Huh? What? Who? When? Where?" his rubys finally rested on my emeralds. He had shock and confusion all across his face. "Sonic!?"

"Yes, Super?" I slightly tilted my head to the side while smirking at him.

"W-What are you doing?" his eyes widened when I chuckled.

"Something embarrassing, I hope." his ears pinned while he gave a frantic nod. A crimson blush spread across his face as I brought mine closer to his and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. "And if you don't want this happening again then you better wake up when I call on you, Couch Potato." he blinked and then pouted.

"Not funny." I chuckled then pecked his nose leaving him to stare at me.

"What? I told you that if you don't get up, I'll kiss you."

"W-Well-l, y-you seem, uh, a l-lot, um, better." he looked everywhere besides me and I chuckled at his flustered stated. I got up from him then looked towards the cross. "Sonic?"

"Hmm?" I looked at Super and he looked at me with sad eyes.

"You still miss her, don't you?" I nodded

"Yeah. I can't get her out of my head." He put an arm over my shoulders.

"We all do." we sat there in silence until I looked down at my gloves. Super followed my gaze and moved his arm away. "What are we going to do with them and the rest of the world?" I took my glove off and saw the watery figure of my hand.

"I'm not going to hold back who I am anymore. I'm going to show them what true hell looks like and all those who stand in my way, will be terminated." I clenched my fist and looked back at Super with determination. "Starting with those seven." he smirked and stood up, holding out a hand to me. I took it with my gloved hand and once I was standing, I put my other glove back on.

"Then I guess we need to get started as soon as possible." I nodded and we both took off towards the cove. I took a glance back at the cross and smiled. _'Soon... soon I'll show them all what true suffering is and Sally's death won't be in vain.'_


	16. Chapter 16

Exe's p.o.v.

I looked up as Hyper had floated down to me. I smiled and he smirked.

"Find anyone yet, Exe?" I shook my head and he looked around. "Alright, I guess I can do most of the work." I placed my hands on my hips and raised an eye ridge.

"Hmm? Oh, don't give me that!" he started swimming away and I rolled my eyes then followed him. The thing with me and Hyper is that out of everyone, I can hold my breath the longest but is also the fastest swimmer. I think it was over 2 hours last I checked. But with Hyper, he had somehow gained a pair of gills and is some sort of fish/hedgehog mix. I think it was when he was watching some fish or something and had been able to breath underwater ever since. Not to mention talk but even he can be so annoying at times. Though, he can also be deadly if the right strings are pulled.

"Hey Exe, if your done daydreaming, then get over here!" I didn't realize that I stopped swimming until I saw that Hyper was a few feet in front of me. Once I caught up to him, he snickered then pointed ahead of us. "If you were paying attention, then you would see that I found them before you." I looked to where he was pointing and saw that somehow, they were inside a... bubble? How did that happen? I looked at Hyper confused and he shrugged.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't just make bubbles for anyone." he started swimming towards them I shook my head. Of all the crazy things Hyper can do, I always forget that he can make bubbles just in case if someone does end up not making it to the surface in time. But seriously though, I always did wonder how many abilities Hyper did have...

"Hyper!?" I looked back over at Hyper as Sonic's used to be friends looked at him shocked.

"Thats my name, don't wear it out! Hehe." he smiled and they stared at him.

"How can you talk underwater!?" Amy had spoken up and he chuckled.

"I just can, that's how." I swam up to him and poked his shoulder. "Hmm?" I nodded towards them and he nodded. "Oh, okay." he looked back at them and floated closer to the bubble. "Exe said that we can kill you now." he smiled innocently at them and their faces paled.

"Now, hold on Hyper! Maybe we can talk this out-" Hyper chuckled interrupting whatever Knuckles was saying and looked at me.

"I don't think so. And now, I will pop this bubble and turn you into a screw." he held a finger up and Silver looked at him confused.

"A screw? What about a screw?" he asked and Shadow face-palmed.

"You idiot. Hyper meant that we are screwed."

"Oh." Shadow rolled his eyes and Hyper pressed against the edge of the bubble, slightly pushing on it.

"You know, I'm really going to miss you." he smiled innocently and Rouge cooed.

"Aww... I'll miss you to-"

"You were so much fun to torment." his smile turned into an insane one and the bat frowned. Hyper looked at me and winked. I rolled my eyes. He always did like tricking others into thinking that he is just a happy hedgehog when he might actually be more demented then all of us put together. I faced that one the hard way. "Oh! And one last thing." he looked at them

"What is it now?" Shadow asked impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Hehe... oh... you know..."

"Know what?" Blaze questioned with a raised eye ridge and I'm sure she asked the question on everyone's mind at the moment. Hyper giggled.

"I hope that your souls will see what Sonic truly is." they stared at him and I rolled my eyes. He can be so dramatic at times... huh... that sounds a lot like someone... whatever. I watched as his finger made a dent in the bubble and before he popped it, I saw that all of Sonic's friends were huddling around Shadow. I raised an eye ridge but before I could do anything, a cat-like claw came out of Hyper's finger, popping the bubble and flash of white light had blinded the both of us. When the light died down, they were gone.

"What!? Where did they go!?" Hyper looked at me and I shrugged. He sighed and started to swim away. "I guess we have to tell Dark the bad news." I took one last look at the spot they were and swam up to it. Huh... I felt that there seemed to be some sort of power distortion... I stuck my tongue out just past my mouth then when I pulled it back in, I widened my eyes and quickly swam towards Hyper. I know exactly where they went.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonic's p.o.v.

_I watched as Robotnik's forces alongside G.U.N. invade Knothole and had ordered my brothers to attack whenever and however they could._

_"Sonic!" I looked to see that Super had landed in front of me with blood coming down one of his arms. "We can't hold them all back!" I growled and looked beside me to see Sally looking like she just wanted to jump in but I got orders from the king himself to protect her if anything should happen to him. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I sighed._

_"Roundabout. I'm going in." his eyes widened as I nodded to Sally_

_"Are you sure-"_

_"Super!" I growled and he quickly nodded_

_"Alright." he flew off and I held both of Sally's hands._

_"Can you fight?" she scoffed and playfully punched my arm._

_"Of course I can Sonic. I started this whole hidden village and resistance thing to begin with." I frowned and she caressed my check. "Don't worry."_

_"How can I Sal? All my life I've been alone with my brothers and now that I've found you, I don't want to lose you." she smiled_

_"Sonic, your an all powerful entity and I'm just a mortal-"_

_"But I love you!"_

_"And I do to but you can't always worry about me. There are going to be times that I have to do somethings on my own without help and this is one of those times!" I sighed and kissed her forehead._

_"Alright. Just try to be careful, okay?" she nodded and we looked at the fight then back at each other. "Go get em, tiger." she giggled and blushed._

_"Sonic, stop it!" I chuckled and raced right in. I took a glance behind me to see that Sally was fighting off some soldier and I smiled. We've been tussling a bit ourselves and I sometimes underestimate her. She may look like a butterfly but boy does she ever sting like a bee. I ended up kicking and punching a bunch of guys with my new gloves and shoes that I got from Sally's father, Maxmillion Acorn. I used them to conceal the forms of my hands and feet but I still don't know why my brothers ended up copying my style though... The more I think about it, the more I realize just how messed up that idea is... I looked up as I heard a laugh and growled at him._

_"Robotnik."_

_"Hohoho! Hello Sonic. We meet again!"_

_"I don't have time for this Robotnik. So why don't you run away and never be heard from again?" he chortled a laugh and smiled at me._

_"Now why would I do that, rat?"_

_"I'm a hedgehog." I growled through gritted teeth._

_"Hehe. I don't care, you pesky pincushion. You didn't join me when I offered you absolute victory, so why not punish you for it."_

_"Pfft. You would never win you pathetic human. Besides, I can already see me kicking your fat end straight to potato city." he sputtered out some weird noises and I chuckled._

_"Oh! You will regret this!"_

_"Ha! Make me!" he smiled._

_"With pleasure." he flew away on his weird flying machine and I ducked in time before a punch landed on me and I kicked the soldier away. I made my way through the crowd and I could see that we were both evenly tied._

_"Sonic!" I looked over at Sally as she punched a guy then came up to me._

_"Super was right. We need a back up plan and quick!" I hummed and before I could react, she screamed my name again and shoved me out of the way. Everything seemed to slow down as I saw a bullet whiz by my head and go right through Sally's brown fur, aiming at her chest. I stared with wide eyes as I watched her body go down and lay still._

_"S-Sally?" I slowly got up and walked to her body. All the sounds of the fight around me seemed to have blurred together but I could still make out Robotnik's laugh. I kneeled beside her and held her on my knees. "Sally..." her eyes were still open but there was no light in them. She was dead. "Sally!" I felt a warm liquid slide down my check and my eyesight became blurry._

_"No... no! You can't be gone! You just can't!" I put my ears to her chest hoping that maybe this was a trick. Yeah... it just had to be! But... there was no heartbeat. My breathing became erratic at the thought of losing the love of life. I felt my power swell up inside me and I just had to let it. So, I tossed my head to the sky and screamed. A heart wrenching scream that was filled with pain and misery. I saw that my power lashed out on anything it touched either knocking it clean to the ground or killing it. Robotnik was lucky since it hit him over the head and my brothers were only swept off there feet. After I let it all out, I cradled Sally's body even through mine was shivering. I didn't know whether it was from the sudden cold or huge lost of power but I didn't care. All I could think, was Sally. Sally is dead. She wasn't alive. Sally. Sally. Sally. I didn't move away from her. Not when I felt all my brothers crowd around me and tell me to come. I didn't move. I wanted to lay down and die, right then and there. Even there voices sounded distant. They knew they couldn't leave me alone, so they stayed with me until I was ready to move away from Sally's body but even then, I didn't want to do anything. I was practically digging myself in a hole. But all that changed when I was exploring around the world out of grief and I first met Tails._

"Sonic?" I snapped out of my somewhat flashback and looked beside me to see that Super was looking at me confused and a little concerned. "Are you alright?"

I nodded "Yeah." he sighed and I saw that we were in his meadow.

"Your eyes were glowing Sonic. That only happens when your close to an energy blast... like last time." he mumbled the last part but I heard it clear as day. My power is not something to toy with cause I could end up killing thousands of lives with just a flick of my ear. I sighed and started walking in the direction of the cove... again...

"I was just thinking of that day..." I mumbled and he hummed.

"Yeah, I know." He nudged my shoulder "And I also know that you used to go easy on us when we were practicing." I chuckled

"I created you Super. Same as I created everyone else." he nodded.

"Yup, that I already know too."

"But that means that I can't always use my full power on any of you or I might end up killing one of you." he stopped and I followed his gaze to see that everyone was at the cove expect my friends. "Hmm... wonder what that's all about..." he looked at me and nodded towards there. As we came up behind them, the cove glowed and then there was nothing.

"What's going on?" Super asked Dark as he turned to him.

"Don't know. Hyper and Exe were supposed to come back after killing Sonic's so called friends.

"Not like we could." we all looked towards Hyper as he shook his head, to get all the water off.

"What do you mean by that?" Darkspine asked as Hyper banged into his ear.

"I mean that they just disappeared."

"They can't just disappear!" Fleetway waved his arms in the air then looked at me. "Can they?"

"They can if Chaos Control was used." Exe had floated onto the ground while wringing out his quills.

"Chaos Control? How can-"

"Darn it to heck Shadow!" I interrupted Excalibur. I sighed and face-palmed. "He was probably able to gather enough surrounding Chaos energy."

"But the best part is that I know where they went."

"Where?" Dark asked and Exe smiled.

"Angel Island." I blinked and hummed.

"Hmm... you know... that actually might help..."

"What do you mean Sonic?" I looked up at Super and smirked.

"Why kill them here, when we could do it in the real world?" they all blinked and Hyper's eyes glowed with excitement.

"Does that mean what I think it means!?" he asked and I nodded. He gasped and flew around the air yelling yes over and over again.

"Huh?" Darkspine asked everyones elses confusion and I chuckled.

"It means that you will get your real bodies back."

"Really?" Werehog finally spoke up after a long pause of silence and I nodded. "Wow."

"That means that my armor will be impenetrable again."

"I'll be able to use my full capabilities for my fire.

"My aura will finally be useful for once." everyone was talking at once and Exe walked up to me confused.

"Remind me again, why exactly did we give up our bodies to begin with?" I deadpanned

"Have you looked in a mirror Exe?" he blinked and rubbed his neck with a wry smile.

"Oh, that. Yeah, now I remember."

"Hey Sonic?" I looked at Werehog as he spoke up. "What should I do with him?" I looked in his hands and glared at Tails. Everyone stopped talking as I walked up to him.

"What is he doing here?" my voice dripped with venom as I didn't take my eyes off of his light blue ones.

"He managed to escape from me and Fleetway but we forced him to watch as we killed his friends." Dark explained and I ran a finger down Tails check to his chest. He shivered and I chuckled.

"Alright then. I guess you can be my messenger."

"W-What do you want, Sonic?" I knew he tried to not stutter and I gave a friendly smile.

"Oh, just for you to do some errands for me. And if you do them all correctly and quickly enough, I might just give you some quarter. Do you understand that?" he gave a frantic nod "Perfect. First I want you to do is fly to Angel Island and lead all my friends to the emerald altar. The Master emerald is a cobalt colour so don't be fooled. Now, once you get there, there would be four small poles, each with a number. 2431 is the sequence you need to open the secret entrance. Lead them in there and have Knuckles decipher the story."

"What story?" I flicked his bangs.

"You'll know once you see it. Now, once you get the full story, lead them back to the Master emerald where we would be waiting and if everything is complete precisely, your life will be spared and your new job will be my messenger for the new world." I grabbed both his checks and brought his face closer so our noses almost touched. "You got that Tails?" he gave a frantic nod with wide eyes and I chuckled while letting him go. "Alright. No funny stuff fox." I narrowed my eyes then stepped back enough to give him room. "Angel Island is over there." I pointed at the flying island and once Werehog let him go, he immediately took off in the direction of the island.

"Sonic, are you sure that he will let his own friends die?" I chuckled at Super's question and turned to him.

"I knew that fox for years now and one thing is that he always looked up to me like a brother. So to see me as I really am, has him so startled that he would listen to me without hesitation." he chuckled and put his hands on his hips.

"You are pure evil, Sonic." I smirked and looked at Angel Island with my arms crossed over my chest.

"I know."


	18. Chapter 18

Tails p.o.v.

I can't believe Sonic said that! And straight to my face to! I felt my eyes sting and wiped any tears about to fall away. I can't cry. I just can't. But... what has my brother become? Did... did I send him over the edge by talking about Sally or was it something else? But still, why would he say he might spare me if I do this for him? Does that mean... that Sonic was evil all along? No... but... the way those forms looked at me... with murder in there eyes... they really were going to kill me weren't they? But... how could Sonic allow this? Unless that's not Sonic at all. I wouldn't be surprised if an impostor replaced Sonic and trapped him somewhere else. But... wouldn't Sonic's forms know if something is off with him? I mean, they seem to know Sonic more than any of us and listen to anything he tells them to do. But... but... what if he IS Sonic? I... I can't think like that. I can't imagine my brother as a murderer but... the footage I seen in the weird lab... was that what Sonic was like before he met me and everyone else? A murderer? I remembered what he and his forms looked like at first. They didn't have any gloves or shoes but what was going on with Sonic's hands and feet? They looked like they were made of water... but that's impossible! Only Chaos is made of water! Unless... no! Thats crazy! He can't be Chaos's son... can he? He did appear after the Chaos emeralds glowed... and there's only one creature in the entire universe that's blue beside Chaos but his eyes are different. Sonic's is emerald green and Chaos's eyes are sun yellow... I sighed and felt tired from flying to far. I kept going, cause they would find me either way, I don't feel like taking a swim and I'm not sure what to think anymore. Sonic said he would kill me if I didn't do what he said... Sonic truly is a monster.

Silver's p.o.v.

I managed to active my psychokinesis in time before everyone fell face flat into the ground. Once we were all standing, Shadow fell on his butt.

"Are you alright Shadow?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah. Just a... little... out of... breath."

"Did Chaos Control drain you that much?" Knuckles asked and he nodded again.

"I can't believe them!" we all looked over at Amy as she yelled out.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Rouge asked her and she tossed her hands to her sides.

"What's wrong? Sonniku's forms tried killing us! Thats whats wrong!"

"Amy calm down-"

"No! I won't calm down! not until I get some answers for why Sonic would allow them to kill us!" she interrupted Blaze and we heard a strange noise. We all looked to see that Tails was coming in and right before he was over the island, his tails gave out. I caught him before he went to far and brought him to safety.

"Phew! Ha... thanks Silver." he smiled and I smiled back.

"No problem." once he got his breath back, Knuckles held out a hand and he took it.

"Did you escape?" Tails hesitated before nodding and his smile vanished while taking his hand away from Knuckles.

"I told you this was a bad idea! I told you! And did you listen to me? NO! You just had to pry the answers out of Sonic without letting him answer them and thats whats got us into this whole mess in the first place!" he waved his hands around then dropped them while sighing. I looked at Blaze and she nodded in understanding.

"I'll admit that we may have been harsh on him." I nodded as well

"Yeah. I guess we have been." agreements from everyone else came around and Tails sighed.

"Alright. Well maybe we could... get to the Master Emerald." he gave a wry smile and Amy spoke up.

"Why would we go there?" he rubbed his neck

"Umm... well this is Angel Island and maybe... we could figure out what's going on." Knuckles hummed.

"Hmm... alright, I guess we could do that. And if this Angel Island is the same as the real one, then I know exactly where the altar is." Knuckles started walking away and we followed him. I kept on taking glances at Tails and he seemed to be worried about something. He kept on looking behind himself and playing with his namesakes. I got curious so I went up to him and he kept his head down.

"Tails? Whats wrong?"

"Why would you think something is wrong?" he said in a low voice. "Nothing's wrong Silver and you should stay out of others business." I looked behind him and swore that I just saw blank white eyes. I stopped moving and turned fully to where I thought I saw the eyes. Before I walked over, something yanked me back and I saw Tails with wide eyes. "That's not really a good idea Silver." I looked at him confused.

"why's that?" he froze then frantically looked around.

"You know... we should really get back to the others." I raised an eye ridge and he roughly grabbed my arm.

"Tails?" before I could ask what was going on, he started dragging me.

"We shouldn't waste anymore time." I yanked my arm away and crossed them over my chest.

"Somethings wrong and I know it." he chuckled with a wry smile.

"W-Why would you think that?" he started looking behind himself until I held both of his shoulders and made him look directly in my eyes.

"Tails. What's going on?" he opened his mouth and I interrupted him. "And don't say that nothing's wrong cause I see it in your eyes that something is wrong." he looked away from me and I sighed. "Come on Tails. Please can you tell me?" he sighed and moved away from me.

"We should get back to the others." he walked away and I sighed.

"Alright." once we got back, the others were already at the altar but even here, something seems off.

"Hey, Silver?" I looked over at Blaze as she walked to me. "Does something seem off to you?"

I nodded "Yeah but I can't put my finger on it."

"Uh, guys?" we walked up the altar to see that Knuckles was in front of it.

"What's the matter, Knuckie?" Rouge asked him and he stepped off to the side and instead of the Master Emerald, it was an emerald the same size but it was blue. There were four poles all identical but they had numbers ranging from 1-4 and those exact numbers looked popped out. But instead of numeric order, the numbers were misplaced.

"What in the world?" Shadow mumbled as Tails walked up to the first pole marked with '1', ran his hand over it then inspected each number and doing the same.

"2431..." he mumbled

"Huh?" Amy raised an eye ridge and he pressed each number while saying them out loud.

"2... 4... 3...1..." once he pressed the final number, the whole island shook.

"Whats going on!?" I yelled and we watched as a hidden doorway opened behind the 'Master Emerald'.

"Woah..." Knuckles said what was on all of our minds. "Tails, how did you know that would happen?" Tails said nothing but went inside.

"Tails! You can't go wondering about!" Amy ran in after him followed by Knuckles then the rest of us. Once we made it inside, I saw that there was writing all over the place in a strange language I didn't understand.

"Knuckles, can you decipher this?" Tails nodded towards the writing. Knuckles raised an eye ridge but went up to one of the walls and ran his hand over it. He looked at the other three walls and his eyes widened.

"My tribes language..." he muttered

"Why would old writing be behind the altar like this?" Blaze mumbled out loud while rubbing her chin.

"Wait a minute! Tails still hasn't told us how he knew that number combination!" I yelled out while pointing at Tails and he shrugged.

"It made an S pattern. What more should I say?" he looked over at Knuckles. "Well?"

"I guess I can try..." he cleared his thought and ran his hand over the writing as he spoke.

_"A long time ago, when the world was very new, gods maintained the universe. But the gods were getting bored of nothing happening so, Humans were born. The gods watched over their creations and made sure that each individual was equal and harmony was in every soul. But when the gods noticed that the world the Humans lived on was dying, the gods created 7 objects of pure power; The Chaos Emeralds. These objects were powerful little things and kept the world in balance._

_Years went by of nothing happening until the Humans found the emeralds and wanted to abuse their power. The gods weren't happy that their creations were using the emeralds for selfish deeds, so they took all ability to use Chaos energy away from them, and instead passing that power down to what Humans would call, animals. The animals that were given this power seemed to evolve in a strange way, one that set them apart from Humans but still remained as they were. These animals called themselves Mobians. Mobians could talk, walk and even act like a Human would but they still had their animal genes. But one thing that made the gods love Mobians over Humans was nature._

_As time went on, Humans found that they could use machines and would destroy nature to do so but Mobians on the other hand, they worshiped nature. Everything around them they thought was a blessing but since they still had a tiny sliver of Human in them, they would cut themselves off so they could still act like Humans but not go so far to ruin the world._

_Upon watching their every move, Chaos The God Of Destruction And Protector Of The Innocent was put to watch over them. Seeing as how the Mobians respected the emeralds instead of abusing them, Chaos asked the gods to help him create something that could control the emeralds in case Humans got ahold of them, and they agreed. And so, The Master Emerald was born. Chaos decided to stay inside this new emerald to watch over all of the world but since it got difficult to track wherever the emeralds went, he placed some of his and the Master Emerald's power into the Chaos Emeralds._

_Humans were finally able to gather all 7 Emeralds but since they weren't able to use them, they used machines to harness their power. Chaos tried to stop the power flow between machine and Emerald but couldn't. The Emeralds resisted him._

_What Chaos didn't know that day when he placed that power within them, was that he created a sentient being. A being in which was so powerful, it could destroy multiple gods at once and not have a single scratch; An Entity. Chaos got worried because he sensed this Entity, he feared that it would go against everything the gods believed. Destruction and Death. And that was exactly what happened. The Entity could feel every bit of pain the Humans had made them go through and hatred towards the Humans had grown._

_Chaos was finally able to severe the connection and asked the gods to create a separate world, in which the Humans would never bother the Emeralds and the Entity would be at peace. That Day, the world split in two and Earth and Mobius was created. Humans were placed on Earth while Mobians were placed on Mobius._

_Though, that didn't stop the Entity. No. Its hatred only grew to the point were it not only wanted to destroy Humans but Mobians as well since it saw every living thing as the same and Mobians acted like Humans. The Entity's power became so strong, that the gods had to sacrifice themselves just to calm its soul. The only two gods that remained were Chaos and Iblis. Seeing as how the Entity wasn't going to destroy anything, Iblis had left Mobius for another world similar to it while Chaos had remained to watch over if anything went wrong._

_Days turned into Weeks which turned into Months and that turned into Years. Nothing had happened and Chaos was glad that now the Master Emerald had guardians to protect it, Chaos would finally be able to get some sleep._

_Though while he slept, Humans had found a way to travel back to Mobius and seek out the Chaos Emeralds. Mobians had joined the Humans in an investigation to see how such small objects contained power beyond anyone's mind. They ran some tests on the Emeralds but since Chaos sensed something wrong he woke up but was too late to do anything._

_Before he could severe the connection, The Entity had awoken and seeing both creatures in front of it, the Entity was furious. Using the Chaos Emeralds as a doorway to finally escape, the Entity freed itself and Chaos was in shock at seeing such a creature exist._

_The Entity was cobalt blue, an unnatural colour that could fool anyone from being loyal to dangerous. But what surprised Chaos even more was the Entity's eyes. Emerald green. And above all that, it was a hedgehog. Chaos had known from watching Mobians that hedgehogs were a sacred animal for being the strongest to exist and seeing as how the Entity choose this form only proved his suspicions about having his and the Master Emerald's colour. This Entity was truly a monster._

_Fortunately for him, it couldn't access its true form but since the Chaos Emeralds didn't scatter like they were supposed to that became a reality. The Entity had created 8 more hedgehogs all loyal to it but not so powerful so that it could still control them. These hedgehogs all listened to it but before The Entity could finish its master plan of destroying every living being, a fair maiden came along. This maiden had calmed the Entity's soul and Mobius was safe from its wrath._

_But be warned for all who shall read this, a foolish mortal and his friends will awaken that hatred once more and the Entity would wreak havoc wherever it shall so please."_

Knuckles turned back around with wide eyes once he finished reading.

"An Entity?" I asked after a bit of silence.

"With cobalt fur..." Knuckles started

"And emerald green eyes." Amy finished.

"8 other hedgehogs." Shadow stated

"All extremely powerful." Blaze muttered

"But how could big blue be this all powerful being?" Rouge questioned while placing her hands on her hips. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Then allow me to tell you." we turned to the voice and saw Sonic himself with all his forms in battle stances. "And once you know, you all shall die."


	19. Chapter 19

Third Person

As the gang stared at the nine hedgehogs, they stared back but waited for the signal. The signal that would allow them to kill the other creatures. Sonic smiled at the scene he had created and his emeralds travelled to light blue eyes. Sonic held out his hand and waved the fox over.

"Come here Tails." the fox's ears pinned to his head and his namesakes were held tightly in his hands but he still walked towards the cobalt hedgehog. He knew better than anyone that if Sonic says something, he means it. So, to say that he was literally going to kill everyone and seeing all nine killer hedgehogs in front of him only confirmed any doubts he may have had. Once the fox was standing beside the hedgehog he once called his brother, said being placed his arm around orange shoulders. "Your one of us now, little bro."

"Tails?" the fox looked at the pink hedgehog who spoke up. "Your behind this? You were working with Sonic all along?" the fox felt guilty for betraying his friends and looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry guys." he said and Knuckles snorted.

"I should've known." he pointed an accusing finger at the fox "We all should've known that you wouldn't know something so important and not tell us. You really are a little fox aren't you? Keeping secrets to yourself, joining with an evil hedgehog. It all makes senses know." Tails's head popped up at hearing that.

"But-"

"No buts, traitor." Silver got into a fighting stance followed by Blaze.

"And why are you calling me evil?" Sonic said as he tilted his head slightly "Is it wrong to follow one's ideals or dreams? To do what you think is right? To feel such pain and hold yourself back? To help everyone and they not help you?" his voice grew harsh with each question he asked and the gang was a little taken back from it. "My brothers and I had faced this pathetic rock before and saw that not everyone is good nor evil so I ask again, why are you calling me evil?"

"Because you and those, THINGS are trying to kill everyone!" Amy shouted and received growls from the hedgehogs.

"Watch it you little bitch." Super growled.

"We are far more powerful than you ever were and can kill you all in ten seconds flat." Exe said with venom dripping from his tongue. Shadow had stepped back from the growls the hedgehogs were making until he was almost against the wall. In his eyes, he could see the pain the cobalt hedgehog had in his and had wondered if something had happened to put it there. And as if the gods were listening, he got what he wanted.

"First of all, they are my brothers and second, they have been through everything with me." Sonic stated in a matter of fact tone while crossing his arms over his chest.

"If they are your brothers, then why are they listening to you? I thought they would do what they wanted." Blaze inquired.

"Because I created them." he looked down at Tails who was silent during the whole conversation. "Tails, care to explain what you saw in the lab?" Tails shivered at the dangerous tone the cobalt hedgehog was using.

"I saw that a bunch of scientists were surrounding the seven Chaos Emeralds. The emeralds were connected to a machine and when everything was going smoothly, the emeralds glowed and Sonic appeared. After, his brothers appeared and they killed all the scientists under Sonic's orders." Tails had shivered at the parts were he said 'brothers' and 'killed' but stopped himself from stuttering. He can't look weak, especially with everyone's eyes on him. Tails dared to look up his used to be friends and saw mixed emotions in their eyes. Confusion, hurt, betrayal, anger and a lot of other things as well.

"That's right. They went through everything with me." Sonic had given the fox and squeeze and looked at the gang. "You never helped me when I was feeling down and never asked if I was okay. You didn't do anything and thought I could take care of myself. And after everything I did to help protect you, you treat me like dirt in the end." he growled the last part then chuckled. "And now, we are here and your thinking I'm the evil one cause I'm doing what I believe." he shook his head. "I really was a fool thinking that you were like Sally."

"Sally?" Amy had spoken up again. "Who's she?"

"Someone far greater than you, you little slut." Sonic glared and caused the pink hedgehog's eyes to go wide.

"I don't mean to pry, but even I'm getting curious about who this Sally is." Blaze spoke in a calm voice and caused Sonic to sigh.

"She was the love of my life, Sally Acorn. She was a princess next in line to the throne and boy could she ever fight." he chuckled then he frowned. "But one day during the war, she had died by pushing me out of a bullet's path and taken the hit." he closed his eyes and sighed. "From that day forward, I wanted to do what I always wanted to do. Kill all those responsible." he clenched his hands and looked at the gang with fury in his eyes. "And in order to do that, I have to get rid of all those who stand in my way." he smirked an evil smirk and a weird light shone in his eyes. "And that would be you. Hyper." the white hedgehog had gotten out of his battle stance and took the fox's hand.

"Come on Tails. Let's stand over here." the fox obliged to the white hedgehog's words because he knew what was going to happen next and didn't feel like seeing any more bloodshed. Tails took one last glance at his used to be friends until he was out of the cave and sighed. He felt extremely guilty for doing that and the white hedgehog had looked at him as if he was sensing his inner turmoil. "Is something wrong Tails?" the fox's ears perked at hearing the hedgehog speak.

"Oh, uh..." he didn't know what to say but the hedgehog smiled instead.

"Don't worry Tails. You have us. You don't need to worry about them anymore." the fox looked down at sighed. He didn't want to do this but if it was to make them happy, he was willing to accept them as his brothers.

"Alright." he was led in front of the 'Master Emerald' and Hyper had watched over him while he hoped and prayed that they would be alright. Though he doubted that would happen. Back in the cave, the others were forced against the wall as the now eight hedgehogs advanced towards them.

"Before we kill you, I would like to ask three of you to join me." Sonic had spoken up while his brothers surrounded them.

"And whys that?" Shadow asked and Sonic chuckled

"Because Shadow, you, Silver and Blaze would greatly affect this worlds destruction." he gave an innocent smile as the three beings in question looked at each other.

"No way am I ever joining you!" Silver yelled while glaring at the cobalt hedgehog.

"I'm with Silver. I care for all living things and destroying is not my style." Blaze crossed her arms over her chest and Sonic frowned.

"Oh? Okay, then you shall die." the cat and white hedgehog were held in Super and Fleetway's grip while Amy was held in Exe's and Werehog held Knuckles. Dark, Darkspine and Excalibur stood next to Sonic, waiting for what the ebony hedgehog's answer will be. "Well, Shads. Its up to you. What's your choice? Do you want to die with them or come with me and be one of us?" Shadow looked at his friends then back at Sonic. He wasn't about to break Maria's promise but hearing the cobalt hedgehog actually having someone that he loved, made the ebony hedgehog second guess himself. If he teamed up with Sonic, then he could still avenge Gerald and get revenge on G.U.N. for treating him poorly but on the other hand, Maria had asked him to give the humans a chance. He was so confused! Sonic had seen that Shadow was struggling with his answer and thought of the perfect thing to make Shadow choose him over them.

"You know Shads," Sonic started "Do you remember who killed Maria to begin with?" now that got his attention.

"Huh?"

"Do you know who killed her?" Shadow knew G.U.N. had killed her but it was only on accident... was it? After some silence, Sonic answered him. "It was G.U.N." Shadow blinked.

"I already knew it was them but where are you getting at?" Shadow raised an eye ridge.

"Because G.U.N did it under choice, not force." Shadow went wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Yeah, before you were created, G.U.N. had asked Gerald to create something that would be to benefit mankind. G.U.N. had given Gerald some hedgehog D.N.A they found and made the deal with Black Doom to have some of his D.N.A. And from that day, you were created. But when G.U.N. got wind of the fact you had alien D.N.A, they asked Gerald to give you training with your Chaos abilities. Time went on but Gerald saw that Maria was paying more attention to you then him and had asked G.U.N to come aboard and take you down to Earth and leave Maria all alone. Commander Towers wanted you as a soldier instead of something to cure disease and without Gerald's consent, he started to capture anyone that was aboard the Ark and killed any that resisted. Gerald was cornered by Towers and he had said to get you and bring you to him. Gerald refused to do it even with Maria liking you more than him and that's where your memory's began, did they not?" Sonic titled his head and Shadow placed a hand on his. How? Is all he could think. How could this happen?

"You were running down that hall with G.U.N. on your trail and when you got to that very room, Towers was the one that was banging on the door, to let him in. Maria knew what was going to happen because she overheard the talk between Gerald and Towers so she thought of the only thing possible, she pushed you into one of the pods just as Towers came in. She had her hand around the handle to eject your pod and Towers was telling her to stand down. She resisted and pulled it but before your pod ejected, Towers shot Maria in hopes that you would grow cold to everyone and Towers would be able to use you as the perfect soldier. He was wrong and now, here we are." Sonic gestured around himself once he finished the story. Shadow's breathing was erratic and his eyes were small from fear. He didn't remember this. But, when Sonic was telling the story, images were filling his mind of all the good times he was with Maria and that day. The day she died.

"H-How?" he stuttered and Sonic gave a gentle smile knowing that the ebony hedgehog was very much confused.

"I want to help you Shadow. To show you the truth for why you were created and to show you that everyone was just using you for your power." Sonic held out a hand to the ebony hedgehog and Shadow looked at it. "But I won't. I'll treat you as if you were my own brother. So, what do you say?" Shadow hesitated then looked at Sonic's emeralds. They had a burning desire to kill and destroy and now that Shadow knew the full truth, he had something burning inside him as well. And he wanted to let it out. A gloved ebony hand wrapped around a gloved watery one and Shadow smirked.

"I'm in." Sonic smirked as well

"You won't regret your choice."

"Shadow, how could you join him?" Rouge asked as Shadow stood next to Dark.

"Because he understands me unlike everyone else." Shadow looked at the cobalt hedgehog. "Why don't we give them a chance to try and run before we slaughter them?" Sonic chuckled

"Excellent idea Shads. You know, for my rival, we surely do think alike." Sonic had walked out of the cave with all his brothers and prisoners. Shadow stood beside Tails as the fox looked at him confused.

"Shadow? But I thought that Sonic would kill you?" he whispered

"I'm immortal fox and I believe that Faker would betray us." he whispered back

"Betray us, but why would he do that?"

"Like that writing said, he hated all living things and wanted to kill everyone." Tails put a hand on his chin as he watched Sonic's brothers align his friends all in a row, in front of the 'Master Emerald'. His ears perked up at what this would mean. If Sonic got rid of all of them, then there would be no one to stop him. He had to do something and quickly!

"Shadow, do you think you can distract Sonic and his brothers long enough to allow Knuckles to use the 'Master Emerald'?" Shadow looked at him confused.

"I can try but why do I need to distract them?"

"If this Emerald works like the real one, then maybe Knuckles might be able to use it to get us back to the real world." Shadow tilted his head to the side, still not understanding the fox and Tails sighed. "Sonic had said in context that the Emerald was a portal from his mind to the outside world. Well... he didn't really say that but he said that it was perfect that we are here and his brothers would get their bodies back." Shadow slowly nodded and Tails deadpanned. "Did you understand any of that?"

"Not at all." Tails sighed and looked at the cobalt hedgehog then the ebony one.

"Just try to distract Sonic, please? You already think that Sonic would betray us so it wouldn't be a problem for you to attack him." Tails pleaded to the ebony hedgehog and Shadow sighed.

"Alright." as Shadow was waiting for an opening, Sonic had fully gotten everyone in a line but stumbled a bit as a Chaos spear was sent to his back. He turned to Shadow with a snarl and the ebony hedgehog jumped a bit when he heard the strange noise.

"And to think that I trusted you Shadow and you go behind my back before they are killed?" Sonic chuckled and gave an evil smirk but when Super was about to go after the ebony hedgehog, the cobalt one held out his arm and stopped the golden hedgehog. "Leave him to me." Super nodded and stepped back, along with the other eight hedgehogs. Sonic began taking off his gloves revealing light blue hands made of water instead of peach fur like his arms. "I'm not going to hold back anymore Shadow." he waved his hand in a taunt and got into a fighting stance. Shadow stood there then copied the cobalt hedgehog. The two hedgehogs watched each other, emeralds staring at crimson. A strange wind blowing threw their quills making them sway back and forth. Emeralds narrowed and in a blink of an eye, the two locked arms and the fight began.

Tails was careful to avoid the fight between the two blurs as he made his way towards Knuckles. He had to duck under the foliage as Exe had turned to look at him and then look back at the fight. Tails inwardly sighed in relief then was able to make it behind the echidna.

"Psst!" Knuckles head perked up as he had heard the noise but no one else did. "Knuckles!" the echidna looked towards a bush as he saw light blue eyes looking at him.

"Tails?"

"Come here!" the fox whispered as he waved the echidna over and Knuckles obliged.

"Tails, why are you here? I thought that you would be with your new _brothers_ by now." Knuckles emphasis the word 'brothers' as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I betrayed you and I'm sorry about that but I know now that I was also going to be betrayed." Knuckles raised an eye ridge.

"You? Betrayed?" Tails sighed and quickly pulled Knuckles into the bush causing the echidna to stumble.

"Look, you may not trust me now and I understand that but I need you to activate the blue 'Master Emerald' so we can get out of here and actually have a chance to live. Shadow is distracting Sonic right now so we don't have a lot of time." Knuckles scanned the fox up and down before he shook his head.

"Tails..."

"Please Knuckles!" Tails clasped his hands together in front of his face as he looked at the echidna. "All of the world is counting on you to save them. Without us, everyone will die." Knuckles sighed and ran a hand through his dreadlocks.

"I'll see what I can do." Tails smiled and hugged Knuckles

"Oh! Thank you Knuckles!"

"Yeah, yeah. But remember, you still have to gain my trust back." Tails stepped back and scratched the back of neck while giving a wry smile.

"Oh, haha, yeah. Sorry about that." without anyone watching, Knuckles managed to get in front of the 'Master Emerald' and trying anything that might work while Tails still hid behind the bushes, in hope that Shadow would succeed.


	20. Chapter 20

Third Person

Huffs came from ebony lips as the hedgehog tried desperately to get some air after a full blown punch to the stomach. Black furred hands clutched the ebony's middle in an attempt to try and stop it from hurting. Shadow had a little doubt from the start when Sonic had said he wasn't going easy on him. Boy, was he ever wrong. He had thought that when the cobalt hedgehog wasn't going easy on him, he thought that it was just a measly punch to the stomach or some useless cat fight but this, he couldn't tell what this... being was at all.

Sonic surely does stand by his name of speed demon and blue blur as Shadow can only see the other blur of his rival and the hits he's taken are focused based on speed and skill. Shadow would be able to stand his guard against his opponent if it wasn't for the fact the other kept hitting him with attacks that he thought wasn't the hedgehog at all. All of times they fought, Sonic would be taking most of the hits while Shadow stood there giving them out like candy. This was totally different now. It was like a complete role change. Shadow had been taking most of the hits and sporting some new cuts and bruises to prove it while Sonic on the other hand had none at all. The ebony hedgehog had been able to get in a few punches and kicks but it wasn't enough to cause physical harm and it didn't help as how he'd make a Chaos spear, the azure's watery hands would absorb the attack and throw it back causing double the damage.

Shadow began to wonder if all there other fights had been just for the ebony to gain a false sense of pride over the cobalt one thinking he was more powerful just to uplift his spirit cause the way he sees it now, Sonic was the one beating him senseless. After everything they have gone through, he should have seen it sooner. Though while it was one of the cobalt's brothers in charge, they have faced multiple gods, power-hungry monsters, fell from space countless of times, gone to different worlds and lots of other stuff. But after all that, it was Sonic's brothers who had shown that strength, the power that burns deep within them. Not Sonic. Sonic created them as his brothers, he had used his own power to bring them to life. If he can create 8 powerful beings all that isn't as strong as he is but stronger than by normal means, how powerful IS Sonic?

The story from the cave had already mentioned that Sonic was an entity that obtained its power from Chaos and the real Master Emerald. If that's the case, then Sonic would be unstoppable! He is already able to defeat Perfect Chaos and that was years ago. To have something with a burning desire to destroy everything and not be able to stop it, that would be impossible. But Sonic says nothing is impossible. Just seeing him fight in front of him, he can already see some similarities that Sonic had chosen for each of his brothers. He can stretch his arms out like Werehog, turn his hands into claws like Exe and Fleetway, move at speeds that make him look invisible like Dark, change his arms into a sharp blade like Excalibur's sword, be able to use any attack to his advantage like Hyper and pack a huge punch in his attacks like Darkspine and Super. If a being had as much power as Sonic does, of course they would use it to their advantage. Sonic can do multiple things and not break a sweat. Hell, if he didn't know back then, he would say that Sonic was made, no, born to destroy everything in sight.

Shadow grunted as he was rammed into a tree and fell to the ground. He struggled to get up and stand straight. His limits were coming up faster then he liked and he didn't know how much longer he could last. He hunched over slightly as the cobalt hedgehog came to a stop a few feet away from the ebony one.

"Had enough Shadow?" Sonic taunted the hedgehog in question as said hedgehog coughed into his hand revealing a bit of blood. "You know, I could always end your suffering." at the word suffering, Sonic's right hand changed into a long spear-head and Shadow's eyes widened slightly at seeing the weapon. He gave a nasty glare at his rival and got into a fighting stance.

"Your the one going down." he growled and Sonic scoffed.

"Really? Cause it looks like you're the one that's about to die here." he pointed the watery blade at Shadow and placed his left hand on his hip. "And I'm just stating the facts." the ebony hedgehog bared his teeth then lunged at the cobalt hedgehog but in one quick movement, Sonic had side-stepped out of the way, twirled around and strikes across Shadow's check with his spear-head causing some blood to spray. Shadow hissed in pain at the wound. He instinctively held his check while turning to face the cobalt hedgehog who shrugged. "I warned you." Shadow lunged at Sonic again but instead of going straight at him, Shadow jumped into the air, planning an aerial kick when Sonic had also jumped into the air right over the ebony's head, twirled behind him and planted a solid kick sending him crashing to the ground. Shadow coughed up the dirt that made it into his mouth and managed to stand up, looking over at the cobalt hedgehog with a scowl.

"This is finished." Sonic scratched his ear with his spear-head as if it wasn't just used to spray blood and looked at Shadow with a disamuzed face.

"Oh, so your saying that you lose?" he raised an eye ridge as Shadow summoned a Chaos spear and held it like a knife.

"No, I'm saying that your going to lose." he lunged at Sonic again and planned to plunge the Chaos spear into him when Sonic had brought up one hand to hold the ebony's wrist and send his weapon straight threw Shadow's abdomen. Crimson eyes went wide as he felt the watery spear-head impale him and Sonic smirked.

"You can never beat me Shads. Never can and never will." he whispered then pulled his weapon out and held Shadow's chest fur to hold him in place. "I will always win. No one can beat me." he pushed Shadow causing him to land on his back. Sonic's ears perked when he heard a strange whimper escape from ebony lips and chuckled as Shadow's whole body racked in shivers. He looked at his so-called friends and pointed his bloody spear-head at them. "Are you going to drag Shadow to you or should I finish him now?" Rouge, Blaze and Amy rushed to Shadow's side and picked him up bringing him over towards Silver and Knuckles as they looked at his wound. Tails was shivering at the thought of Sonic doing that to him so he rushed over to Shadow's side as well and begun to inspect him when he stopped from Sonic's voice. "Do you really think that you can help him Tails?" the fox hesitated before turning towards the cobalt hedgehog as his brothers were lining up beside him. "They don't trust you enough to help him besides, you got Shadow to fight me anyway so it was your fault."

"But I didn't think you would hurt him!" Tails yelled out. Sonic raised an eye ridge.

"Not hurt him? Are you serious Tails. I told you that I was going to kill them if you did what I asked so why would you go against me when you knew that if you did, you would die?"

"That's just it. Shadow told me that you had a burning desire to kill every living thing and that you would betray me. So if you would already do that, then I don't care if you kill me. All I care about is if my friends are the ones who are safe." Sonic frowned and Tails turned to Knuckles nodding at him. The echidna stood in front of the blue 'Master Emerald' and began to chant some words, which cobalt ears perked up to.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Knuckles didn't stop and when the emerald began to glow, all of Sonic's mind glowed as well. Sonic growled then looked at his brothers who were staring at them in shock. "What are you waiting for!? Get them!" he pointed at the gang and before anyone could react, everyone was blinded by a white light.


	21. Chapter 21

Blaze's p.o.v.

I stumbled from the bright light shining in my face and blinked to get rid of the dots dancing in my vision. I rubbed my head then looked around to see that we weren't an Angel Island anymore but Sonic's room and everyone else was also standing here.

"Is everyone alright?" I asked and received a chorus of yes's, okays and fines.

"Huh? Sonic's room?" Silver turned around in a complete circle before facing me. "So that emerald takes us back to where we were before everything happens?" before anyone could answer him, Shadow yelled out in pain and we looked over to see all the bruises and cuts from when he was in Sonic's mind.

"Shadow! Are you alright?" Amy asked worried as Rouge and Knuckles held him standing up straight.

"Yeah... just hurt." Tails had raced out of the room and when he came back, he had a medical kit. Shadow hissed as Tails had started cleaning some of his wounds.

"What do you think is going to happen now?" I questioned but as I said that, Sonic's body began glowing.

"Guys, this way!" Rouge had lead us away from his room so we wouldn't be spotted but can still watch on what was going on. 8 other figures appeared and once the light died down, we saw that it was Sonic's brothers who had appeared.

"Oh, guys, guys! We have our bodies back!" Hyper jumped up and down as he cheered over and over again. Super chuckled and looked at everyone then at Sonic as he groaned while sitting up. Sonic glared at Super once he laid his eyes on him.

"Next time you decide to bring extra visitors into my mind, I'll be the one pounding on yours." Super gave a wry smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, haha, sorry about that Sonic."

"Hmm... I wonder..." Dark hummed as his aura had reached out towards Super and slapped him upside the head. Super glared at Dark as the navy hedgehog chuckled.

"Yup. Still got it." Super rolled his eyes then looked at Sonic.

"What should we do now? They already got away." Sonic stood up from his bed and chuckled while giving an evil smirk.

"There's only one thing left to do." Fleetway's eyes widened

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Sonic nodded and everyone gained a weird glint in their eyes.

"Werehog." Sonic pointed up at the roof and the 6 foot hedgehog punched it causing debris to go everywhere. Sonic giggled then gave the widest smile I've ever seen him use. "Have at it." everyone left through the roof but all that was left was Darkspine and Sonic. "What's the matter with you?" Sonic asked as he raised an eye ridge.

"Over there." he pointed in our direction and when Sonic looked our way, our eyes locked and he glared at me. I immediately pushed everyone farther into the room we were in and shut the door. I got everyone to get as far away from the door as possible and we waited for what would happen. I took a glance at Shadow to see that Tails had already put bandages around the one cut on his stomach and a few smaller ones on the cuts around his body.

"Get back with the others." I heard Sonic's voice and then soft footsteps get louder until the only noise was our every breathing. A louder then possible knock came three times making us all jump. "I know you are all in there." we looked at each other and Tails held a finger to his mouth. "I also know that you all won't survive." he chuckled. "Come on. I won't let it hurt if you come peaccccefully." he stretched out the 'c' as if it was an 's' and another chuckle was heard. Some more silence until the door was banged on. "You know what... if you want to hide like the little cowards you are, then I'll burn this house to the ground with you stuck inside." his voice was muffled as if his face was up against the door. Some more footsteps were heard but they sounded like they were getting farther away until they came back. Some splashing sounds came from right outside the door and everywhere else. I heard something spark and smelt something burning... I widened my eyes and went to feel the door-handle but recoiled as it was hot.

"Blaze? Whats wrong?" I heard Silver ask and looked at him.

"Sonic is going to burn us down." he stared at me then used his psychokinesis and opened the door seeing flames in all the halls, rooms, and even some down stairs. He immediately closed the door and we all got away from the door. Only then did I look around to see that we were in a bathroom.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod." Tails was freaking out as he paced back and forth.

"What do we do now?" Rouge asked as she sat on the toilet lid and I looked at the tap sitting beside it.

"Can you use Chaos Control Shadow?" Knuckles asked and Shadow shook his head.

"No. Sonic beat me up to much and I'm still weak from doing it back in his mind."

"There has to be a way out of here!" Amy yelled and I turned on the tap full blast and went to the tub, turning both knobs also to full blast.

"Blaze, what are you doing?" Tails asked as he saw the running water and Amy started to freak out.

"Your trying to kill us!"

"No I'm not." I said in a calm voice. "Fires biggest weakness is water so if we wait long enough for the water to get high enough, we could use it to make a path for us to escape." they stared at me then Tails smiled.

"Ohhhh. Yeah, I forgot about that. Good thinking Blaze." he rubbed his chin then we all froze as we heard a loud creak and groan.

"Did you guys hear that?" Knuckles asked after a bit of silence and we nodded.

"Was that the house?" Rouge questioned and Tails face-palmed.

"Sonic must've gotten down to the supports and sent them on fire too."

"The supports! How could he have done that!?" Amy screeched and I deadpanned.

"He has eight powerful brothers and he is the strongest out of them all." she blinked then looked down.

"Oh." I looked down at the water level and saw that it was rising faster than I expected. It was already at our waists.

"I'm so glad my makeup is waterproof." Rouge said out of the blue and we all stared at her.

"Why would you be worrying about your makeup at a time like this!?" Silver screamed and she placed a hand on her chest.

"A woman's beauty should never be tarnished."

"If you are all done fooling around, you would see that we are in a life or death situation here!" Shadow yelled out and everyone went quiet.

"He's right you know." I said. "We can't lose sight of what we have to do now." we nodded and the house groaned again. Some ceiling dirt came down as the house also shook and we had to hold onto something so we wouldn't fall down.

"The house won't stay standing up for much longer!" Knuckles yelled and I ran to the door.

"Hold on tight!" I yelled and snapped the door open causing all the water to rush out. Once the water came out, some of the fire went out with a hiss and some of it was still going. "Lets go!" we all went running as the water had cleared a path and once we made it to the bottom level, the house shook again. We made it out in the nick of time as the ceiling fell and just kept running until we were 50 feet away. We watched as the remains of the house burnt away into nothing.

"My house." Tails whined

"I don't think your house is the most important thing here." we all turned to Shadow's voice and our eyes widened at the scene before us.

"Chaos..." the whole world was either in flames, looked like a landfill or a barren wasteland. Some other buildings in the distance were burning while the trees were black and there was no grass in huge spots. Bodies of different Mobians and Humans were mingled and some were torn apart in gruesome ways. Overall, I didn't recognize the world anymore. It looked like something out of a horror story.


	22. Chapter 22

Third Person

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Blaze stared in shock at seeing the world they once knew to be peaceful and full of life. Everything was practically gone.

The gang had all started to walk away from the burnt mess that used to be a house to the open fields of Green Hill. Well... more like Grey and Bloody Hill. The unevolved animals were like clothes, tattered, torn, laying on anything, gutted and much more. The grass and trees can't even be called green anymore as they had blood splattered on them and they looked dull in their black and grey colour scheme. The sky was equally depressing and the ocean in the distance had bodies floating in it, turning the water a horrid blood colour.

They had already made it through Green Hill and saw the city in the clearing. Once they made it there, they had to be careful not to get caught as some of Sonic's brothers were literally wreaking havoc on anything they touched. The ones they saw the most were Fleetway, Werehog and Darkspine. Super, Hyper, Exe, Excalibur, Dark and Sonic were nowhere to be seen.

"I still can't believe they did this." Tails whispered as they had hidden behind a broken building from watching Werehog smash one on the opposite side of the street.

"Well, believe it or not, they did all this while we were stuck in that house." Shadow said and they managed to slip past Werehog without being noticed.

"I just don't understand why Sonic would hate everyone. Did Sally's death really affect him that much?" Amy pipped up

"No, not all of it. The story had said that Sonic hated everyone even before Sally came along so I don't think that is the most important part here." Knuckles sighed then looked at Rouge, Silver and Blaze. "What do you three think?"

"Well, I'm not sure about you, but I think big blue is a greedy little bastard." Rouge crossed her arms over her chest and looked towards the psychokinetic hedgehog and pyrokinetic cat.

"How could you say that Rouge?" Silver said in disbelief "What has Sonic ever done to you?"

"Well, lets see, he's tried drowning us, burning us and he even has a fetish with killing and destroying anything he wants to." she counted all the things on her hands then looked at the white hedgehog. "You really are naive if you think that Sonic has done nothing to you."

"I'm not naive!" he yelled and Blaze shook her head.

"Silver..."

"Hey, guys!" everyone looked towards Tails as he brought a rifle over. "Look what I found."

"Woah Tails! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Silver yelled out and Tails looked at the weapon in his hands confused. He was pointing it at the sky.

"It won't hurt you unless its shot Silver." he said then checked to see if it had bullets and it was full.

"This might help for now." Shadow said as he inspected the gun. "But I doubt it would do some real damage to any of them."

"Then maybe we could check some houses for any other useful stuff." Knuckles said as he walked into one house with everyone behind him. Once they made it in, they started to search through if anything was there and saw an ax as well as a chainsaw. Tails had given the rifle over to Knuckles because he didn't have much experience with guns at all.

"I think I'll stay with my hammer." Amy said as she summoned her weapon but gave the other two the evil eye. She didn't trust any of those other weapons.

"I'm good with my fire." Blaze ignited fire into her palms as Silver lifted the two weapons with his powers.

"Its good to be prepared." he shrugged and looked at Tails as he held the ax.

"I'll hold onto this one." he said as he gripped it tightly. Rouge sighed then held her hand out.

"Hand me that chainsaw." Silver handed it to her and she touched the silver starting chain. "I think I like this one." Shadow came back from one of the rooms with a 36' caliber fully loaded.

"This is my weapon." he said and Tails nodded.

"Alright. We have our weapons, lets go to one of the other houses and get anything else we might need." they headed out with their weapons in tow and entered the house adjacent to the one they came into.

"Whos there?" a voice called out to them once they stepped through the doorway.

"Umm, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Silver and Blaze?" Tails said and a figure appeared from the shadows. They stared in shock at seeing Vanilla holding a handgun already cocked and aimed at them.

"How can I be sure that's really you?" she asked. They took in her full appearance and saw that her dress was torn at the edges, her fur was messed up and dirtied and her eyes were wide with her pupils being small from fear.

"Woah, woah. Calm down Vanilla." Rouge tried to calm her down but her grip tightened even more and her trigger finger was twitching.

"Why should I trust you? I will not be fooled again!" she held the gun a bit higher so it was aimed for their heads.

"Put your weapons down guys." Shadow said as he slowly put his gun on the ground then held his hands up. "Do it." he grit his teeth together and everyone looked at each other then did what the ebony hedgehog asked. Shadow began slowly advancing towards Vanilla as the female rabbit was shivering.

"S-Stay back!" she yelled then Shadow stopped as he was right in front of her.

"I'm not going to harm you Miss. Rabbit." he spoke in a calm and gentle voice as Vanilla's breathing was ragged.

"How can I be sure?" she asked again as Shadow slowly put his hands around her's and gave a small smile.

"Because we are going to try and stop Sonic so this would end." he said and Vanilla blinked. Her hands slowly uncurled from the gun and Shadow put it on the ground. "See?" he gestured to everyone once she had calmed down. "We aren't going to hurt you."

She nodded and held her head down low. "I'm terribly sorry I pointed that gun at you. Its just, when I saw you, I wasn't sure if it was really you or if it was them coming to finish me off."

Amy looked around then at Vanilla confused. "Where's Cream?"

"They took her." Vanilla sighed then had tears welling up in her eyes. "That... that darn white hedgehog and dark blue hedgehog with the red eyes... They took her!" she yelled then Shadow had pulled her into a hug as she bawled her eyes out. Everyone looked at each other before looking towards the ebony hedgehog and adult rabbit.

"How did they take her?" Blaze asked once Vanilla had calmed down.

"I didn't know they were those two until they had Cream in their arms and I had a gun in my hands." she sighed then turned to everyone. "Someone knocked on the door like usual and when Cream opened it, it was those two looking like Amy and Silver though I didn't know that at first. Cream was excited to see Amy and gave her a hug while Silver came up to me. Before anything could happen, I saw that Cream was trying to get out of Amy's arms but she just held on tighter to her. She said something like 'how could something so innocent as you turn into something so monstrous' or something like that. I asked if Amy could let her go and when she picked up Cream and started to walk away, that's when they showed their real appearance. The white hedgehog told the dark blue one to finish me off and I was able to find a gun I stashed away in case of an emergency like that. I was able to fend him off and wound him but I lost Cream as I was fighting for my life." Vanilla looked down in sorrow as she had more tears threatening to fall. Everyone was in shock at hearing that story. How could they steal a child away from its mother and then try to kill the mother off? This was only something a monster would do.

"Why would Sonic allow this?" Tails said as he held his ax tighter, afraid that the cobalt hedgehog was hiding in the shadows all this time just waiting to kill them. "The Sonic I knew would never hurt anyone and he most certainly wouldn't take anyone away from someone they loved."

"Poor Cream." Amy held her hammer with one hand as she placed the other on her chest.

"This is all Sonic's fault!" Knuckles yelled out gaining everyone's attention.

"What do you mean Knuckie?" Rouge asked the echidna as he gripped his rifle tighter and had anger flowing through his eyes.

"It was Sonic's idea to kill us first before killing and harming everyone else. And it was him that gave his brothers the all clear to do whatever they wanted. Sonic did this to everyone just for his own selfish wants. The story even said that Sonic had hated Humans and Mobians alike. Him and his brothers would not go unpunished for this!" he clenched his hands and looked at everyone. "Now, who would come with me so we would kick his blue butt?" Rouge smiled as she held her chainsaw a bit higher.

"Count me in." Silver and Blaze nodded at each other.

"Sonic would pay." Silver said and Blaze nodded in agreement.

"I knew from the beginning that hedgehog was a Faker and I'm going to beat him senseless for this." Shadow said and Amy growled.

"What's gotten into all of you!? Sonic's only doing this because he can't think straight!"

"Can't think straight?" Blaze raised an eye ridge as she looked at the pink hedgehog. "Amy, he even said it himself that everyone will die. That is not not thinking straight, that's him being a selfish bastard who has no care for anyone else." Amy gasped then glared at her.

"How can you say that about my Sonniku!?"

"Your Sonniku?" Knuckles snorted a laugh. "Amy, he never had feelings for you. Grow up!" She held her hammer up and aimed it at them.

"I know he loves me! I know it! He just has to see it to believe it!" Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He never cared for anyone you bubblegum coloured bitch. His heart was already for someone else and she is dead." Amy's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Shadow would say that. Sonic loves her and only her. She just needed to help him see that this was a bad thing then he would fall for her and only her.

"Your wrong. Your all wrong! If I help Sonic then he will love me! He will!"

"Your delusional, hun. You're not the one thinking straight." Rouge shook her head and Amy pouted while lowering her hammer the slightest bit.

"He loves me." all of a sudden, Shadow had pointed his gun right in her face. The safety was still on but she didn't know that.

"Now, either you remain loyal to Sonic and keep saying that he loves you, I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your head or you can stop all this nonsense and we will show you that he doesn't love anyone. Not even you, you little nuisance." Amy's pupils shrunk from fear as she stared at the barrel of Shadow's gun.

"S-Shadow, please! Don't do this!" she yelled and an ebony gloved finger reached for the trigger.

"Are you loyal to him?" Amy stared at Shadow but couldn't get the words out. "Humph. I thought so." she closed her eyes to accept her death but all the sound that there was, was a tiny click. Amy opened her eyes confused about why there was no bang and saw that Shadow had tipped the gun so she saw that the safety was on. "If you even think about Sonic again, I won't hesitate to put lead into your brain." she nodded slowly as he lowered his gun.

"Hey, guys?" everyone looked at Silver as he spoke. "Where's Tails?"


	23. Chapter 23

Tails p.o.v.

I spun my namesakes faster then I have ever gone before. I didn't dare look back cause if I did, I was sure that my friends will kill me. I didn't know why I ran or why I'm feeling this way but... I know for a fact that if I stayed, that gun will be pointed at my head. They still don't trust me that is something I see in their eyes. Whenever they look at me or my way, I can tell they still feel off and that I might betray them again. And for that I think I might. Whenever I'm around Sonic, it feels like he has more power over me, that he can tell me to jump off a cliff and I'll do it without hesitation. Tell me to kill someone, well, that I might resist to but I still might do it. And that terrifies me. How could the hedgehog who I once called my brother do this? When everyone started to go against Amy, I had the feeling as if I should protect Sonic, that I would sacrifice my life if his was on the line. I wouldn't blame myself if I did do that. He was the one who practically saved my life so why wouldn't I want to save his?

But... what's really got me confused is why I hadn't seen this sooner. I've been living with Sonic since I was two years old but whenever I looked into his eyes, I never saw anything that would give any of this away. I always thought that him talking to himself was just something normal but to actual believe that Sonic is truly evil... well... I think that is crazy. Sonic had always taught me that you shouldn't judge others by who they are or what they do. They are just doing what they believe.

But... now that I think about it... while I was listening to one of his conversations with himself, it sounded as if he wanted to do this from the beginning. That he wanted to use me for my loyalty and kill everyone, like now. But, then why did he held himself back? Was it something with Sally? Or... or... no! That can't be true! But... maybe... I'm that foolish mortal that story was talking about. I did try to stop everyone from capturing Sonic and thought that was a terrible idea, but I was the one that wandered off to that weird lab and provoke those feelings.

He always told me that he didn't want to be called a hero and he didn't like calling Eggman a villain. He even said once that he spares Eggman's life over and over again just for the thrill of the next battle. That if he actually ended his enemy, then life would get awfully boring for the next thousand years. I thought he was just exaggerating his points cause that is what he would always do. He always does things to emphasize his way of thinking and I find it amusing to see him do it. Like this one time I asked him why he likes chili dogs so much and just to prove his point he got a whole lot of chili dogs and kept ranting for 15 hours straight for why chili dogs are the best thing ever. After he did that, he slept for three days and told me only two chili dogs a day is enough. I laughed at knowing that whenever Sonic gets his mind set on something, he does what he can in his power to do it. Even if its killing anyone that is standing in his way.

"Where am I?" I stopped for a second to take in my surroundings. It was some sort of forest but why is all does the trees look different? The trees looked older and more broad than before. I slowly walked through the strange forest and hid behind some bushes as I saw Sonic with his hand as a knife that was held to a female chipmunk's neck with his brothers standing around a bunch of other Mobian's. "What's going on?" I tried to hear what was going on but no matter how much I strained my ears, I couldn't hear what they were saying. I looked around then carefully stepped out of the bushes but hid behind a tree.

"Why should I give her to you, hmm?" I looked towards where the voice was coming from and saw that it was from the Sonic holding the female chipmunk. "I think this little princess will be my prize." he gave an evil smirk and a male chipmunk with a crown on his head stepped forward.

"You will not keep her you ruffian." he spoke in a stern voice as some guards held onto their staffs. Sonic raised an eye ridge.

"Oh? Your calling me a ruffian when I'm holding your daughter hostage and my brothers are the ones that are about to kill you. Well..." he frowned and nodded towards Super who in turn stepped forward.

"Master Havoc will not listen to the likes of you, King Maximillian Acorn." he glared at the male chipmunk and he cleared his throat. "But, if you could follow Master Havoc's requests then Sally Acorn will be freed and we shall never bother you until needed." Super placed his hands behind his back and looked at the king with a raised eye ridge. "Well?"

"And be sure to choose wisely." Sonic warned with a devious grin and -I guess his name was Maximillian - sighed.

"Alright, I accept to your terms but you must accept mine as well." he said and Sonic lowered his hand/knife the slightest.

"What are they?"

"You and your brothers will not lay a hand on anyone unless I say so and you mustn't harm my daughter anymore or you shall be tossed aside like common thieves." he placed his hands behind his back. "Do we have a deal, Havoc?" Sonic hummed then turned his hand back to normal and shoved the female chipmunk towards the male one.

"Alright. I think I'll accept your terms, Maximillian. But remember, I can always break our deal when I see fit." he smirked and the female chipmunk hugged the male one.

"I was so scared father." she said

"Don't worry about anything Sally. I'll make sure that you are alright." he looked towards Sonic as he came up to them.

"Let's talk over our deal at the castle." all of a sudden, the trees turned back to normal as the scene had vanished. I looked around once more before, rubbing my head.

"What just happened?"

"You saw a vision." I quickly turned to see Dark leaning against a tree.

"A vision?" he walked towards me with a straight face and I stepped back to keep a good amount of distance between us. He stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"A vision of the past." I blinked.

"Okaaaay... but how could I see that?" he rubbed his chin then shrugged.

"Don't know." he stared into my eyes and I tried to look everywhere but at his blank ones. "But if I'm right, then your more powerful than you let on, Miles." I stared at him.

"Huh?" he nodded then started to walk away "Hey! You can't just tell me I have a gift then leave!" I ran after him and eventually caught up to him. "Dark, can't you at least tell me what that was all about?" he looked at me with a blank face then looked straight ahead.

"I'm not telling you anything until you join Sonic." he stopped walking then looked down at me and raised an eye ridge. "Or should I say Havoc?" he put that blank face on again and started to walk away. I looked at his back and shook my head.

"I'm not joining him." he stopped walking but still kept his back facing me.

"And why not?"

"Why would I join him and get some false answers when I can go and find some real ones myself?" he turned his head the slightest so I could see the corners of his eyes.

"Sonic never lies." I snorted a laugh.

"Well, that doesn't seem true for how he specifically said that he would kill me and here I am. Alive." I waved my arms out to emphasize my point and he fully turned to me with a growl.

"Your going to regret that, fox." I scoffed

"Oh, really? Then come at me, navy boy." he snarled and lunged at me. I dodged him and took off. Well... that is one way to anger someone. All of a sudden, I was harshly pinned to the ground by someone growling over me. I was grabbed by the scruff and pulled up to meet Dark's white eyes.

"Like I said, you will regret that." I spit in his face and he whipped it.

"I don't think so." he glared at me then looked away and chuckled.

"Alright. I guess you won't. Not yet anyway." he dropped me then started to walk away. "Besides... I did save your life... well... if you want to say that." I rubbed my head and when I looked where he looked, my eyes widened as I had almost fallen off of a cliff.

"Wow... almost suicide... thats new..." I got up from the ground and walked away the edge. I rubbed my head then looked down at my open hands. "Oh, great... just plain great... where did that ax go?" I looked around then when my eyes fell on it, it was sitting on a rock. "Huh... I didn't put it down... did I?" I shook my head and when I was about to pick it up, it floated into the air. "What!?" I had to duck before the blade sliced my head off but it slashed into a tree. "Alright, you wanna go?" I got in a fighting stance and dodged the blade again. "Missed me!" the ax spun around and the sharp end pointed at me. But as it spun, I swore I saw a light blue aura surrounding the weapon. I lowered my stance the slightest and when the ax charged at me, I flew into the air then stomped down on it. "Ha! Take that!" I heard laughing come from one of the trees and when I looked up, i had to jump out of the way before a white ball of fur landed on me.

"Oh, hahaha! That was hilarious! Oh... That was killing me! Hahahahaha!" I watched as the ball of fur uncurled till I saw that Hyper was laying on the ground still heaving. "Oh... oh... That is the funniest thing I've ever did and watched it play out exactly... haha..." I rolled my eyes and started to tap my foot. His head moved to look at me and expression changed from happy to emotionless to happy again. "Hey, Tails! How's it going?" I shook my head and picked up my ax.

"Fine, thank you." I started to walk and he floated beside me.

"You know Tails, this would be a whole lot easier if you just join us. We can play tricks on each other all the time in the new world!" he smiled and I looked forward but still saw him from the corner of my eye.

"First of all, I'm not joining Sonic and second, how exactly did you get psychokinesis?" I turned my head to look at him and he turned so he was floating backwards with his hands behind his head.

"That's an easy one. When you all were still in Sonic's mind, Silver used his powers to lift Shadow back onto the ground when I pushed him over and copied his powers for later use." he giggled and floated in front of me. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Very." I walked around him and he caught up again.

"And what exactly are you talking about when you aren't going to join us!?" he yelled and I pinned my ears back since he was floating right beside me. "Oh, sorry." I sighed and rubbed my still ringing ears.

"Its fine and I mean what I said. I'm not joining you with destroying the world." he blinked and floated up to a tree and landed on a branch.

"So what your saying is that you don't want to join us just for personal preference." I nodded and he sat down on the branch. "Oh. I thought we would have the most fun together." he whined while looking away and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't mean it in a bad way but I'm not the destroying type of fox." I heard him sigh and he turned back to me.

"Its fun and all with the others but there's no one out in the real world that would stay and actually agree with us. I mean Iblis and her other half... what was his name again?" he scratched his head then snapped his fingers. "Mephiles if I remember right. They don't care about us as well as Chaos since he absolutely hates Sonic no matter what. And then there's Time Eater who just wants to shove us into a bird cage. Really freaky if you ask me. Then there's Infinite who might I say, I just get annoyed with him and-"

"Hold on! Slow down Hyper. Where are you getting all these names from?" I raised an eye ridge and he stared at me then chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I rambling again? I do that a lot." he turned away from me and was about to fly away when I stopped him.

"Wait!" he turned to me with a raised eye ridge.

"I just want to know who those you were talking about." he looked down then back at me, shaking his head.

"You know, I really shouldn't and all..."

"If you tell me then I might join you." his face lit up as he stared at me.

"You would?" I nodded and he smiled. "Alright. Where do I start?"

"How about Iblis and Mephiles?"

"Okay, well, as you know, Iblis went to a different world to watch over it but without anywhere to rest, she decided to find a vessel for her to be in. She came across the royal family and selected one of them to be her vessel. When the time came, that vessel grew up and well... lets just say you are pretty close to that vessel already if you know what I mean." he winked and I looked at him confused. "Anyway, Mephiles is somewhere out in his own vessel but I think that one is an object instead of a living being." he scratched his head and then shook it. "Nevermind with that."

"Okay, what about Time Eater? I think I might remember him."

"Yeah, big and hulky. He was controlled by both Eggman's and that other Sonic and ours had to stop them."

"Yeah I do remember him. Why were you talking about him anyway?"

"Because he might resurrect along with the other gods. He is a time god after all."

"Resurrect?" I scratched my head

"You know, come back to life. That sort of stuff. Anyway, you wanted me to tell you about Infinite?"

"Yeah and who is he anyway? I don't know any Infinite." he chuckled

"Well, he looks like an average Mobian but isn't at all. He controls space if your wondering." he rolled his eyes. "But he gets super annoying when he goes on and on about the cosmos and whatever." he scoffed. "Old bastard if you ask me."

"Alright, but you said the gods will resurrect?" I swished my namesakes impatiently with all the new information I got and he nodded.

"Yup. They are." I nodded and looked down when I remembered something. What was that forest I saw in my vision?

"Hey Hyper, by any chance do you know where a forest with huge old looking trees is?" he tilted his head then his ears perked up.

"Oh, you mean the Great Forest?" I nodded and he waved his hand almost dismissively. "Yeah, its somewhere to the north of here but its all in ruins from the war. Speaking of war..." I took off for the north as Hyper was still rambling and now that I have my destination, I could finally find out what that vision was about and maybe use it to my advantage.

Third Person

Meanwhile, the white hedgehog was still talking about what he wanted to talk to Tails about from the war.

"... I believe that Light Gaia and Dark Gaia would show their faces after years of hiding. But, if I'm right, I believe that Adam should be resurrecting soon so he can join Eve and Sonic's full power will return-" he stopped talking as he saw the fox was already gone. "Tails?" he landed on the ground and looked around. He scratched his head in confusion then his ears perked up when he remembered what he said and his expression grew fearful. "Oh no. Sonic's gonna kill me when he finds out that I just told Tails all that." he sighed then flew in the direction Sonic was in. "Well... better sooner rather than later..."


	24. Chapter 24

Dark's p.o.v.

I sighed as I watched Hyper blab on and on about the gods and their resurrection to Tails. I knew I could've interfered but didn't. I'm sick and tired of always having to step in after Hyper goes on one of his 'can't stop talking' routines. He always does this and this time, I'm going to make sure Hyper is the one taking the fall instead of me. I turned around on my heels and flew deeper into the forest. I got to the 'base' Sonic had made out of a cave before we were about to storm Angel Island and saw Sonic, Excalibur and Exe there with Cream tied to a post in the shape of a cross. Instead of her usual dress, she had on one of those olden time ones with a pure gold necklace, earrings, bracelets and a 24 karat gold ring on her ring finger symbolizing that she probably already remembers who she is. The only problem I could see going on is trying to get her to spill about who Adam was supposed to resurrect as.

"I'll never say anything!" and boy was she ever stubborn.

"Oh, come on you sweat little rabbit. I won't tell a soul if you tell me where and who Adam is right now." she scowled at Sonic's words.

"But you'll use that information to capture him and sacrifice the both of us! I may look like a young innocent rabbit to you but I'm not a stupid one, Havoc!" she yelled and I sighed for the millionth time. Sonic had turned to me and his frown turned into a smile.

"Dark, got any info?"

"None so far and I see that you aren't having any luck either?" I raised an eye ridge and he shook his head.

"No. I suspected Eve would be stubborn but I certainly didn't expect this." he ran a hand through his quills and Hyper had landed beside me. His expression was one of fear so my best guess was that he already knows what Sonic would do to him. "Have anything on Adam, Hyper? Hyper shook his head while looking down at the ground.

"No. But I may have done something bad." he muttered and Sonic crossed his arms over his chest while tapping his foot. Exe and Excalibur looked at Hyper also waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Sonic asked and Hyper started to play with his gloves. I rolled my eyes.

"He told Tails about the gods resurrection." Sonic's foot stopped tapping as he looked from Hyper to me.

"What?" he growled through clenched teeth and I nodded.

"He talked about Iblis, Mephiles, Time Eater and Infinite. I was lucky enough to drag Tails away from there before he could spill anymore information. Unfortunately, Tails got away." Sonic's right eye twitched as he growled and glared at Hyper. I knew I lied but at least I'm the one not getting in trouble.

"How could you say that to him!?" he shrieked and Hyper's ears pinned back.

"I-It was Tails fault! He got me talking and one thing lead to another and-"

"I don't want to hear it!" he yelled and pushed Hyper up against the cave wall. "You better be lucky that you're my brother or else you would've been burnt meat by now." Hyper whimpered at the dangerous tone he used and stomped away from him. He looked at Exe then pointed at Hyper who looked like he wanted to disappear right about now. "Don't let him out of your sight and don't let him anywhere near them until I say so." he then turned to Hyper and glared daggers at him. "Say another word to anyone and I'll sew your mouth shut. Got it?" Hyper gave a frantic nod and Sonic turned away from him. "Good."

"What should we do about Eve?" Excalibur asked as she had a smile on her face.

"Its not me you need to worry about. More like that child who seems to have a problem with staying quiet." she giggled and looked at Hyper with a smug face. "Isn't that right child?" Hyper frowned completely recovered from the threat and turned away from her.

"He will be staying quiet from now on but the only thing you should be talking about is Adam." Sonic placed his hands behind his back and she snorted.

"The only thing you'll know is how badly your screwed." she laughed and we looked towards the cave entrance as a golden glow shone and watched as Super landed.

"Did you find another?" Sonic asked and he held out his hand where a Chaos Emerald appeared.

"In ten minutes flat." he tossed the emerald to Sonic and he caught it. He walked over to the vault he created that held two Chaos Emerald's already.

"Three down, four to go." he placed the emerald in an empty spot.

"How are you so fast at finding them?" I asked and Super shrugged.

"Guess it had to be the fact that my energy is more acquainted with the emeralds than yours so its easier for me to find them." he looked at Hyper who waved while smiling. "Um, why is Hyper not talking?"

"Said too much." Exe said and he nodded.

"Alright, well, I'm going to find another emerald." he flew away just as Sonic came back. Eve chuckled and gave an innocent smile.

"What's up with you?" Sonic asked her and she hummed.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." he glared at her and Eve giggled. "Alright, I guess you can know."

"Know what?" he asked after a bit of silence

"That Adam is very close to finding out who he is and Iblis just informed me that Time Eater has returned." she smiled and leaned forward a bit. "Your going to be in a whole world of pain Havoc once the gods have all resurrected." Sonic growled and punched one of the cave walls causing it to leave behind a huge dent.

"You know Sonic, maybe we should just start putting this plan into action." Excalibur suggested and Sonic turned to him.

"Not until all pieces have fit into place. This is just one sacrifice we have to make to make sure that everything is rock solid. I don't want any extra anomaly's getting in the way." he looked at Eve then at Excalibur. "Go and confront them. Try and kill them if possible. If they manage to get away from you, tell the others to hunt them down and report back to me." Excalibur nodded and left leaving me, Hyper and Exe watching him turn to Eve with a wicked smile. "You know Eve, I don't think I need you anymore." her smile disappeared as she stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"If the gods are already coming, then why not gather as much power as possible?" he chuckled and turned to Exe and Hyper. "Go and find Chaos. I'm sure he will love to see his son again." they nodded and left. Sonic took off one of his gloves and his hand changed into a knife. "Dark, hold Eve's head up." I did as I was told and she struggled to keep it down.

"W-Wait! What are you doing!?" she became freaked out as I was able to hold her head up and Sonic's hand began to press against her neck.

"Why would I keep you alive when in order to get my part of my power back, hmm? All I have to do is to kill you and Adam then merge me with the Chaos Emeralds and my brothers. I'm already half-way there by having you in my grasp and three of the Chaos Emeralds."

"B-But you need me-"

"And Adam to be killed at the same time. Not true." her eyes widened as he moved his hand away from her neck and sliced her check making her wince. "I can kill you anytime any day, all I need is who Adam will resurrect as. I've already got most of the population dead as is. Why wait when everyone is practically gone?" he sliced her arm making her scream. He then brought the tip in between her eyes and pulled his arm back.

"Tails!" she screamed just before the tip touched her skin.

"What was that?" Sonic asked her and she closed her eyes.

"Adam is Tails!" she frantically said and Sonic pulled away, chuckling.

"And where is he Eve?" he looked at her with half lidded eyes and she lowered her head.

"Great Forest." she mumbled

"Good little rabbit." he nodded at me and I let her go. "You got all that Super?" I turned my gaze towards the entrance of the cave and saw the golden hedgehog himself holding two Chaos Emeralds with an evil smirk on his face.

"Every detail." Super tossed the emeralds to me which I caught with my aura and he flew off towards Great Forest.

"Dark, take Eve to Angel Island and set her cross up." he took all five emeralds and stuffed them into his quills. I picked up her cross and watch as Sonic took off in search of the last two emeralds.

"What are you going to do with him." she asked me as I flew towards Angel Island.

"You'll find out soon enough, little rabbit." I said with an evil grin which made her whimper.


	25. Chapter 25

Third Person

"I don't think he's anywhere near here." the bubblegum coloured hedgehog sighed as she held onto her hammer tightly.

"Why would he run off like that? Sometimes I don't understand that fox." Silver said as he looked towards the purple cat beside him. "What do you think Blaze?" she hummed while closing her eyes momentarily.

"I think Shadow startled him." her golden eyes shining brightly as she looked towards the ebony hedgehog in the lead.

"I didn't startle him." Shadow blankly stated as he held a loose grip on his gun. He didn't look back at the gang as Rouge smiled a little.

"We all know you have a tendency to scare others Sunshine so you shouldn't deny it." she placed her chainsaw over one shoulder. Shadow huffed but didn't say anything to her statement. The gang had tried to look for the two tailed fox as best as they could with no luck. They had some close calls with Fleetway and Darkspine as they continued to put the buildings on fire but couldn't find Tails anywhere.

"I say that fox is still working with Sonic." the red echidna mumbled to himself as he was the one bringing up the rear with his rifle loaded and ready to be shot. Amy looked at him in shock.

"How could you say that about him!? Sure Tails lead Sonic straight to us in his mind but he must've had a reasonable explanation for why he did it. Maybe Sonic threatened to kill him if he didn't do what he was told. Or Tails was trying to help us and Sonic followed him." she looked at Rouge who was beside her as she shrugged.

"Can't argue with that Knuckie." she turned back around just as Knuckles glared at her for the nickname.

"Would you stop that?" he asked

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything but trying to find the little darling." she held one hand out to prove her point as the red coloured Mobian gave a slight growl. The purple cat and silver hedgehog glanced behind them to see what was going on but immediately turned back around, not wanting to get involved. Shadow completely ignored them as his gaze traveled from one building to the next.

"Can you stop fighting the both of you? It won't help us if you fight." the pink hedgehog pleaded to the bat and echidna to stop their bickering and with one last look, Rouge turned back around and did just that. All of a sudden, Shadow stopped as his ear twitched.

"Shadow-"

"Shh!" Shadow hushed Silver as his ear twitched again. His head turned while both of his ears swiveled and then twitched once they were pointing the same direction. "This way!" he half whispered, half yelled as he ran into one of the buildings. The gang looked at each other before following the ebony hedgehog and they hid while wondering what was going on.

"Shadow whats wrong?" Rouge asked as his eyes narrowed and before he could answer, a blue blur came and stopped revealing the cobalt hedgehog himself. Sonic looked around and then went to the opposite building and searched around. The gang all stayed in silence as they eagerly and fearfully watched the building Sonic went into. A few more minutes passed then he came out with an emerald which he stuffed into his quills.

"Six down, one to go." he muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and once they snapped open, he took off again in a flash of blue. All eyes watched the cobalt hedgehog leave until he was fully out of sight and once he was, sighs of relief sounded out from everyone.

"That was a close one." Knuckles said as he ran his hand through his dreadlocks.

"I agree." Blaze nodded and Amy beamed at Shadow.

"Thanks Shadow." she said. Shadow gave her a side glance before his eyes went back to watching the outside, still cautious if one of the killer hedgehogs were out there.

"Hey, what are we waiting for?" Silver asked as Shadow still hasn't moved a muscle. "Shadow?" the ebony hedgehog stood up straight as his eyes narrowed further.

"Why would that hedgehog want the emeralds for?" Shadow mumbled under his breath.

"I dunno. Maybe he wants more power?" Silver stated as he shrugged and Knuckles deadpanned while looking at him.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." he said and Silver opened his mouth but was interrupted by Shadow laying on the ground.

"Get down!" he half yelled, half whispered and the gang ducked down just as Sonic came back and stopped in front of the building they were in. He looked towards it and scratched his head.

"Huh... two emeralds wouldn't be this close together..." he started to walk into the building but didn't see the gang once he stepped in. "Now... where is that-" he was interrupted once he turned to Shadow and the ebony hedgehog pinned him against the wall. "Shadow?" he asked out of slight disbelief wondering how he was still alive. Everyone came into Sonic's eyesight as he could only stare at them.

"Yeah, that's right. We're back from the dead." Knuckles said as he stepped off to the side, getting a good aim directly at the cobalt's head.


	26. Chapter 26

Third Person

An orange blur sped through the thick woods of Great Forest desperate to get away from the golden blur chasing after the young Mobian. Tails had tripped multiple times on some upright roots while having to hide under multiple bushes until he had to run again. He had blood running down his face, arms and legs from the cuts he got from the foliage and the golden hedgehog. He had come across multiple areas where there was no trees while in some areas, there was more than possible. After stopping for a second to see that a huge tree was in his path, he had to quickly jump into a bush to avoid getting caught by the fast approaching golden light.

"Tails, where are you?" Super stopped flying as he hovered just above the ground. His natural glow illuminated the darker then possible forest and his ruby eyes scoured the area. "Come on Tails... I won't bite. But Sonic might if you continue this little game your playing." he turned around and then after a bit of silence he turned to the bush Tails was hiding in. "I know you're in there you pesky fox." an orb formed in his hands as he aimed it at the fox. He fired it and the orange fox leaped out of harm's way before the attack could graze him. He landed on his stomach and quickly looked up at ruby eyes as the golden hedgehog came closer to him. "There's nowhere to go but with me Tails." he gave a friendly smile and the orange fox quickly scrambled onto his feet and used his namesakes to make a quick getaway. Super shook his head then took after his target, not letting the fox have the advantage over him.

"Leave me alone!" the fox yelled as an orb was blasted in front of him and he turned to his attacker. "I'll never come with you! Never!" the golden hedgehog chuckled and charged another orb.

"Never say never." the fox flew into the air to dodge the orb but was knocked into the ground by Super as he kicked him down. The golden hedgehog slowly floated down to the fox as said Mobian spluttered out dirt that made its way into his mouth. "Poor defenseless fox. I can end this for you now if you just give up." light blue eyes filled with fear, hate and anger glared at ruby ones that were emotionless.

"Never." he said he spat some blood that pooled in his mouth at the hedgehog's face. Super closed his eyes and sighed.

"Wrong choice." he wiped the blood away then clutched the fox's neck and lifted him off the ground into midair. Tails gagged as the golden hedgehog's grip became tighter. Super didn't want to end the fox here and now but it would make things a lot easier for him if he was passed out. Tails scratched at the hands around his neck and flayed around trying to get away, but it was no use.

"I'll give you one last chance to-" he was interrupted as the fox managed to swing his namesakes around and scratch across the hedgehog's stomach. In turn for the attack, Super instinctively let him go to hiss and hold his wound while Tails fell to the ground below. What neither Mobian knew, was that Super was floating right over a huge tree. But not just any tree. The tree that lead to the hidden village of Knothole. And Tails fell through it. Super was able to heal the injury and look around for the orange Mobian but to no avail. The fox had already fallen down the particularly large hole. He growled to himself for letting his prey get away so easily and began to search around the area he thought Tails had fallen. He wasn't leaving without the orange Mobian. But while he searched, Tails had landed on solid ground face-first with a thump. He groaned then slowly pulled his head up with a deadpan face.

"Always the face." he grumbled then hissed as his muscles ached when he tried sitting up. He rubbed his face once he was upright then struggled to stand which he stumbled a bit. He looked everywhere once he was on two feet and had no words for the area around him.

There was a single road that had old buildings on either side and most of them wasn't in good condition. Rubble covered most of the ground, there were minimal trees around the area, black markings that Tails suspected were burn marks littered the ground and walls of some unfortunate building. He had also seen a strange amount of metal. There was huge piles of metal while some other pieces were scattered around and the pieces all varied in size and shape. While investigating a piece that was his size, he saw that on the edges, it looked like it was torn apart by some sort of blade... but what type of blade can cut through metal and not leave a mark of some sort? Tails had seen Sonic being able to cut through metal but his quills leave indentations almost similar to a saw. While the fox knew that something terrible must've happened here, his curiosity got the better of him. He began thinking that whatever happened, something or someone did something that was able to leave clean cuts on the material. But what or who? Just as Tails was wondering throughout the strange village, he caught a glimpse of something small and... blue? He hesitantly walked up to the object and picked it up, twirling it in his hand. It seemed to be a small cobalt quill... that could only mean one thing... Sonic was here. Tails instantly became fearful. If Sonic was here, which by the quill he was or used to be here, what happened? Did Sonic do this to the village? If so, why? Questions piled up the more Tails thought about it all. He looked around but his gaze fell on upon an upright figure at the end of the road. He squinted and could almost see the outline of a cross... activating his namesakes, he sped towards the strange object. The closer he got, the more he could see that it was a cross and there was a plague sitting in front of it with some slightly faded writing engraved in it.

"Here lays Sally Acorn. Brave, vigilant and beloved warrior princess, daughter, friend and lover." Tails mumbled the first part of the plague but when he looked closer to get a better look, his eyes widened at seeing what the date was. It was over 90 years ago! "What!?" Tails yelled out as he immediately stood up straight but got a little dizzy from the fast action. As he stumbled on his feet to stand probably, he reached his hands out and held the cross for help.

But once he did, the village changed. It was no longer in ruins but looked better than ever. Tails stared in shock at seeing Mobians of all types fighting back against soldiers that the fox could see was from G.U.N and robots. Tails had noticed that there was also a female chipmunk like the one from his other vision. He was sure his mouth fell open when he laid his eyes on who was on the flying machine. It was Eggman. But... then why did Sonic call him Robotnik? Maybe its his ancestor? He had watched the female chipmunk fall to the ground by a bullet but when she did, it looked like Sonic was crying. Then something unsuspected happened. A green energy like wave emitted from Sonic touching anything and everything. Just as fast it started, it finished and the vision ended. Tails let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and took his one hand off the cross, to rub his forehead. He was confused before but now he was more then confused. He was about to test to see if he could make that vision happen again when something flashed in his eyes. He brought his hand up to cover them and brought it down slowly seeing that the light came from something underneath a pile of rubble. Getting curious, Tails started to take the rubble off the thing and once he reached the bottom, he saw that the thing was some type of tablet. It was orangey-yellow in colour, had two handles on either side and the screen was fairly big. From what the fox could tell the strange machine was in good shape.

"What is this thing?" he turned it in different ways trying to figure out how to work it then scratched his head when he stared at the black screen. "There has to be- AH!" he touched the middle of the screen but jumped at seeing it wirr to life. He dropped it on the ground and fell backwards watching in slight anticipation and fear at seeing what the strange piece of technology would do. Light blue eyes widened as their owner watched the white light the tablet was making started to form together. Once the light died down, Tails had no words as his eyes traveled up and down the figure in front of him. The figure appeared female. The supposed female's body was that of a brown Mobian lynx; the ends of her ears are black and her face featured a stripe along the bridge of her nose as well as one under each eye. Her eyes were green and she had medium-long black hair with splits at the ends. For attire, she had on a shoulder-less, sleeveless purple dress with split tails, decorated with a small broach. She had black pants, shoes and gloves that were both black and white. But while her gloves featured round purple cuffs, her shoes had silver cuffs and toes. The lynx looked around with what appeared to be shock, once her eyes landed on Tails though, she gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello. What is your name?" she asked and Tails could only blink.


	27. Chapter 27

Sonic's p.o.v.

I knew how much trouble I was in cause Shadow wouldn't stop glaring at me but I also knew where that emerald was and if I was to get it, I would have to free myself from his grip, manage to dodge the gun pointed at my head, and reach into Shadow's quills without anyone getting me. Yeah... easy peasy. But no matter how many times I hear it, I'm not evil. I'm doing what I believe. They only believe that I'm evil is cause that I was portrayed as a hero to them. I'm no hero. I never asked to be one and I most certainly didn't feel like one either. Why does this have to be so complicated though? Chaos was angry at the echidna clan for trying to use the Master Emerald and punished them for it and years later, was angry at the whole world for hurting the Chao's and decided to teach them a lesson but you don't see everyone going around calling him evil. Its a disgrace, that's what it is! I never wanted to become friends with anyone and most certainly didn't want these stubborn bunch of Mobians up my ass. Why won't they die?!

"You must've thought we were gone eh big blue?" Rouge asked as she held onto her chainsaw. I internally rolled my eyes. That thing won't hurt me. All it would look like is that I'm hurt but in reality, I'm just unconscious for a matter of seconds. Same with every other weapon they are holding. None of them will hurt me or my brothers. All those weapons will do is try to make them intimidating. Heh, irony is hilarious. But, I guess I'll play along. I smirked as I looked at her.

"In fact, I did think you were gone but now that I see your alive, I'm just going to have to make sure your dead for real." I struggled in Shadow's hold as it tightened a bit. I have to say, he sure is strong.

"You aren't going anywhere, Faker." I rolled my eyes for real at the nickname.

"I'm not the Faker around here Shads." I would've crossed my arms over my chest but because of Shadow holding me, I resulted in narrowing my eyes at him. "You are." he scoffed and looked at Knuckles as I saw him narrow his eyes a bit and reached for the trigger.

"Please Sonic, maybe we could talk this out and show you what your doing is wrong!" Amy pleaded and I chuckled. Oh Amy, always the pacifist out to get my love for her which was nonexistent.

"I'm not doing anything wrong Ames." she lowered her hammer down as she looked at me with disbelief fresh in her eyes.

"But-But Sonic... I thought that if I showed you what you were doing isn't right, then maybe you would thank me and-"

"That I'll marry you?" I interrupted her then threw my head back and let out a hearty laugh. When I finished, I gave an evil smirk as I saw all there mouths were slightly parted. Probably from what they just heard from me. "Why would I ever want to marry a brat? Let alone be friends with a delusional bitch, a dumb hothead, a naive fool, a perverted less-then-lady figure, an emotionless outcast and a pathetic life-form?" they had the looks of pure horror and I chuckled. "I was minding my own business when you all just walked in on my life. I know that I'm not a hero yet you tell me that I am. I know what you have lived through yet I don't care. I know that everyone thinks I'm evil and yet they don't realize that I'm just doing what I believe. I've been through more pain, torture, agony and despair then you could imagine. So then I ask you," I moved closer to Shadow so I was sure that all he could see was my eyes. "Who is the evil one here?" I narrowed my eyes and felt my power swell. I knew my eyes were glowing cause I could see it in his eyes. Shadow moved his head slightly back with wide eyes as I glared at him. "Why would I care for meaningless, pathetic so-called heroes when faced with your biggest challenge yet?" I chuckled and smirked. "The truth."

"How could you say that Sonic!?" Knuckles yelled out as a green glow came around me.

"Cause I can." just as I yelled, letting my power strike anything it wanted, I heard a bang, felt pain come to my head and my vision blacked out.


	28. Chapter 28

Third Person

The orange fox couldn't form any words properly at the sight before him. He could only comprehend a few things at a time. First of all, a lynx came out of a tablet. Second, Super was after him. And finally, THE LYNX SAID HELLO! What was going on!?

"Um... Hello?" the lynx asked. "Are you alright?" she floated down to the ground right in front of the orange Mobian. She held out a hand to Tails as a welcoming jester. "Do you need any help?" Tails blinked then shook his head while finally standing up on his feet.

"This isn't real." he muttered to himself then looked up into green eyes. "I'm just dreaming." the brown Mobian tilted her head the slightest while looking at the fox.

"A dream? How could this be a dream? It is the reality we are living in." Tails took a few steps back while shaking his head.

"No. I must've hit my head too hard back there and this is all but a crazy dream." he smiled then looked at the lynx. "Yeah it has to be. I'll be back home with all my friends and it would be like this never happened." he suddenly closed his eyes and fell backward making the lynx gasp in surprise.

"Fox! Fox, are you alright?" she looked around to see what she could do but they were the only beings around. Not even five minutes have passed as Tails groaned and sat up with his eyes still closed, rubbing his head. "Are you alright?" she got on all fours while looking at the fox with concern.

"Yeah... but I had the weirdest dream-" he paused when his light blue eyes met green ones. "Gah!" he jumped immediately onto his feet as his fur stood on end.

"Fox?" the lynx stood up with him and tried to take a step forward but that only made Tails took one back.

"Stay away from me." he held out his hands and kept on backing away. The lynx's ears dropped slightly.

"Oh. I am sorry if I am invading your personal space. I will go now." she turned around and began to walk back towards the device that was still on the ground. Tails felt bad for hurting the lynx's feelings. He looked down and sighed.

"Wait!" the lynx froze and looked back at the fox. Tails sighed again and looked into green eyes. "I'm sorry." the lynx blinked, turned around to face the fox fully and tilted her head.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?"

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Tails looked down at the ground and the lynx stared at him before making her way in front of the orange Mobian. She knelt down to his eye level and gave him a smile.

"I accept your apology." that made Tails smile. He smiled back at her but from the corner of his eye, he could see small purple cubes come off her hand for a mere second. He raised an eye ridge as he looked at her eyes.

"I don't mean to sound rude but why was there something purple coming off your hands?" the lynx looked at him confused until she looked at her hand to see the same thing he saw. She gave out what sounded like a sigh as she stood up straight.

"It is because I am not real." Tails namesakes swished as he blinked slowly.

"Um... what?" the lynx looked in the direction of the device and walked towards it while waving the fox towards her. Tails swished his namesakes again before quickly catching up.

"I am an Artificial Intelligence that has the data capabilities to create a holographic image. The same holographic image that you see before you." the lynx stopped in front of the tablet then turned to the fox. "I don't believe we have told each other our names yet. I was named Nicole by Princess Sally Acorn." the lynx -now named Nicole- placed a hand on her chest then held it out to Tails. "What's your name?"

"My name is Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails." the fox gave a friendly smile but that washed away as he looked at the ground with a frown. "Well... almost everyone." Nicole blinked then tilted her head.

"What do you mean by almost everyone? Does someone not like you?" she asked making Tails sigh.

"Well, its sorta like that but... its hard to explain-"

"I've finally found you." the orange Mobian gasped as he heard that voice. His head shot straight up and he had the look of fear flashed through his eyes while his body visibly tensed. He was too afraid to turn around but he saw Nicole frown when she looked behind him and her next words only confirmed how much he wanted to disappear right now.

"Super." she said in a monotone voice. Tails could see the reflection of the golden light come closer and he couldn't stop his body when he started to shiver. "What brings you here?" by the sound of her voice, she wasn't overly happy to see him and Tails dared to sneak a peek. Super had dried blood from when Tails had swiped across his stomach, his fur was dirty to the point of it looking murky gold and he had that crazy look in his eyes when the fox had gone to the lab.

"Oh, nothing much." Super shrugged while looking away and then looked back at Tails with an evil smirk. "Buuut... that little fox you found should come with me." Nicole stepped around the orange Mobian crossing her arms over her chest.

"Negative." that made Super frown.

"Negative? Care to explain?"

"When I first encountered Tails he was, as Sally would say 'scared out of his mind'. Now seeing you here and looking a lot like Fleetway only confirms that you are on a mission of deadly desires. Tails is your target I presume. I can see the look in your eyes and you only get that look when Havoc aka Sonic gives you an order to hunt someone down." Nicole then leaned slightly back and whispered. "Get my tablet and run on my command." Super growled and pinned his ears back while glaring at the lynx.

"You know, I never liked you to begin with." he began stepping towards the duo with his fingers twitching. Once Super had gotten dangerously close, Nicole shouted.

"Now!" Tails picked up the tablet in one swift motion, turning on his heels and used his namesakes to speed away from Super as he flew into the air to catch up towards the fox. Nicole had turned into purple cubes whilst Super started flying and had gone back into her tablet. Now, Nicole had led Tails around Knothole allowing them to lose Super for a little bit so they could go back up the tree to Great Forest. For a little bit, Tails took a breather as he so desperately needed one.

"Nicole... how do you... think... I can get... away from... Super?" he asked a little out of breath. Nicole was silent for a moment then she spoke.

"You can not." Tails eyes widened as he heard that

"WHAT!?"

"What I mean is, Super in comparison to a wild animal, is like a bloodhound mixed in with wolf, fox, and a peregrine falcon." Tails blinked.

"You're not making sense Nicole." he asked a little wry of how she had explained the golden/murky gold hedgehog.

"As how Sally explained how he is when he is on a mission: Super never backs down from a fight nor threat. If Havoc aka Sonic tells him to do something in a specific way, he would do it exactly as he told him to. Super is also extremely loyal to Havoc aka Sonic. He would do whatever it was he was told to do and not fight back. Not to mention being second strongest -first being Havoc aka Sonic-, second in command, most trusted by Havoc aka Sonic and is known to have never failed a mission. Ever." Tails leaned back against a tree that was close by and rubbed his face with one of his hands closing his eyes.

"So... your saying that I can't get away from him?" he asked just wanting to confirm what she said.

"Affirmative."

"But I can still try." he stood up straight holding the tablet with both hands and looking at the screen with determination.

"It is not a definite but if you can do it, it would still be a very slim chance of succeeding." Tails looked around then back down at the tablet.

"What are the chances?" Nicole was silent for a little bit then spoke again.

"98% chance failure rate, 70% chance of getting an injury, 60% chance that Super would knock you out and a 1% chance of escaping without injury and Super failing."

"Well that sums up everything." Tails sighed "I'm toast."

"Warning. Super approaching." Nicole stated making Tails snapped his head up to see Super come right at him. The fox jumped out of the way and ran in a random direction making twists and turns whenever Super had gotten too close for comfort. "Escaping chance dropping..." Tails rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." he muttered in a sarcastic manner. He knew how much trouble he was in and Nicole telling him that he couldn't escape didn't help at all. As their little game of cat and mouse continued, Tails had started to notice that the trees were changing shapes and sizes. He had to jump over huge roots that could be mistaken for a body and had to dodge trees that grew to close. Super couldn't fly through all the strange foliage so he just stayed flying in the air. He had a hard time keeping an eye on the fox but managed. If only the trees weren't blocking his way.

"Nicole, where are we?" Tails asked as he slowed down a bit to avoid smashing his face into a huge tree.

"I do not know where we are Tails. I have not been programmed with the necessary tools used for identifying one's surroundings. Though I do have the data capabilities to tell directions, mapping and geographical references, I do not have the understanding properties to know ones location without analysis."

"Well..." Tails briefly huffed before slowing to a stop making sure to check above him with no golden light in sight. "Can you analyze the area I'm in now?"

"Hold me up to one of the trees." Tails did as she said and a light briefly scanned a tree before stopping and it took a couple seconds for Nicole to respond. "Tree species: unknown." the fox bristled his fur as he stiffened while touching the tree's bark.

"Unknown... how could that be possible!? You know of every tree type correct?"

"Affirmative." the tablet made a strange ting sound before a map of different trees appeared. "I know of Oak, Maple, Dog Wood, Pine-"

"Alright, alright. I get it. You know about a lot of tree types but what I want to know is where on Mobius we are!"

"Location: unknown." Tails sighed for what felt like the thousandth time.

"We're going around in circles." he muttered and rubbed his face with one hand. He silently regretted saying that as a picture of a circle appeared right where the tree map was.

"Like this?" Tails deadpanned.

"Nicole... really?" he asked as he gestured the circle. "What's that?"

"A circle." she said rather blankly. "Unless you prefer this one." a different circle appeared quite similar to the first one. Tails was so close to smashing the tablet but decided against it because he didn't want to lose his talking partner.

"I know thats a circle but that's not what I meant." Tails huffed and Nicole was silent for a bit.

"Then what do you mean?" she asked and Tails shook his head, starting to walk again.

"I mean that we're going over the same conversation over and over again." Nicole was silent until the circle disappeared and was replaced with an arrow going around in a circle.

"Like this?" Tails waved his hand in a circle then face palmed.

"I give up." he muttered then looked at the arrow with a bored face. "Sure. Why not?" the arrow disappeared and Tails took the opportunity to look around himself. He slowed down as he looked up and his eyes widened. He didn't realize that he had walked into a cave until he looked behind him but the one thing that made him speechless was the carvings in the cave walls. "What is this?" he whispered and ran his hand over the engravings. "It... it looks like ancient echidian writing but... different..." a light shone from the tablet and Nicole spoke again.

"From my calculations, this writing is a mix of hieroglyphics and echidian writing."

"Hieroglyphics... hey Nicole, do you think you can translate this?" Tails held the tablet up to one of the walls.

"I will try." she scanned the wall and was silent for a little bit. "I tried to decipher the writing but I have only been able to get bits and pieces." Nicole's hologram appeared in front of Tails and she pointed to the writing. "It tells of tales about two beings named Adam and Eve; the first living mortals." she turned to the wall and pointed to the majority of it. "I can not completely tell you what this writing here is for definite." she then pointed to the bottom. "But here it states and I quote: 'When the end is near, they shall rise again and lead the chosen ones to end the threat.'" Nicole turned to Tails and he blinked.

"So... what your saying is... " he shook his head then placed one of his hands on his head. "Actually... I don't know what you said." he scratched his head then walked around Nicole to touch the wall again. "But... what's this feeling I'm getting..." he rubbed his chin then his head started to throb causing him to place his hand on his forehead. "Why does my head hurt all of a sudden?" colours began to flash across his vision and he had to close his eyes but that didn't help. His ears were ringing and he began to sway on his feet. He held onto the wall with his eyes screwed shut and hands over his ears. Just as quick as it started, it stopped. Tails slowly opened his eyes while moving his hands away.

"What..." he couldn't finish his sentence as he stood up straight and his mouth dropped. "How..." before him was two adult Mobians.

One Mobian was an orange fox with two tails but was taller and older then Tails. The older fox was wearing an old fashioned black tux with a binocul, dress shoes, had a handkerchief in a chest pocket, was holding a cane and had a 24 karat gold ring on his ring finger.

The other Mobian was a cream coloured rabbit that looked a lot like Cream but was also older and taller too. She wore an old fashioned dress with a pure gold necklace, earrings, bracelets and just like the older fox, she too had a 24 karat gold ring on her ring finger.

"I don't see what's so important that Chaos had to call on us and force us to wait here." the older fox said as he leaned against a wall wiping the binocul with his handkerchief then placed it over his left eye.

"Calm down Adam." the older rabbit spoke in a soft yet stern voice. The same voice any mother would use for their child. The rabbit was sitting in a chair close by to the older fox. She straightened the wrinkles in her dress before folding her hands together. "I'm sure that whatever it is that Chaos had called upon us, it would be a great honor worth sharing." just as she said that, Chaos walked up to them and was flanked by Iblis. The two gods placed their hands behind their backs as the fox -know known as Adam- and the older rabbit bowed.

"Adam, Eve, its a pleasure to see you both." Chaos said as the two Mobians stood up straight again.

"Its always a pleasure to see you Chaos." the rabbit who Tails presumed was named Eve said. "What has the gods wanted to see us for?" Chaos and Iblis looked at each other with sorrow flashing in their eyes.

"Chaos? Iblis? Whats wrong?" Adam asked as he frowned and Iblis sighed.

"It would be better if you come see for yourself." the fire god said as she started to walk in the direction the two gods came from. "Come along." Chaos looked at the two Mobians before following and said Mobians looked at each other, they gave each other worried looks before putting a pep in their step. Not wanting to miss out on what was going to happen, Tails shook his head to shake himself out of his stupor before going after the quartet. When he caught up, the group was entering into a room where all the gods would gather round in their lesser forms -the ones that would make them less intimidating- and discuss matters of all types. Only, they were the only ones in the room.

"Hey Chaos, I don't mean to sound rude and all but where are the other gods?" Adam asked as he looked around but looked back at the water god as he heard him sigh.

"As you probably know," Chaos started "We've been having some problems with the planet Mobius as of late."

"Yeah, wasn't the first one of the planet dying then the other was those pesky humans?" Eve asked and Iblis nodded.

"You are correct Eve but a new problem has risen up from the shadows. One that can not be fully controlled." Iblis waved her hand out as a purple orb manifested in the air and in it appeared the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds. The orb then grew until it took up every space in the room. The image changed and it appeared to be a video with all the gods -minus Iblis and Chaos- extracting something from the eight emeralds. One by one they have fallen to the ground no longer moving in any way and the video ended. The orb had also changed back to its original size then popped out of existence.

"What was that?" Adam scratched his head looking around the room once more.

"That there was the gods calming the soul of my mistake." Chaos said as he lowered his head. "I was very foolish for putting some of my power and the Master Emerald's power into the Chaos Emeralds. The others had commanded that I and Iblis would stay out of this problem as much as possible and would watch over things just in case it would go haywire." Iblis placed a hand on his shoulder then turned to the two Mobians.

"This entity calls itself Havoc and for the first time ever, the gods are truly scared of this being. It could possibly destroy all life as we know it and nothing could stop it."

"But if that's the case," Eve rubbed her chin "Then what was the gods doing exactly?"

"In exchange for removing a part of Havoc's power and calming him down, the gods gave up their own lives." the two Mobians eyes went wide as Iblis had said that.

"WHAT!?" they shouted in unison.

"Its true." Chaos sighed as he looked back up at them. "Silly little me had started this and the gods are paying dearly."

"But then why did you call us if the gods had taken care of the problem?" Adam asked as he fiddled with his binocul.

"Because of this." Iblis waved her hand out which made two identical cobalt orbs appear.

"This is almost all of Havoc's power that the gods could get." Chaos approached the two Mobians and placed his hands on their shoulders. "And we have specially chosen you as the guardians of this power. You shall protect this with your life and if Havoc were to manifest, then you mustn't let it get its hands on this power. We are counting on the both of you, Adam and Eve. So, will you help us?" the two Mobians looked at each other then looked back at Chaos with determination.

"Yes." they said in unison. Black had flashed all around Tails's vision and he screwed his eyes shut while the ringing came back causing him to plant his hands on his ears. He swayed on his feet so he leaned against a wall close by. Just as it started it stopped. The fox slowly moved his hands away as he had opened his eyes.

"Tails! Tails, are you alright?" sounds came back and said fox looked up at the worried green eyes of his talking partner. "Tails?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Tails stood up straight and felt something hard in his hand. He looked down and gasped. "What... what happened to me!?" he was wearing the same suit that Adam wore. All down to a T. The fox looked up at Nicole and she shook her head furiously.

"I... I do not know. One minute you had your old clothes then the next... that." she waved at him and he examined himself further. He was still the same size but he felt different. A strangely good different that the orange Mobian couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then as if someone flipped a light switch, it clicked in his mind.

"I'm Adam..." he muttered then smiled. "I'm Adam!" he chuckled then gasped putting a hand over his mouth. "I'm Adam."

"Uh..." Nicole had no words as she watched the display for her. She almost jumped out of her holographic fur as Tails suddenly turned her.

"That must be why Sonic was trying to get me to join him. He probably didn't know that I was Adam but knew deep down that I had some connection with him. And when that didn't work, he tried to capture me instead so he could kill me off and get his power back. It all makes sense!" all of a sudden, Nicole gasped and Tails turned to where she was looking. Only to get knocked out by Super.

"Heh... I always knew that you were too smart for your own good. Kinda amusing actually." he picked the unconscious fox up then turned to the lynx. He looked down upon by her feet to see the tablet Tails had so carelessly dropped when he realized he was Adam. The murky gold hedgehog picked the device up and smirked at Nicole. "And you are coming whether you like it or not." he touched the screen forcefully turning it off and with it Nicole's hologram disappearing. He then flew towards Station Square, satisfied that he had completed his mission.


	29. Chapter 29

Sonic's p.o.v.

_When I opened my eyes, I found that I wasn't in the house surrounded by my used-to-be friends. Instead, I was looking at a greyish/brown ceiling. I sat up and looked around the area to see that I was in a room that was huge and had nine beds -including mine- all different colours, shapes and in different conditions. Some beds had rips and tears while others had the sheets ruffled and a few looked almost unused. I looked down at myself to see that I was wearing a black tuxedo. I still had on my gloves and shoes I got from Maxmillian but I also had a bow-tie around my neck. I got up and walked to the mirror to take in my full appearance. The tux had two split tails at the backend of the shirt and the pants hung loosely at my ankles. I saw that the bow-tie was a little crooked so I righted it just as a knock sounded._

_"Sonic, are you done yet?"_

_"Yeah." I watched from the mirror as the door opened and Dark walked in. Because his fur is close to black, he wore a completely white tux._

_"Let's just get this done and over with." he said in a bored tone as I chuckled and turned to him._

_"Nice tux." he scoffed and started to walk away_

_"The princess is waiting, so hurry up." I rolled my eyes and followed him._

_"You need to learn to have some fun every once in a while Dark." I said once I caught up with him._

_"I don't need to have fun and you know it Sonic." I chuckled and smirked at him._

_"Right." he looked at me with a raised eye ridge as I turned away from him._

_"Why do we have to do this anyway? I don't see the point for why we have to wear these stuffy clothes." a voice said and when we entered the room ahead of us, I saw all my brothers dressed up in tuxedos as well. Fleetway was pulling on the collar of his tux while looking utterly disgusted._

_"Its a special day Fleetway." Excalibur said as he fixed one of his cuffs. Excalibur almost never takes off his armor, well, except now. But even with taking his armor off, he still wears his gauntlets and boots with his sword in its hilt around his waist. "And special days require dressing up." Fleetway pouted as he looked at him._

_"Who made you a know-it-all?"_

_"Probably the same reason why Excalibur is a knight." Super spoke up as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed._

_"I agree but Super, why exactly do you look so downhearted?" Darkspine asked and Super was about to answer but Exe giggled causing Super to look at him._

_"I think its because he's jealous that the princess is taking all of Sonic's attention away from him." Super's eyes went wide as he stood straight up and visibly tensed._

_"WHAT!?" he shouted causing Exe to shrug while having a deadpanned face._

_"I'm just stating the facts." Super shook his head rapidly in a frantic manner._

_"Nononononono! That is not true! NOT! TRUE!" he glared at Exe while pointing a finger at him. "Your telling complete and utter lies!" close to the other side of the room, Werehog was laying on the ground with Hyper on his back. While everyone had a tux on, Werehog only had a bow-tie. Hyper huffed as he looked at Super._

_"And they call me a child." he muttered. Werehog looked at him from over his shoulder while giving him a raised eye ridge._

_"They don't call you that. You do." Hyper glared at him while crossing his arms over his chest._

_"Does it matter?"_

_"Sorta does." he replied. I looked at Dark from the corner of my eyes._

_"Do they always do this while I'm not around?" he shrugged_

_"Sometimes." he started to walk into the middle of the room. "Alright idiots. Settle down." everyone looked at him then at me._

_"Sonic!" Super practically shrieked as he stared wide eyed at me with what I could see was a flash of fear and his whole body was rigid. "H-How much did you hear?" I shrugged and rolled my eyes._

_"Oh, something about stuffy clothes and all that jazz." he chuckled nervously while pinning his ears back, shrinking back and trying to walk away._

_"Uh... W-Well I think I'm going to, um, go now..." before he could get far, Dark zipped in front of him with his arms crossed._

_"Your not going anywhere Super." he smirked as Super glared at him._

_"Emo."_

_"Couch potato."_

_"Teacher's pet."_

_"Suck up."_

_"Loud mouth."_

_"Bullet brain."_

_"AHEM!" they both jolted as I cleared my throat. I had my arms crossed over my chest while tapping my foot. I could already tell that they would never get along with each other. "Can you two try not to get into a fight for a measly five minutes without wanting to kill each other?" I glared at them and they looked down._

_"Sorry about that Sonic." Dark said and Super rubbed his arm._

_"It won't happen again." I scoffed and turned away from them towards the spiral staircase where Bunnie Rabbot and Fiona Fox was coming down._

_"You better or else I'm going to knock the sense out of you then back in." I glanced at them then back to the girls. Bunnie wore a black cocktail dress with a slit down one of her robotic legs, long white gloves, her signature shoes and oddly enough, was able to make a black felt cowboy hat with sequins along the band work well with the rest of her outfit. Fiona had a purple double-layer dress -the first layer being a light purple and the second a darker shade- it also had long sleeves, she had her normal gloves, black high heels and had cherry red lipstick._

_"Y'all don't hav'ta wait for us ya know." Bunnie said in her usual cowboy accent then giggled. "But then again, now ya here we can do the intraducing then mosey on down to the shindig and get things started." Fiona smirked as she looked at Bunnie and Bunnie looked back at her._

_"Introducing the proud princess of Acorn Kingdom," Fiona started_

_"Friend to many Mobians alike," Bunnie smirked with her_

_"Princess Sally Acorn!" they both exclaimed as they stepped off to the side with their hands out in a welcoming fashion. When I looked up to where they were waving, I was struck speechless. Sally had a strapless light blue dress that faded down to cobalt with ruffles on the hem and ended just past her knees. The dress complemented her curves nicely as she had long black gloves and black high heel boots to match. A gold coloured double necklace rested around her neck that seemed to make the whole outfit come to life and when she looked at me, I didn't know if she wore any makeup but I could clearly see a light pink blush spread across her cheeks. Once she made it down the stairs, she rubbed her arm nervously while looking down. I was pushed a little bit and when I looked back, I saw all my brothers ushering me to go towards her. I internally freaked out as I walked up to her as she looked up at me._

_"You look... stunning." is all I could say as she smiled and placed her hands behind her back._

_"T-Thanks." she muttered "You look handsome." there was an awkward silence as neither one of us could start up another conversation._

_"Oh for the love of Chaos! Do something already!" Fiona yelled out making Sally turn crimson and I stared at her with a blank face before looking at the chipmunk before me. Without thinking, I held out a hand to her and she stared at it then looked at me._

_"Wanna dance?" I asked and she smiled while taking it._

_"I'd be happy to." we started to walk away and I heard a voice that made my ears twitch._

_"Finally!" I looked over my shoulder at Fiona who was smirking at the two of us. I gave her a glare and she scoffed. "Don't give me that Blue. I'm a lady and ladies know what there friends want." she placed her right hand on her chest at the beginning but then settled with them crossed over her chest. I rolled my eyes and looked forward once more. The night went on like every other birthday party should. All of Sally's friends were here and her brother -Elias- kept giving me the evil eye as a warning for if I would dare to ruin her special day. Now we both were standing on the balcony connecting to the ballroom. We have wanted a little alone time and had wanted to let off some steam. The party inside was raging on and everyone was having a great time._

But every second I spent standing here, the more I wondered why this memory? I know that it was one of the more memorable moments I had with Sally but I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I was snapped out of my thoughts at hearing Sally speak up.

_"Had a good time?" she asked with a smile as she looked at me. I smiled back while looking at her._

_"Yeah. It was... fun." she giggled and leaned against the rail. I raised an eye ridge and she smirked at me._

_"Your always so funny Sonic." I gave a taunting grin as I playfully glared at her._

_"Am I now?" she fully faced me as I moved one of my hands through your hair._

_"Yes you are~" she said in a sing-song voice but before I could respond, I was cut off by a loud bang. We both snapped our heads towards the sound then looked at each other._

The bang was the same one as it was from when I was with my used-to-be friends...

_We immediately raced into the ballroom and was met with everyone off to the side. But the only ones who weren't was Elias laying on the floor with Antoine kneeling beside him and, strangely enough, a human held in place by all my brothers._

_"What happened?" I asked as we ran to the male coyote's side but now that we were beside him, I didn't need to ask the question when I looked at Elias's forehead._

_"He'z dead." gasps echoed around the room at Antonie's claim. Sally gasped, placed a hand over her mouth then crouched down to her brother's side with tears fresh in her eyes. I turned my attention away from the scene before me to the human and glared at him._

_"Why did you kill him?" I growled and he smirked._

_"Orders are orders." I approached the human but the closer I got, the more I could clearly see the two emblems I've come to hate that were stitched into his shirt. Robotnik's face and G.U.N.'s logo. After finding out about me, Robotnik and G.U.N. teamed up to eliminate me if I didn't join them. Obviously I refused to join them because they were pathetic weaklings. Guess they just wouldn't give up. Once I was standing in front of him, I narrowed my eyes and bared my teeth._

_"I'll only ask this one more time. Why. Did. You. Kill. Him!?" I snarled and I could see his bravery fade and be replaced with fear._

_"Orders from Robotnik to gain your attention and-" I caught him off guard as my right hand wrapped around his neck causing him to squeak like a mouse with his eyes wide as dinner plates. I growled and closed the gap between us even more making him only see my eyes._

_"I don't give two shits about what your orders were." I whispered then smirked as horror flashed in his eyes. Everyone knew how dangerous I was when I was angry. "I want you to say goodbye." he looked lost at my choice of words but I said nothing of it as I tossed him backwards slamming his head into Excalibur's sword. Death by impalement in the head. What a pitiful way to die but his actions were foolish and utterly pitiful. Just like every miserable human being in this god-damned planet._

_"Tha' wasn't very nice sugah-hog." all except Bunnie Rabbot was in stunned silence. I scoffed and turned to her._

_"And what would you do instead?" she stood there then turned away, her robotic hand rubbing her normal arm. "Exactly."_

_"How should we do about the body?" Werehog asked me and I waved dismissively._

_"I don't care how you do it but get rid of it." I didn't watch them leave with the body but instead, I walked up to Sally._

_"Why? Why would Robotnik stoop so low?" she muttered and I shrugged._

_"That fat human is insane and needs to be put out of his misery." she stood up suddenly and looked at me angry. She had tears still coming out of her eyes._

_"Sonic! You're not going to kill him!"_

_"Why not? It would solve so many things and stop all of this." she narrowed her eyes._

_"We are not killers and you shouldn't solve everything with killing."_

_"You can't change me Sally. I'll do what I want and-" I didn't finish as she slapped me. Hard. It sent my head to the side and the sound made everyone flinch. I blinked then held a hand up to my cheek while looking at her confused._

_"Then let me drill this into your brain Sonic. You are not going to kill anyone anymore. And that's an order from me." she stomped out of the room and headed to her room. I watched her leave until I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see King Maximilian standing there._

_"You should go apologize to her." he said and I looked at him confused._

_"Me? Apologize? She's the one that slapped me!"_

_"Havoc." he used a 'don't push it' tone and I rolled my eyes._

_"Mortals." I murmured under my breath as I walked away. once I made it to her room, I could hear her crying quietly. "Sally? Are you alright?"_

_"Go away." but instead of listening to her, i came on in. She had her face stuffed into one of her pillows._

_"Sally-"_

_"I said go away!" she yelled at me and turned so her back was facing me. "Leave me alone." I approached her and sat down running my hand through her hair._

_"Your dad told me to apologize... enough though I don't really know what I'm apologizing for but... I'm sorry." she quieted down and turned to me with hope in her eyes._

_"Do you mean it?"_

_"Er..." I didn't know what exactly to say but gave a wry smile. "Yes?" she smiled and hugged me. I didn't really expect it but didn't make any attempt to push her away._

_"Thank you. Most people would say sorry for your loss and all that but... I'm glad you're here with me Sonic." as she said that I felt something warm up my heart... happiness was it called? I don't know but it felt good. I hugged back and after a while she pulled away and wiped the last bit of tears._

_"I'm sorry you had to see that. I guess that I just needed someone to hug." now, everything hit me hard. She just lost her own brother to murder and when I mentioned killing Robotnik... it must've hit her hard. I don't know what it feels like to lose someone but Sally must be feeling sad right now._

_"It's fine." after a bit of awkward silence, I got an idea and one that might make her feel better. "Hey, why don't we start a group that you can get your revenge on Robotnik, without killing." I said the last part as she glared at me. She had a thoughtful look then her face brightened up._

_"A group... yeah... like... a group so we can show Robotnik never to mess with us ever again... like... the Freedom Fighters!" she jumped to her feet and gave me one last hug before running out of her room. "That's a perfect idea Sonic! I have to tell my dad!" I chuckled and leaned onto my back with my hands under my head. It sure did feel great making Sally happy again. All of a sudden I felt something poke me and I looked around the room confused. It poked me again and I growled._

_"Stop poking me." I got the sudden urge to kick my one leg out and when it poked me again, that's exactly what I did._

Third Person

The golden demon sighed as he sat atop of one of the burning buildings. He didn't mind the scent, sight or the feeling of the fire licking at his fur. But one thing that he did mind was that he couldn't find Eggman or G.U.N. anywhere. Wouldn't the former be trying to take over the world or something along those lines and the latter be trying to stop what the whole problem was? But... then again, who would want to go out of their house -their safe haven- just to be met with 9 psychotic insane killer hedgehogs? G.U.N. might but that was pushing those boundaries. Still, Fleetway wondered where both human parties left. On his way to terrorize the fat human, Fleetway came across multiple humans and Mobians. He didn't care if they screamed at him to leave them alone, lashed out at him to drive him away or cried their hopes away. He just slaughtered them to the point of being unrecognizable. Once he made it to his base, the golden demon looked around to find Eggman but only found out the hard way that the whole place was a ghost town. Thinking that maybe Eggman had fled and tried going to a different base, he burnt every single one he came across but still no Eggman. Getting frustrated, he left to go after G.U.N. so that those miserable beings wouldn't get in Sonic's way since that was what they were known for. But the same result as before. It was a complete ghost town. The golden demon had retorted to just going after civilians after that but with all that happened, he was now bored. Giving another sigh, he looked at the fire that was slowly trying to consume his fur but stood up and flew down to the ground. What's a psycho gotta do to do anything fun around here? He landed on the ground and looked up to see Werehog coming towards him.

"Well, I've officially got the feeling of not wanting to destroy anything anymore." he said as he laid on the ground.

"You can say that again." Fleetway chirped as he sat beside the 6ft hedgehog. The two of them let out a simultaneous sigh as Darkspine walked up beside them.

"Even I'm getting bored of lighting things on fire." he stated as he placed his hands on his hips. Fleetway perked his ears up at a strange idea he had.

"Hey Darkspine, can you light me on fire?" the violet hedgehog looked at the golden demon in confusion.

"And why would I do that?" he shrugged and looked away.

"Dunno. Bored, I guess?" Werehog snorted

"Of course your bored. You never think straight like that."

"Do not!" he yelled as he glared but then his ears flicked as he heard something. He turned to where he thought the sound was. "Do you two hear that?"

"Hear what?" Darkspine asked and Fleetway looked around, his ears going around in every direction.

"It sounded like a bang..."

"Delusional." Werehog muttered under his breath but Fleetway heard it as he glared at him.

"I'm not delusional." he stood up and began walking around. "I really did hear a bang."

"Of course you did. And Ebony was your friend." Fleetway turned to him while growling.

"She is my friend!"

"She is a hallucination Fleet." Darkspine said in a calm tone. "Your mind only made her up when Sonic was too busy with Sally."

"She is not a hallucination!" the golden demon yelled back as his eyes glowed slightly. "She was my friend!" he stomped one foot as his swirls began merging so that his eyes were almost fully red. "Why don't you believe me?"

"Woah, calm down Fleet. We don't want to fight." Darkspine held up his hands as he saw what the golden demon was about to do.

"No! Not until you apologize for saying she isn't real." Darkspine sighed

"Alright, I'm sorry for saying that Ebony is a hallucination." Fleetway seemed to calm slightly down at that but then looked at Werehog who huffed.

"I'm not saying it." Darkspine elbowed him and he glared back. "She isn't real so why do I need to apologize?" Fleetway reeled his head back while yelling then fired a laser directly at the both of them. They both dodged in time but then Fleetway glared and growled.

"Apologize!" he yelled as he fired another laser directly at Werehog.

"I don't need to!' he yelled back but the three froze as they felt a strange energy that made their fur stand on end. Fleetway's eyes turned back to normal as he looked behind himself. The other two walked up beside the golden demon just in time to see the green energy-like waves disappear.

"Sonic..." Fleetway muttered just before he flew off to where the energy originated from. Werehog sighed in relief that Fleetway no longer wanted to burn him into a crisp.

"Guess I got lucky with that one." Darkspine deadpanned as he looked at him.

"Do you want me to set you on fire?" Werehog shuddered at the idea and gave a wry smile.

"No thanks." Darkspine flew after Fleetway and Werehog sighed again.

"I've gotta stop doing that." he muttered under his breath then ran after them. Once he caught up, he saw Darkspine just land on the ground and Fleetway already kneeling beside Sonic.

"Someone tried shooting Sonic." Fleetway stated as he pointed at a bloody bullet. "And whoever that was, is already gone." Fleetway then started to poke Sonic.

"Um... what are you doing?" Darkspine asked as he came up to the golden demon.

"Trying to wake Sonic up faster." he waved dismissively at Darkspine then went back to poking the cobalt hedgehog.

"That might not be a good idea Fleet." Werehog warned causing the hedgehog in question to glare at him.

"And what would you know?" Werehog was about to talk but then screwed his mouth shut. "Exactly." he poked Sonic again but stopped as he groaned.

"Stop poking me." Sonic slightly growled and Darkspine backed away beside Werehog.

"I think you should listen to him Fleet." Fleetway scoffed and looked at him.

"Oh come on. Stop being a scaredy cat." he waved at Sonic "Sonic is still partially asleep."

"But he is also partially awake." Werehog stated making Fleetway roll his eyes.

"Whatever." he poked Sonic again but this time, Sonic's right leg shot out and got Fleetway right in the stomach. He flew past both Darkspine and Werehog -who just stepped off to the side- and slid across the ground. He laid on his back not even making any attempt to stand up or move. Not that he could. "Owwwwww." he whined and slowly moved his head to see Sonic holding himself up with one hand while glaring daggers at the golden demon.

"I told you to stop poking me." he growled and Fleetway's head rolled backwards.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Fool me once, shame on me, fool me twice, shame on me, fool me thrice and you'd be wishing you were never born, blah, blah." he was able to lift one hand and wave it dismissively. "You don't need to remind me."

"I think I do." Sonic got onto his feet and looked around at where the house used to be. "Huh, I really did a number on this place."

"What do you mean?" Darkspine asked and Sonic looked at him.

"I mean the house. It's gone." he waved around himself and true to his words, the house was indeed gone. Werehog snorted and went over to help Fleetway who at this point decided just to do some stargazing instead of going anywhere.

"Wouldn't be surprised." he held a hand out to the golden demon and Fleetway glared at him.

"I can get up myself." he rolled onto his stomach -and with some difficulty, got up onto his hands and knees. "Jeez... your legs are stronger than ever Sonic." he half-heartily joked while smirking at the cobalt hedgehog. Which, may I remind you, wasn't amused the slightest bit. Fleetway frowned then turned away. "Someones angry..." he muttered then was able to stand up straight. He had to hold his arms out to right himself but looked at Werehog confused as he made a whistling sound then what sounded like something exploding. "And what was that?"

"Your pride going down the drain." he smirked and Fleetway's eyes flashed red.

"Shut up!"

"Ahem." the three of them turned to Sonic as he cleared his throat and placed his arms over his chest. "If your done acting like children," he glared at Fleetway who chuckled nervously. "We still have an emerald to get back." he walked past them looked around then sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't know where they went."

"Sonic~" a voice sung out causing the four of them to look up towards Super you held the two tailed fox by his scruff and was smiling down at them. "I have a present for you." he landed on the ground beside Fleetway who looked at him confused.

"What happened to you?" Super glared at the kit then looked at Fleetway with a deadpanned look.

"What do you think?"

"Okay." Fleetway simply said as he turned away and Sonic smirked while looking at Tails. The wardrobe change could only mean one thing... Tails knows he is Adam.

"Heh, now that is someone who completes their objective." he smirked at Super and Fleetway pouted.

"It was his fault that he got away." he muttered and Darkspine placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's what you always said." he pointed causing Fleetway to turn away from him.

"Alright then, I guess the emerald can wait for now." He began walking away and looked over his shoulder. "Let's bring him to Angel Island and get things all sorted out." he raced away and Super smirked at Fleetway.

"For twins, I've always been better than you." he chuckled as Fleetway's face turned a bright tomato colour. "Aw don't get your quills in a twist Fleet. You can't help how you're second best." he flew after Sonic with another chuckle and Fleetway growled while one of his eyes twitched.

"I SOOOO hate him!"

"Don't we always?" Darkspine questioned as he walked past Fleetway. "He is always showing off at any chance he can get." Werehog joined the violet hedgehog and chuckled.

"Yeah, besides, everything he's ever done leads him to be Sonic's favourite after all." the two giggled silently to themselves but the golden demon heard them and looked at them confused.

"Am I missing something?" he looked at the ground then shook his head. "Whatever." he flew off after them but failed to see a female rabbit carrying a bubblegum coloured hedgehog away.


	30. Chapter 30

Third Person

Hyper and Exe were just two hedgehog's beyond compare -and that they knew. They also knew how that for some weird reason, Sonic liked putting them both together as partners. Whether it be for personal preference or just by random, they would never know. But one thing that they both seem to have in common is that neither would ever want to see Sonic cry; one tear and they would go ballistic. They also have known that they were crazier than everyone else but that was only a myth. In reality, Sonic would be the craziest then followed by everyone else. After all, it was Sonic who created them and it was also Sonic who named them -although they named themselves with Sonic accepting the name- and who could ever forget that it was Sonic that seemed to have the most emotional break-outs? Well... in counting he only had three but who really cares?

Right now, Hyper was flying in all sorts of directions and kept on singing that song over and over again. It really got on Exe's nerves but he learned that if you live with 8 other hedgehogs who also have weird tendencies, then you should know how to shut them out. Or else you might actually go insane. He kept on singing over and over on loop for the entire flight... Exe was silently thinking that by 'keeping him quiet' as Sonic had said that he might want to rip the white hedgehog's head off. Eh, it would shut him up but the orb-eyed hedgehog thought against it.

"-oh happy is me~" no matter how annoying Hyper was. Exe sighed then rubbed his ears. How many loops does it take to want yourself to become deaf? Well, in Exe's case, 1. He had to suppress a growl as Hyper flew a circle around him and then twirled in the air. The orb-eyed hedgehog rolled his eyes then continued to fly with the young-minded hedgehog following him.

"Hyper." he started to say but as always said hedgehog continued to sing. Although he was sort-of grateful that instead of singing, Hyper had resulted into humming. But that was still annoying. "Hyper." Exe floated in mid-air but still, Hyper ignored him. Now was probably the time that Exe shouldn't get angry but alas, when would he ever listen to his own better judgement? He breathed out a sigh then took in a nice big breath. "HYPER!"

"Gah!" the white hedgehog jolted as he heard his name being called a little too loudly in his liking and turned to see a not-so-happy Exe. "Exe, what were you thinking!? I don't like being yelled at!" Hyper glared at the dark blue one which he scoffed at.

"You don't like being yelled at!?" Exe asked a little lower then his normal voice. "Well I don't like listening to you singing about how happy you are!" that made Hyper's glare falter a bit as he looked down.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh is right and-" but before he could finish, Hyper had dived downwards. "Hyper?" he looked down as well and could see that they were over Angel Island and ironically enough -right on top of the altar a little ways away. Exe rolled his eyes then followed Hyper. Once both hedgehogs had landed, the white one smirked proudly to himself.

"Well, at least I led us to Angel Island. Haha." Exe gaped like a fish at what he was hearing.

"You!?" he couldn't believe his ears. "I was the one that got the brilliant idea to yell at you!" Hyper turned to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh hush Exe. I'm the one with all the ideas and you just carry them out."

"WHAT!?" he looked at Hyper with wide eyes then motioned his hands like he wanted to strangle him. "Why you-" but he stopped himself before something could happen and instead, decided to pull on his quills. "GAH!" the white hedgehog had heard the dark blue one's yell and turned to see what the matter was, only, he just ended up gasping at what Exe was doing.

"Exe! Stop that! You're going to hurt yourself!" Exe blinked when he heard that then, deciding to play around with Hyper, let go of one of his quills to place his hand on his hips and purposely threw his head to the side still gripping his quill.

"And what if I want to hurt myself?" he pulled on his quill a little too roughly in his liking that he subtly winced. But the look on Hyper's face made the pain all the more worth it. "If it means you'll shut up, then I'll stop but if you don't-" he pulled on his quill harder this time and hissed from the pain.

"Stop!" Hyper yelled out in an attempt to make the dark blue hedgehog stop. He could control a lot of things but his brothers are all on a different level. "Stop being so... so... emo!" He threw his hands to either side of him and then glared at Exe to stop. Not like he ever would. "That's Dark's thing and even I don't like it when he hurts himself on purpose."

"Did somebody say my name?" the two hedgehogs looked up towards the voice to see the navy pupiless hedgehog himself flying down to them with an unconscious rabbit tied to a cross in his hands. Once he was just barely hovering over the ground, he stabbed the cross into the ground then looked between Exe and Hyper and then sighed while crossing his arms over his chest, closing his eyes and landing on the ground. "Seriously Exe?" He opened his eyes to narrow them at the dark blue hedgehog. "Do you really have a fetish with trying to hurt yourself cause if so..." he didn't finish his sentence as his aura stretched out to him, wrapped around his quill and hand and forcefully pulled them apart making Exe grunt. He then coughed as Dark's aura went around his neck but still holding his quill and hand. "Then I won't hesitate to show you what true pain is." he slowly twisted Exe's arm, pulled on his quill and squeezed his neck all at once making the dark blue hedgehog growl.

"Stop that." Exe narrowed his eyes but Dark didn't listen.

"It's your own fault Exe, and besides, you didn't keep Hyper quiet." Dark's head tilted a bit when he looked at the white hedgehog who was scared stiff while watching the whole thing happen. It's true that he sort-of forgot to keep his mouth shut after Sonic yelled at him but who could blame him? He, after all, is known for having an open mind. A really open mind that can make him forget the most important things a few seconds after he has been told them. Dark chuckled then used his aura to flick Hyper across his face which caused the white hedgehog to shake his head then take a step back.

"Uh..."

"Are you going to try and do something Hyper?" said hedgehog looked at Dark then glared at him.

"Stop that Dark." he clenched his hands into fists while his glare deepened but all Dark did was let go of Exe's neck and arm. He held Exe's quill tighter and moved him behind him.

"And why would I?" Dark rolled his head to the side. At this point, Exe just stopped struggling since he already knows that Dark's aura can touch you but you can't touch it. It was one thing that made Dark stronger than the rest of them -but still second in command after Super but before Hyper. The rest of them all varied in control. Hyper slightly growled and got in a fighting stance.

"Don't make me fight you Dark cause I will if I have to." Dark raised an eye ridge while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you need to be reminded of your place Hyper?" all that he got in response was the white hedgehog baring his teeth and eyes narrowing. "Tch." he flung Exe on the ground making him hit his head and go unconscious. Dark got into his own fighting stance. "Fine, I'll fight you, but don't go crying to Sonic when you get beaten into submission."

"I think you're talking about yourself Dark." Hyper taunted which made Dark frown slightly.

"We both know that I'm stronger, and I will make sure you know it." Dark pulled the fist move by zipping in front of Hyper and pulling a punch which the white hedgehog saw -since Dark always did that first- dodged and delivered an uppercut to the navy's face. Hyper then did a roundhouse kick to get some distance between them and flew into the air. Dark stumbled a bit from the attack Hyper did and glared at the white hedgehog.

"I'm warning you Dark, I don't plan to go easy on you!" Hyper yelled out then swooped down to give another kick but Dark disappeared.

"And what makes you think I ever go easy on anyone?" Dark's voice echoed throughout the entire island. Hyper hovered in mid-air while trying to catch even the tiniest of glimpses of where Dark could be. Hyper knew about Dark's ability to appear like he vanished but in reality it was just him running around faster than anyone could see him go. It helped to have his aura always hovering around him like that.

"If you don't want to go easy on me, then stop being a coward and show yourself!" he got his wish as Dark reappeared in front of him but wasn't ready as he got kicked in the stomach, punched in the face then slammed into a tree. Dark then chuckled and powered up an orb before smashing it into his own hand then used it as a beam to cause the white hedgehog to fly backwards and slam his back into the steps of the altar. Hyper grunted as he rolled over and struggled to stand up but didn't get a chance to as Dark slammed his foot into his back forcing him to face-plant into the steps.

"And I ask you again, when have I ever gone easy on anyone?" he pressed his foot more into Hyper's back causing the white hedgehog to yelp in pain. "Let me answer that one..." he kicked his ribs then grabbed his quills and slammed him into the opposite direction of the altar and slid across the ground. Hyper didn't have time to react as he was picked up and tossed into another tree. This repeated until Hyper could barely keep his eyes open. Dark picked him up again and then slammed him into the ground making sure that his back connected fully and forced him to look into his pupiless eyes. "Never." he stood up straight while using his aura to pick Hyper up by his neck and raise him to keep the eye contact. "I've never gone easy on anyone." Hyper glared at him then spit in his face making Dark close his eyes.

"And yet, you still are forced to keep me alive." Dark's hold on him tightened causing Hyper to suffocate and scratch at his neck. The navy hedgehog whipped the spit away then growled at him.

"I may be forced to keep you alive but that doesn't mean that I can make you feel like you're dying." at those words Exe finally came to but when he saw what Dark was going to do, he gasped and raced towards the navy hedgehog beginning to claw at his arms.

"Dark, stop! You're hurting him!" Another thing that made Dark one to never back down from a fight was his pain tolerance. Unlike all of them who have very high pain tolerances, Dark has none at all. He can't feel any pain but instead, could feel the slight tingling on the body part that was being abused and/or hurt. His aura had a small part in on it considering that any Chaos-induced attack that comes in contact with his aura just disintegrates into nothing. "Let him go!"

"And why should I?" Dark tilted his head slightly in the orb-eyed hedgehog's direction while raising an eye ridge. "He made you want to hurt yourself, got rebellious with who was in charge of him, got cocky, tried to fight me, insulted me and you, and you're still trying to help him?" after a bit of silence because Exe wouldn't stop clawing at his arm, he sighed and let the white hedgehog go making him gasp for air. Exe noticed that Hyper was free and raced to his side.

"Are you alright Hyper?" After a couple more gasps, Hyper rubbed his sore neck while giving a nasty glare at the navy hedgehog.

"Yeah..."

"Tch!" Dark turned away from the both of them to inspect his already healed arm. "You are both damn children."

"Well its better to be a child then a fucking retarded bastard!" Dark's eyes flashed brightly at what Exe had said and turned to him with absolute anger.

"Oh! I'll show you a retard you son of a bitch!" They immediately felt small under Dark's white eyes that were filled with complete hatred. It was one thing to mock the navy hedgehog but to actually anger him was a whole other world to them. They could see how Dark's fur that wasn't navy flash into a coal colour before turning back to normal. Then something happened that neither was expecting. Dark's anger disappeared and got replaced with what looked like sadistic glee. "Don't you have a job to do?" he asked, making the two of them blink.

"Huh?" Hyper asked but that only made the navy hedgehog shrug.

"If you don't remember then I could always tell Sonic that I awakened Chaos instead not to mention how you both wanted to kill yourself and then Sonic would personally kill you for being idiots." Dark then smirked as both of their eyes went wide and they scrambled to make it towards the altar. The navy hedgehog chuckled while looking towards the unconscious rabbit. "Oh don't give me that look. It's their own fault for getting me angry in the first place." he picked the cross up and flew after the other two hedgehogs. Meanwhile at the altar, Hyper and Exe had just stopped in front of the Master Emerald panting slightly.

"I can't believe we forgot about our job!" Hyper yelled directly into Exe's ear -not on purpose- to cringe then rub his sore ear.

"Tell me about it." he grumbled as he stood up and walked closer to the Master Emerald. "Hey, Chaos! Come out of there and face us like a true god!" Exe banged on the emerald twice before sneering. "Chaos, you coward! Don't you want to face your own son?"

"Technically speaking, he would have to wait until Sonic actually comes to the island before he would meet his real son." Exe rolled his eyes not even bothering at turning around because he could already feel Dark's smirk burning into the back of his head. "Not like you were ever a true god anyway." Exe's eyes flashed dangerously when he heard that. Oh how he hated when he used to say how he was a god before but that was years ago. Now, the dark blue hedgehog had gotten over it entirely but that still doesn't stop a little tease here and there to make it out into the open and strike his nerves.

"Oh would you cut that out!?" he turned to the navy hedgehog who was standing a mere ten feet away with the tied up rabbit right beside him. A smirk was still on his lips while his arms were crossed over his chest. "I get it, I'm not a god, but that doesn't mean that you have to go and say it over and over again!"

"Tch." Dark turned away with his eyes closed this time and his smirk turning into a half-sneer. "Idiot." Exe looked over at Hyper who was just looking back and forth between the two dark blue ones looking completely confused and lost. He couldn't blame him. Dark had never fully gotten along with anyone - the only one being would be Sonic cause he's Sonic and Dark wouldn't dare try to attack him - but with everyone else, the navy hedgehog would always try to put his dominance over any if not all of them. That includes Super if he could do it. Exe was getting bored of all the back and forth so he decided to change the question.

"So, uh, why exactly is there an unconscious Cream beside you?

"First of all, her name is Eve. Everybody should know that." the navy hedgehog rolled his head towards the orb-eyed hedgehog's direction while giving a look of sheer boredom. "And second, I told her a few things that made her pass out."

"Like what?"

"Just how I was going to make sure her death was slow and painful." Dark shrugged. "Nothing big."

"That's not-" the white hedgehog started talking when he snapped out of his confusion but stopped himself short when he saw the Master Emerald glowing. The three hedgehogs stepped away from the emerald until a figure seemed to have emerged from the emerald. A figure that formed a female orange echidna. The echidna's gave moved from one hedgehog to the next staying on each for roughly ten seconds, glaring as she did so.

"Who are you?" Dark growled out as he got into a fighting stance. This echidna sure had a lot of nerve to glare at him.

"My name is Tikal." The echidna spoke with a firm voice as she stood proud and strong, her posture not wavering the slightest as if she had already faced dangers that no one in their wildest dreams could go up against. "And I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald when Knuckles isn't around to protect it."

"A second guardian? And one that is an echidna?" Exe questioned "I thought Knuckles was the only one left."

"Well you thought wrong." Tikal stated blankly then turned her gaze towards Dark. "Chaos has told me everything about who you are and why you are doing this. Personally, I believe that none of you should be alive." her glare came back and she didn't bother to mask that hatred in her voice. "You are all just puppets working on the thin yet iron-strong strings that your Master controls. You'd be damned if you even had a mind of your own." Dark roared in anger as he charged towards the echidna. How dare she mock them and Sonic? She sure does have some nerve appearing in front of them and say how they shouldn't even be alive. This caused Dark's blood to boil. He always did have a problem that if he was pushed to his limits, he would lash out on the one who was angering him... like now. The navy hedgehog pulled off a barrage of hits directed at the female echidna's face. But he slowed to a stop when he realized that he didn't make any contact. His fists went right through her. Dark took a hesitant step back, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Wh-What!? What is the meaning of this!?" he asked flabbergasted at the turn of events. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the echidna slugged him on the stomach forcing him to his knees, clutching his stomach. Tikal grabbed Dark by his quills forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I'm a spirit Dark, or should I say Navy? Considering that was what Sonic, oh I mean Havoc called you before you got your name." Tikal smirked as she looked over towards Exe and Hyper. The two of them were stuck between a rock and a hard place, should they approach her and stop this, but would they even be able to hurt her? With what they saw, not possible. So, they retorted to having their guard up in case she charged at them. "That goes for you two White and Blue. Since I'm a spirit, you can't touch me but I can touch you plenty." Hyper and Exe looked at each other. Well that goes that idea. On the other hand, Dark growled as he tried to swing at her stomach. Key word try.

"Let... me... go!" his face held only hatred for the echidna as she only stared at him with a blank face. Tikal sighed while rolling her eyes then tossed the navy hedgehog backwards causing him to land on his back right between the dark blue and white hedgehogs. Hyper crouched down to see if Dark was alright and Exe only glared at the echidna while baring his fangs.

"What do you want?" he didn't bother to get rid of the venom in his voice. Tikal blinked then placed a hand over her chest in a mock gesture.

"My, my, why would you think that I would want something?" she gave a half-smile as the dark blue hedgehog placed his arms on his hips. Hyper had also looked up at her with a blank face, same with Dark. "Alright, alright, yes. I do want something." when she got no response, she lightly chuckled to herself. "I want you and your Master to go away and never come back. Ever." the three hedgehogs looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"What makes you think that we'll ever do that?" Hyper asked once he calmed down from his laughing fit. "We will always be there for Sonic no matter what he asks of us. So you can't say anything because we will never listen to you. In fact..." the white hedgehog smirked at the two darker ones and they both gave a subtle nod. Out of nowhere, Hyper charged towards the echidna before she could blink and smashed her against the Master Emerald with a hand around her neck. Tikal had closed her eyes due to the force of impact but when she opened them, she had her mouth opened in complete shock. Right there in front of her face, was Hyper with his smirk almost looking a bit unhinged. The female echidna just couldn't believe her eyes. How could someone touch her when they couldn't do it before? Hyper must've sensed her inner turmoil because his smile widened the slightest bit.

"You know," he started "If you really want to know how I'm doing this, then you really shouldn't have brought up the whole 'You can't touch me but I can touch you gag' because that just got old real fast."

"How are you-let go of me!" she stopped herself from wondering how the white hedgehog was doing this to try to pry his hand away from her neck. Hyper chuckled at her failed attempts and squeezed her harder making Tikal open her mouth to gasp for air.

"That's what Dark had told you to do but you didn't listen." after hearing his name, the navy hedgehog frowned while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Let her go Hyper. You proved your point." the dark blue hedgehog watched as Dark climbed back onto his feet and Hyper let go of the echidna to standing on either side of him.

"You're more alike then you let on..." Exe muttered under his breath with his eyes looking at the ground but froze when he felt two piercing gazes. He immediately looked up and regretted that movement because he was now looking at two angry faces that were the other hedgehogs. Exe gave a wry smile while backing away. "Ah haha..."

"Ahem..." the three hedgehogs looked back towards the echidna as she cleared her throat and looked at them peeved. "Well, besides that... complication," her eyes flicked towards Hyper when she said that and looked at him with as much hate as she could muster. "I'm not going to let you three mess around with the Master Emerald."

"How about nine?" Hyper, Dark, Exe and Tikal all followed the voice to see who it was but only the echidna tensed and held her breath. Coming towards them was the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog and his other remaining brothers, but one was missing. "Well, actually, I can't really say that because Excalibur is doing his own little mission but still, it's the eight of us." he came to a stop in front of the four and looked from each of their faces and ending on the two-tailed fox that was placed beside the rabbit. "Not to mention how my little ducks are all in a line while yours is scattered." he smirked then looked at the echidna with an evil glint in his eyes. "Isn't that right, Tikal?" she gulped and tried to back away only to bump into Darkspine when he snuck up behind her. She couldn't understand how the violet hedgehog could touch her as she stared into his white eyes.

"You aren't going to get away little echidna." she turned around to face him but froze as a shiver went down her spine.

"Call him." Sonic's voice whispered into her ears giving her a sense of dread. "Call Chaos and you will get away a free echidna."

"No... no, I can't. I won't!" she turned around to face Sonic while glaring at him.

"Call him." his voice rose with each syllable.

"No!"

"CALL HIM!"

"NEVER!" Sonic leaned back slightly as Tikal was breathing heavily and looked at him with so much hate that it was a miracle he didn't burn to a crisp.

"Is that so?" he hissed then smirked. The female echidna didn't know why those actions freaked her out so much or why that smirk seemed almost possessed... almost. "Then you are useless." he snapped his fingers and before Tikal could blink, she was forced onto her knees as both Darkspine and Fleetway held her arms, Hyper holding her head straight and everyone else besides Sonic backed away.

"Wha..." she couldn't form any words properly as she was struck speechless. How could they touch her when she knew they would be unable to!?... Right? Sonic chuckled at her expression that was full of disbelief.

"You want to know why and how everyone can touch you right?" she could only nod. "Well, I have to say, Dark may have a huge issue when it comes to his temper but that does come in handy every once in a while. Like now for example, Hyper was able to watch to see why you said no one could touch you so through that understanding, he and my other brothers were able to chalk it up to do just that." he chuckled again then frowned. "But seriously, they only recently got their bodies back, so how big of an idiot do you think any of us are when they can go into a - as some would say - 'ghostly appearance'?" her eyes went as wide as dinner plates when she put two and two together. Ghostly appearance and gained bodies means they were already partially dead... so they could touch her... ...but, what about Sonic? Surely he would have this 'ability' as well. But, then again, he wasn't technically 'dead' like his brothers so that might rule things out. "But, now here we are, maybe since you are already dead, death won't be so painful." he gave a friendly smile but even that just screamed ten different types of crazy.

"Her death is the least of your worries, Havoc." Sonic turned to find out who was talking, only to end up flying into the ground a few feet away. All of Sonic's brothers growled and those who weren't holding the echidna got in a fighting stance facing the one who attacked their Master. Super immediately went to Sonic's side making sure that he was alright. "Besides, why would you ever think that you could just get away with whatever you please like a spoiled brat when you know that someone is just going to come and punish you for bad behavior?"

"Mephiles." the cobalt hedgehog hissed as his emerald eyes met with snake ones. The God Of Darkness himself didn't waste a second as he summoned five tentacles sending them to target the echidna's captures, freeing her and pulling her towards him.

"Go." he commanded as he pushed her behind him. "Go tell them what is happening and the truth. The full truth."

"Al-Alright." she stuttered and raced away before anything could happen. Mephiles looked towards the Master Emerald completely ignoring the eight now furious hedgehogs.

"Don't worry Chaos. Just focus on bringing the others here." he then turned towards the group of hedgehogs now charging towards him. "I'll keep Havoc and his lackeys busy for now." He glared and summoned a bunch of tentacles while also getting into a fighting stance to prepare himself for one hell of a fight.


	31. Chapter 31

Third Person

It hurt.

Everything hurt.

Mainly his head, but still. Everything hurt.

The throbbing in his head wouldn't settle as he was forced to watch many flashes come and go. Some were so bright that it made his aching head pound harder. Why was he seeing such things? Why him? What was so special about him that this had to happen?

Too many questions, not enough answers.

Would Sonic give him these answers or was he forever to be kept in the dark until he died and became a reincarnation just for the same thing to go on a never ending cycle of unhappiness? Or maybe Sonic was trying to accomplish the same thing but in a different light... a menacing light full of evil- he shouldn't be thinking like this. But how could he think any differently? All of his life consisted of him looking up to the hedgehog as his best friend, his brother. But with the way the hedgehog is acting, he could only take all those good memories and chuck them out the window, never to be seen again.

Tails had enough.

It was high time he grew up and faced the cruel reality that was forced under his very noise.

As he recalled a time when he used to be too fragile to do anything, a flash interrupted his thoughts forcing him to watch the scene before him.

_A figure clad in a black cloak was running through a forest occasionally looking back before slowing to a halt. The figure huffed and puffed, doubling over with one hand on a near-by tree and the other situated on a black covered knee. The figure looked behind themselves before letting out a sigh of relief. Once they straighten out themselves, the figure reached up to the hood of their cloak and let it fall. Their dark auburn hair swayed slightly from the light breeze while their light blue eyes surveyed the land before them. Never before have they seen something like this ever. It was like a dream come true. The figure stared in awe as they came up to touch the bark of a near-by tree. Feeling the roughness of the bark, the figure smiled and gave a small giggle. The figure couldn't help themselves into going up to each tree to see what they felt like but by the time they got to the fifth tree, they felt like they were being watched._

_"H-Hello?" the figure asked out into the trees. "Is anyone there?" rustling from one tree caught the figure's attention making them jump slightly before subconsciously reaching down to pick up a near-by fallen branch and held it out like a sword._

_"I know you're there. Show yourself! I'm, er, armed!" the figure watched as the tree swayed again then before the figure could blink, they yelled out in shock while falling backwards as whatever was in the tree, leaped out at them. The figure tried to scamper away but when they looked back at what had lept at them, they could only blink. Right before the figure was a small miniature fully blue bird. The bird was hoping up and down over the ground as a worm came out. Not wasting a second, the bird scooped the worm up with its beak and swallowed it whole. The figure tensed slightly as the bird looked at them. The bird's head cocked to the left then to the right, hopped a little forward then deeming that the figure wasn't a threat, flew towards the figure and perched on their head. The bird puffed up it's feathers to get all comfortable making the figure chuckle._

_"Come here little- ow!" the figure tried to reach up towards the bird but said Mobini peeked at their hand. The figure frowned then reached up towards the bird to try again while speaking soothing words while also getting peeked at like crazy. "Hey, hey, I'm not going to -ow- hurt you. I'm just -ow- trying -hey- to -uh- help you." Once the figure got the bird off their head, they held the bird in their hands watching as said bird looked up at them annoyed for taking it away from it's comfy spot. "Hey, aren't you a flicky?" the figure smiled brightly as they recognized the species the little Mobini was. "Wow... I've read about flickies before but I've never seen one up close!" The figure moved one hand away to start petting the flicky which made said bird flinch slightly then slowly move it's head so the figure could get a better angle making the bird make a subtle 'coo' in pleasure._

_"Hmm, hmm, hmm, you sure are cute." the bird suddenly tensed making the figure frown. "Huh? What's wrong?" the flicky let out a loud 'squawk' forcing the figure to cover the ears as the bird flew away in worry. "H-Hey! Flicky! What's going on!?" the figure yelled out but the bird didn't come back. The figure quickly jumped to their feet and they tensed just like the bird when they felt like they were being watched for the second time today._

_"W-Who's there!?" the figure turned in every which way to try and find why and where the feeling of being watched came from but they found nothing. Letting down their guard, the figure looked around one last time and frowned while looking down._

_"I must be imagining things..." just as the figure was about to walk away, they heard subtle talking coming from one of the trees. They slowly looked in that direction to try and catch what was being said or if they could tell who was there but no such luck came to them. The figure was about to high-tail it when two blurs emerged from the tree catching them off-guard and making them fall backwards and hit their head on a rock, knocking them out. The two blurs stopped right in front of the fallen figure then looked at each other. They were both male hedgehogs but while one was fully white with their quills pointing upwards and their eyes were the same shade of light blue, the other hedgehog was dark blue with their quills pointing downwards, blood soaked into their hands, visible claws, shark fangs, dried blood tear tracks and their eyes being tiny red dots with their sclera fully black._

_"Well... that just happened..." the white hedgehog muttered as he looked from the dark blue one to the figure in black. The dark blue hedgehog walked towards the figure and crouched down beside them._

_"Gender: Female... Species: Chipmunk... looks familiar..." he mumbled then looked towards the white hedgehog as he heard him chuckle lightly._

_"Familiar?" he asked with a sly smirk "Why would that chipmunk look familiar to you?" then the white hedgehog started floating into the air and hovered in front of the dark blue hedgehog. "You getting a crush or something Blue~" the dark blue hedgehog scoffed then glared at the white hedgehog and swatted at him making the white hedgehog fly away from him._

_"No I'm not. I think I recognized this chipmunk when I was on spy duty."_

_"Ooohh~ spy duty~" he said in a sing song voice. He then floated on his back while holding his stomach in a laughing fit. "Pfffft... hahahahahaha!" the dark blue rolled his eyes and turned away from the white one._

_"Little twit." he muttered under his breath then turned his attention back to the chipmunk who groaned. The chipmunk slowly opened her eyes and was about to move her hand to her head when she caught sight of the hedgehog's red dots that seemed to pierce right through her and target her soul. Her eyes widened, her mouth was open to form a scream but her voice got caught in her throat. Her brain went on over-time to figure out what she was seeing but because she couldn't comprehend what was happening, she passed out again. The dark blue hedgehog blinked at the turn of events then turned to glare at the white hedgehog for his continued laughter that roared louder. "Would you cut that out?" he hissed towards the white hedgehog making said hedgehog to stop immediately and then to return the glare back at him. The air was stiff as the two continued their glare until the white hedgehog's gaze moved to the chipmunk which he smirked at._

_"How about we kill this chipmunk and get it over with?" the hedgehog was about to do just that when the dark blue one stood in front of the chipmunk with determination in his eyes._

_"No. We shouldn't."_

_"And why not?" the white hedgehog demanded with his hands on his hips._

_"Because," the dark blue one started with his head held high. "If I'm correct about who this chipmunk is, then she will be more useful when the time is right."_

_"Time is right." the white hedgehog mocked him then rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right!" he scoffed as he saw how serious the dark blue one was then reached down to pick the chipmunk up. "Fine, I'll carry her." he then began to float away. "But only because I wanted to. Nothing else!" the dark blue hedgehog shook his head at that and began to follow the white one._

_"You spend too much time around Navy, White."_

That was only one of many flashes that came across the fox's vision. Many were two fast to comprehend, others just showing a single flash -like an everlasting photo, but it was rare that one would stay long enough for him to see. He saw various ones that stayed longer then a second, like Havoc and King Maxmillian's meeting or the fight in Knothole and Sally's death. But out of them all, two seemed to stand out the most, not including the one he already saw. Now these two didn't stand out because they were longer than usual, no, they stood out because of how they were played out. One seemed to start out all calm -Sally, Elias and King Max walking along the halls together until everything went downhill. The other flash seemed to be a mix of flashes together. It was barely understandable. As Tails was thinking about the second collection of flashes, his thoughts were interrupted once more by the first flash.

_"Dad, should we really be trusting this... this... thing?" a male chipmunk spat as he looked towards another male chipmunk -this one being older- on his right. King Maxmillian and his two children Elias and Sally, were walking down the halls of Knothole castle. While the king was walking down the middle, Elias -the younger male chipmunk but also older sibling- on his left and Sally -the youngest female chipmunk in both sibling and family- on his right._

_"I'm sure that everything will be fine Elias." the king responded to his son who scoffed._

_"The only thing that anyone would be certain about is how badly you put everyone in danger." he interjected. "And that you may have jinxed_

_yourself." Ever since after his father had come back from his rescue mission for his little sister and told him every last detail, Elias Acorn had been skeptical of this 'Havoc' hedgehog the king had told him about. Right now, they were on their way towards the throne room where King Max had told said hedgehog to wait for a moment. And every step closer they got to that very room, the more the prince had felt a growing sense of dread in the very pits of his gut. "I still think that we shouldn't or more likely you shouldn't put your trust on this hedgehog. What do you think Sally?" the prince leaned forward looking at his little sister who looked noxious at seeing the hedgehog again._

_"I don't want to be anywhere near any hedgehogs for as long as I live." Sally crossed her arms across her chest and Elias smiled as well as nodding his head._

_"See dad. Even Sally isn't trusting this hedgehog."_

_"I never said I didn't trust Havoc..." she mumbled making her brother's eyes go wide._

_"Don't tell me..." he muttered out as he glanced back and forth from his father to his sister. He growled as his hands clenched into tight fists. "I can't believe the both of you! Why are you trusting someone that, by the sound of it, won't hesitate to kill you on sight!?"_

_"Enough Eli-"_

_"No!" Elias interrupted his father while glaring at him. "I won't stop saying that we shouldn't trust this thing!" He looked directly into King Max's eyes with complete determination of trying to get his way. "Why would the king of Mobius, the very king who wanted peace for his people, trust something that would disrupt that goal?" the king looked away from him not wanting to meet his eyes again so Elias moved his attention to his younger sister. "And Sally, why would you trust the very thing that almost killed you!?" Sally's eyes drifted down to her hands as she fiddled with them. "Answer me! Why would you put your life in a murderer's hands when that same murderer would squish it faster then you can blink?"_

_"Elias, ENOUGH!" Maxmillian roared as he stepped in front of his son, stopping the three chipmunks. Sally had cowered back a bit as she knew not to get her father angrier than he already was. The king took a breath before talking in a calmer voice. "Would you cut this out? I know you don't trust this hedgehog and to tell you the truth, neither do I but we have to because he threatened to kill Sally and I would take my own life before he would even think about touching either of you. I would do almost anything if that means that I could protect you, your sister and my kingdom." he placed a hand on his son's shoulder with sorrow filled eyes. "You understand Elias? We don't know how powerful this hedgehog is and if what he says is true, then I can't take any chances." it was quiet as Elias took time to absorb all the new information and when he did, he looked down at his feet._

_"Yeah... I do..." he muttered and the king nodded._

_"Good to hear." the three chipmunks were about to continue the trek towards the throne room when they froze as they heard slow clapping. Very slow and mocking clapping. The royal family turned around to spot a male golden hedgehog a little ways away from them. The hedgehog had his quills waving in the air effortlessly and ruby red eyes that held only two things: boredom and a desire to kill._

_"What a touching moment." the hedgehog's voice was like ice that shivered the three chipmunks spines. "Too bad it has to end so quickly." the hedgehog moved his arms so they were crossed over his chest and he glared at the king. "You were supposed to be in the throne room 5 minutes ago, King Maxmillian. My Master is not a patient person, nor is he merciful. But for you, at this moment, he is willing to let things slide if everything goes his way exactly as it should."_

_The king nodded as he stood up straight, not willing to show fear. "Then we should make haste." the golden hedgehog nodded as well then turned on his heels and walked away in the direction he came from._

_"Dad," Elias whispered to his father when they started following the hedgehog. "Who is that? Is that him?"_

_"No. That is one of Havoc's lackeys."_

_"'Lackeys' is not as you say 'correct'." the golden hedgehog hissed as he looked over his shoulder. "I am one of seven other hedgehogs that are our Master's brothers. Upon creation, I have been called Gold and you will call me that if you cherish your life." he turned back around and chuckled. Even though the royal family couldn't see his face, they could tell he was giving an evil smirk. "And you will not try any funny business or I will make use of my strict orders to bury you under your own castle." Sally gulped as she looked into her worried brothers eyes. What would happen to them now?_

_As the royal family turned the last corner, they came to an abrupt stop at what was in front of them. All along the throne room were nine different hedgehogs including Gold. Said hedgehog just strode on in straight to the back where the thrones were located and sat down beside a cobalt hedgehog with emerald eyes and light blue watery appendages that made up the hedgehog's hands and feet who sat in the king's throne. Beside the cobalt hedgehog was a navy blue hedgehog with pure white eyes and an aura that consistently roamed around the hedgehog's body._

_"Come forth King Maximilian." the cobalt hedgehog commanded making the king glance to his children before heading the hedgehog's words._

_Along the way towards the cobalt hedgehog, the other hedgehogs that were doing their own thing looked towards the chipmunks as if saying 'I'll kill you if you dare hurt our Master'. There was a hedgehog clad in golden armor fencing with a violet hedgehog who had pure white eyes, two stripes going down the hedgehog's top quill and gold rings on his wrists and ankles. While the armored hedgehog was using his sword, the violet hedgehog was only using his hands. Another hedgehog pair was a huge dark blue hedgehog with forest green eyes that looked more like a dog then a hedgehog was laying on the ground with a white hedgehog with light blue eyes on his back. And finally, the last two hedgehogs were sitting on the balcony above the thrones - one hedgehog was dark blue but this one had red dot eyes surrounded by black and the other one looked like the other golden hedgehog but the differences between the two were his shark teeth, claws and swirled eyes._

_"I see that you decided to take your time King Maxmillian." the cobalt hedgehog stood up straight as the royal family came closer to him. "Me and my brothers have already made ourselves at home in your tiny little abode."_

_"Well I had to inform my eldest child Elias of your appearance otherwise things wouldn't be pretty." Maxmillian waved to the prince by his side then brought his hands together. "Should we get to business?" the cobalt hedgehog chuckled with his eyes closed and hands behind his back._

_"Quite." he smirked then waved his right hand around in a circle. The eight hedgehogs all got closer to the royal family with evil smirks on their faces. "Before anything else though, I shall be the one to introduce you to my brothers." he gestured to either side of him. "This one is named Gold and the darker one is named Navy." he then waved towards the dog-hedgehog and white hedgehog. "Beast and White." then waved towards the violet hedgehog and armored one. "Violet and Knight." and finally looked towards the dark blue and other golden hedgehog. "And those two are Blue and Golden." he then chuckled again and turned his attention back to the royal family. "Now that we got their names out of the way, just for your little children, I'll introduce myself again." he then placed a fist against a chest while standing up straighter. "My name is Havoc but you may call me Supreme Ruler Havoc."_

_"Yeah right!" that drew everyone's attention back to Elias as he glared at the cobalt hedgehog. "We will never call you that! You don't even belong on a throne!"_

_"A rebel, huh?" Havoc hummed as he shook his head. "I introduce myself with sincerity yet you treat me like the dirt that lays beneath your feet. Well... I have only one thing to say to that..." Havoc looked at them with hatred as he jumped into the air, one of his hands changed into a lance and as he landed, he swiped the royal family off their feet and flying backwards. "Fuck you!" his hand then changed into a long-spear head. "Fuck all of you! I am the most powerful being here and you are supposed to be bowing to me!" he pointed the spear head at them with a scowl on his face. "So bow you pathetic imbeciles!"_

_"No!" Elias yelled out as he jumped to his feet and glared at the cobalt hedgehog. "We are the royal family of Knothole and will not bow to a little street rat!" Havoc snarled at that but then smirked and started to laugh. "What's so funny?"_

_"Hehehe... you really are pathetic... and so forgetful. By any chance, do you know," the cobalt hedgehog placed one hand on his hips while tilting his head to the side with an innocent look on his face but also a weird glint in his eyes. "Where is your mother?"_

_"Alicia..." it didn't cross his mind as King Max muttered his wife's name. He had been so busy dealing with Havoc and saving his daughter that he completely forgot about his Queen. Their eyes widened as Havoc chuckled again and waved at Gold and Navy, the both of them leaving the room. When they returned, Elias and Sally let out a gasp at seeing their mother in the state she was in. Her fur was ruffled in some spots, her wrists were chaffed from the ropes tied tightly, her eyes were bloodshot with visible tears and she screamed through the rope around her mouth as she saw her two children and husband._

_"Are you ready to cooperate now?" the cobalt hedgehog asked as he was given the queen. She struggled with all her might to try to get away but to no avail. Havoc slit the rope around her mouth and she gasped from the feeling._

_"Max, Elias, Sally! Run! Save yourselves! I'll be fine!" she screamed as she was then tossed onto the ground with Havoc pressing her back with his foot._

_"Not so tough are you now, Queen Alicia?" Havoc mocked with a devious smirk and that earned him a growl from Elias._

_"You." he glared and his hands were clenched so tight that his knuckles turned white. "What did you do to mom!?" the cobalt hedgehog frowned as he deadpanned at the young male chipmunk._

_"I showed her that she shouldn't mess with me." he lifted her up by her neck, foot still planted firmly making her scream out in pain. "And I clearly did that. So now that you see what I would do -make you suffer beneath my foot- are you willing to bow down to me?" he then slowly and subtly moved his weaponized hand under the queen's neck and pushing against her skin but not so much that it wasn't penetrated. "Or do I have to give you another reason if you try to rebel?"_

_"Please..." everyone's attention moved from the cobalt hedgehog when they heard the weak voice of Sally Acorn. "Don't hurt her..." tears were fresh in her eyes as she stared into Havoc's hard emeralds. In all her life, Sally never liked fighting. She always preferred to be a peacekeeper - finding a solution without any violence but as she stands before the tyrant hedgehog with her mother tied up and both her father and brother -mainly her brother- trying to fight back, she couldn't take it. "I'll do whatever you wish but please... please don't hurt her."_

_"Sally-" Elias was about to go over to his sister, to stop her from doing something stupid, but was stopped as Havoc laughed and his brothers joining in making it sound like demonic laughter._

_"You really are naive." he stepped away from Alicia, letting her fall limp as Gold and Navy held her. Havoc waved his hand allowing Golden and Blue to hold Elias, Knight and Violet hold Maxmillian and Beast and White slinked behind Havoc as he pulled Sally to her feet making them come nose to nose. A devilish grin spread across his face as he relished all the fear in the princess's eyes. "You just sold your soul to me."_

That scene kept on going through his mind and he couldn't think of anything else. Why? Tails didn't know. All he did know was that he was seeing such things and, for the life of him, couldn't stop them. Maybe... maybe they did have a meaning after all... or he was just simply seeing just useless information. Even if all this information was useful somehow, how was he supposed to show anyone besides him, all of this? The fox didn't know why him, why this or why he was just unfortunate to be tasked with so much information that he didn't know what to do with it all... maybe... maybe all he had to do was wait... maybe then the answers would appear before him... or, maybe not... eh, it was worth a shot.


	32. Chapter 32

Third Person

_It has been days since Havoc had taken over the castle and used the royal family like slaves to do his bidding. Word had traveled fast around the kingdom of the hedgehog that had overthrown the king and queen. It struck fear into many Mobians' hearts to hear of their wise king in the state that he was in so to also hear that hedgehog had some followers of his own roaming around, that just forced many to stay in their homes out of absolute terror of the hedgehog hurting them. No one had stepped away from their safe-haven not to even see how King Max was so no one outside of the castle knew what these hedgehogs even looked like. All they know is that he was a hedgehog with powerful abilities beyond anyone's imagination._

_While her father and brother had more cruelty forced upon them due to them rebelling beforehand, Sally Acorn had it easy compared to them. Sure the work she was forced to do had to have her being a scullery maid at times or just being a personal bug that any of the hedgehogs would throw around - punching her, spitting at her, even going so far just to purposelessly make a mess just to force her to clean it up. They had also tried molesting her once but that got boring real quick because none of them wanted 'A pathetic waste of space around'._

_Sally tensed as she felt red eyes pierce through her. She didn't know why but it seemed that as of late, any red eyes that were around whether they be swirls, dots or just plain red, they seem to always look at her for some unspoken reason. Like she would ever figure out what was going on in their demented heads._

_"C-C-Can I H-Help Y-You?" she asked as she leaned back from her position on the floor so she was sitting on her legs and the wash rag clenched tightly in her fist. Her eyes drifted into those red dots she had come to hate of the blue hedgehog. Out of them all, Blue was the one that seemed to watch her more than everyone else. Did he have some weird fetish with just watching people or things in general?_

_"No." he blankly stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the door frame -still watching her._

_'Don't do anything' Sally thought to herself 'No sudden movements, no big reactions, emotions are my enemy. Stay calm and mom won't get hurt.' she repeated those words to herself whenever she wanted to do something about all of this. She had learned or more like her brother had learned the hard way on their first day of work when he rebelled against the hedgehog. Havoc wasn't happy about Elias's attitude so to put it into simple terms, Elias didn't get hurt but rather their mom did. Havoc had specified that if they were to rebel then their mom would get the severe beating. Elias has then done something that Sally wasn't expecting. He had literally gone onto his knees, hands folded together and in front of his face, eyes shut tightly, head hung down and begged Havoc to stop. But do you want to know what Havoc did instead? He continued the beating. They could barely even recognize their mother after they were done. Purple bruises littered her body, blood flowed at a constant rate and her arm was dislocated. But they somehow were able to keep her living just to make sure they stayed in line._

_"O-Okay." she whispered and turned back around to continue her cleaning job. When it came to pecking order, it was quickly revealed on how much authority each hedgehog actually had. First came the leader of the pack - Havoc - or most of the time called Master by his brothers. Next after him is his right-hand hedgehog Gold or as Elias called him 'the Cold-Stone' due to his serious attitude that he always had and the cold emotionless look in his eyes. Just like real rubies. After him came the big ball of anger or just simply known as Navy. Then there was White the happy looking but also demented hedgehog. Because of his childish attitude, a few inches shorter than the other hedgehogs and his knack for looking and acting innocent, Sally almost got pulled into his act just to make her stop working so they could beat her mom up again. After him came Golden -not to be confused with his look-a-like Gold. While Gold was serious, Golden was childish at times and sometimes but not always oblivious to most things. Blue was next in line but sometimes him and Golden would always switch up who was leader between the two of them. Violet, Knight and Beast all came after him. Though after White, all hedgehogs below him don't really care who is in charge as long as one of the other hedgehogs were around._

_"Hmm..." Sally didn't bother turning as she heard him hum. What was it that he had to stare at her? She had many questions but none could be answered. She didn't have to wait long before Blue stood up and she heard him walk in her direction. She watched as the hedgehog passed her while also looking at her from the corner of his eyes. All of a sudden, he stopped and an evil smirk played on his lips. Before the female chipmunk had time to react, Blue kicked the bucket that had the dirty water used to clean the floor all over Sally. She turned her head away and brought her arms up in a weak attempt to stop herself from getting wet. Blue let out a laugh as he walked away not even bothering to look over his shoulder to the soaked princess. Sally looked down at herself with disgust before glaring at where the dark blue hedgehog was. She huffed then stood up and picked up the bucket, pulling at the corners of her dress._

_"Great... just what I need..." she muttered angrily then sighed. "Soon... soon dad will find out what his weakness is then we will use it to kick that demon out of here." she smiled softly while gazing up at the moon that shone through a high window in the room. "Someday... everything will get better..."_

_While the princess was still in the room, Blue had wandered through the castle to the throne room where his Master and one of his brothers were talking. They had gone straight to work when it came to completing their objectives they were assigned. Even if it wasn't serious, they didn't complain. After all, they were only puppets on strings controlled to do one job and one job only: to make sure Havoc got what he wanted. Blue was no stranger when it came to following orders and neither were any of them._

_"One emerald is already in our possession, the Master Emerald hasn't been located and those two haven't resurrected yet." Gold reported with his hands behind his back as Havoc paced back and forth, one hand on his chin and the other also behind his own back._

_"...Alright..." Havoc stopped pacing and turned towards the golden hedgehog "Get back to work Gold." his eyes narrowed slightly as he leaned forward. "And don't disappoint me."_

_Gold sharply nodded at his orders as he began to walk away. "Yes Master Havoc."_

_"Havoc?" Blue questioned as he stepped farther into the room drawing attention to himself as the cobalt hedgehog turned to him with a blank face but that changed to a smirk._

_"Ah, Blue. Just the hedgehog that I want to see." Havoc put his hands on his hips while Blue moved closer to his Master. "Any luck with the little princess?" his face turned sour at that as he shook his head._

_"No. Even with the constant physical strain, she still has the spirit of a fighter." The cobalt hedgehog scowled at that and growled lightly._

_"Is that so?" he drew out and the other hedgehog nodded without hesitation. "Damn." he turned away and closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. "She's more troublesome than I thought."_

_"Master if I may," Blue started but stopped as Havoc abruptly turned to him._

_"Well?" he raised an eye ridge. "Don't keep me waiting Blue. Talk."_

_"I have been thinking about Sally Acorn and well..." he suddenly felt shy all of a sudden for two reasons. One, for thinking this possibility and two, for what his Master would think of him after this. "I believe that Sally Acorn might be Eve." Havoc looked at him with an emotionless expression blinking once, twice, then growled and glared._

_"What?"_

_"Hear me out!" Blue shrieked in terror, cowering under Havoc's hateful gaze with his hands held out in a submissive manner knowing that if his Master gets angry then it would be his head on a silver platter. "Why would that princess fight back even after she saw her own mother's life was on the line? Why is her spirit unbreakable? This has to be the reason! This has to be the reason why we could never find Eve before. She was underneath our noses this entire time!" The cobalt hedgehog narrowed his eyes farther as his hands clenched into fists. He had to admit, he had a point._

_Havoc stared into Blue's eyes and -like always- he spoke of the truth. The dark blue hedgehog really did think that the little princess was Eve - the first female mortal Mobian to ever come in contact with the gods. She and her mate Adam -the first male mortal Mobian- was put in charge of part of Havoc's power so that he may never leave chaos and destruction in his wake. Too bad that Chaos was a foolish coward and didn't want to come out of his precious Master Emerald just so he could face the cobalt hedgehog but, then again, that also left the problem that if he did leave the Emerald, its location will be revealed and be ripe for the taking._

_Havoc stood up straight, his hands unclenched and a frown on his face. When has any one of them ever lied to him? Never. "Fine." he spat. "I guess that gives me an idea of what I could do next." he looks away with the corners of his mouth twitching upwards at the idea brewing in his mind._

_"Master..." his glare snapped back to red dots as Blue had almost curled up into a ball from how much trouble he would be in for speaking out of line. And what he was going to say next wouldn't let him leave unscathed. He may have gotten lucky with what he said before but then and now are a lifetime apart._

_"What?" he seethed._

_"... Maybe... maybe in order to get Sally Acorn to talk... we... have to be... nice... to her..." Blue made sure to draw out his words calmly so that he wouldn't get the full force of his punch. But he was proved wrong as he was sent flying in the opposite direction and slammed directly into the wall, sliding down it like a rag doll with his eyes clenched tightly shut. He yelped and his eyes flew open as he was lifted up by his neck and stared deeply into Havoc's emerald eyes._

_"WHAT!?" he roared, making Blue's ears snap backward submissively. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"_

_"Master Havoc." said hedgehog growled as he slowly turned to the voice only to find White bowing down. "If I may answer in Blue's place..."_

_"Get on with it." White stood up with his hands behind his back as his eyes flicked towards Blue_

_"What Blue is trying to say is that Sally Acorn is a born fighter. Even with everything that we do to her, she will always be able to come out on top." he looked back at Havoc glad to know that he was getting through to him by the fact he was just simply frowning now and his grip on Blue lessened so that he wouldn't go unconscious from lack of oxygen. "If we want to get through to her, then we will need to draw her in just to get her guard down so that we may succeed. But that will only be accomplished if we are the ones that are acting all nicey nice." the cobalt hedgehog glanced towards the dark blue hedgehog who nodded his head quickly to agree with the white hedgehog. He growled lowly at the thought of acting 'nice' towards anyone, tossing Blue to White's feet and just simply watched as the white hedgehog helped the dark blue one up onto his feet._

_"Fine." he spat. "I'll be... nice... to her but only if you think that she is Eve."_

_"If Blue could talk right now, then I'm sure he'll tell you just how right he is." White said as Blue coughed while nodding._

_"Go bring her and her family to me." Havoc ordered making the two bow while simultaneously saying 'Yes, Master Havoc' but while they walked away, Havoc tilted his head as he watched them leave. "Hmm... I should put you two together more often..."_

Shadow's p.o.v.

I groaned at the stiff feeling my whole body made. I haven't felt this much pain since the Ark incident and even then, I'm sure that was like rain compared to this. I slowly but surely opened my eyes also groaning at how even my eyes hurt. I squinted as the bright light hit me but as soon as my eyes adjusted, I'm pretty sure that I had the most confused look on my face right now because I was staring at a brown ceiling... I started to think the worst as I began to panic. Did Sonic get so bored of me and as punishment for betraying him back in his mind that he buried me alive!? I started to hyperventilate, my eyes darting around the room frantically searching for a way this wasn't real... wait! Is that a light bulb up there!?

I turned my attention back to the light bulb and as it turns out, it was a light bulb... the only question I could come up with was where the hell was I? I let the soft light calm my nerves as I served the room. Turns out just by the look of the walls, I really was underground. The room was small, only letting a bed and dresser with the Chaos Emerald sitting on top and a door on the opposite side. As I turned my attention back to the emerald for some odd reason, it seemed to taunt me.

Not wanting to find out what that was all about, I threw the covers off... only to stare directly at light pink bandages practically covering my whole stomach. I blinked then shook my head and looked again hoping that somehow my mind was playing tricks with me. But... I really was injured. I winced as I fully sat up taking in my whole body. If I didn't know it, I would've called myself a mummy. There were smaller bandages littered around my whole body but it wasn't as severe as the ones on my left arm and leg. How could this have happened? The last thing I remembered was cornering Sonic, him accusing us then... oh boy... I shivered as I recalled what he did and how much pain I went through. He outright exploded. The force of the blow felt similar to when I used Chaos Blast before but it felt different. Angrier and like getting dropped into a volcano about to blow its top. Not that I haven't felt something like that but if I did, then that would most likely be the correct assumption.

I looked at the emerald slowly picking it up and staring into its abyss. I felt the twinge of energy slowly flowing through the jewel to me trying to heal my wounds but it wasn't working. I frowned as I looked at my stomach again. Why hasn't my own natural Chaos Energy healed me yet? Sure I hadn't gotten injuries this severe before but I was sure that when I was unconscious that my body would at least try to take some of the pain away. It was only a few hours since we last met up with Sonic and he used that strange move... right?

I looked around the room again thinking back to how Sonic had looked at me. I could see the burning desire to kill me deep within his eyes but the more I thought about it then I questioned why he didn't do anything else. He just simply stepped back and let the others come running up to me. Didn't he want to make an example of me? Me, the Ultimate Lifeform, would've been a good target because of my reputation. Sonic could've easily made an example out of me and yet, he didn't. I sighed and looked around the boring room once more and slowly stood up. My wounds were screaming at me to lay back down but I got curious as to where I was. It only took me seven steps to reach the door but as I was about to reach for the handle, my ears perked at hearing the door begin to open. Because of how small the room was, I had to sit back down and lean back so I wasn't getting smacked in the face. I watched the door open and what greeted me was a very surprised Vanilla Rabbit looking better then when we had met her.

"Oh, Shadow, You're awake!" I nodded not sure what to say and when she came up to me, she immediately looked serious. "We need to talk."


	33. Chapter 33

Third Person (Before Shadow woke up)

"...And that is why I stayed in the city." The female rabbit finished as she surveyed each individual face. She had just told them her tale of why she was in the city and it certainly wasn't pretty.

"I guess that would make sense." the white hedgehog muttered as he rubbed his arm.

The five of them had just woken up and demanded answers to where they were and Vanilla explained it all to them. She had said how she knew there would still be survivors seeing as how the hedgehogs were running amuck, she had turned to G.U.N. (who turned to Eggman seeing as how he had quite a bit of knowledge in hiding) in finding a safe-house for protection. Which is where the six - if including Shadow who was still out cold - were located. She said that if they wanted to rebel against Sonic, they were going to need all the help they could get. So with reluctance, she made herself the "go-getter" as they had said. She would've gone back and forth from underground to the surface to bring back survivors to aid in their cause. And as she just explained, they were literally more than 100 feet under the city.

"What is bothering me is why Sonic is letting there be survivors." Knuckles spoke out after a bit of silence. "I mean, don't get me wrong, but if he really didn't want anyone against him, then couldn't he have taken a little bit of time out of his busy schedule just to kill anyone on sight?"

"I think he wants to install fear in everyone so he could have that pleasure of feeling like he won." everyone looked at Blaze with wide-eyes wondering why she said that. "What? I meant what I said and what I said is that Sonic used to be a hero. Heroes are meant to win. Winning is what will make Sonic feel like he is a hero in his own right."

"But this isn't how a hero behaves!" Amy yelled out only to look at Rouge as she scoffed.

"I think you're forgetting about Mr. Sunshine hun. He is also a hero in his own way. Remember the Ark?"

"I do!" she replied while glaring at the bat before redirecting her gaze to the ground. "I do. But... but Shadow deserves better than this. Same with Sonic. His heart still has some love in it and if we could-"

"Now let me stop you right there Amy." Blaze interrupted her as she looked at the pinkette with her arms crossed across her chest and a raised eye ridge. "Love? What makes you think that love is going to save any of us?" as the pink hedgehog was about to open her mouth and clearly state her opinion that would -in her eyes- 'not fail', Blaze had beaten her to it by throwing her arms to her sides and casting her a glare that burned brighter than the flames she was able to control. "It won't! Love is just a pathetic emotion that is said to be the most powerful when that is just a load of bullshit! That same emotion is what has been clouding your better judgement for half of your life Amy and all because you believed that Sonic had 'loved' you. Well guess what? He hated you with every fiber of his very being but couldn't bare to hurt your feelings so he just simply ran away!" with every word she had said in her little rant, Blaze had gotten closer to Amy until their noses touched. She had pinned a finger directly over her chest while her glare had intensified until literate flames emerged from her eyes.

"He never loved anyone before Sally and he most certainly will never love anyone now. That includes you, you little bitch. We are all sick and tired of you and everyone has just had enough of your presence. Now why don't you take that petty hammer, your over-obsessiveness and your worthless attitude and scram you oversized pink pest." Through all of that, the cat had led Amy backed up against a wall hissing one sentence over the other with a voice just barely over a whisper creating what they would have thought to never happen. The pinkette had tears brimming on the edge of her eyes and letting out a suppressed whimper half sounding of sadness and the other from fear at what she has just been told.

"W-Why are you s-so m-mean?" she let out a choked sob before pushing past the pyrokinetic feline letting tears free fall as she dashed to her makeshift 'room'.

"Blaze, that wasn't very nice." Silver whispered to her as she looked at him.

"What choice did I have Silver?" she asked while crossing her arms over her chest and turning to look at him. "Amy is delusional to think that everything could ever be butterflies and rainbows. Nothing is that simple. Even though I admit, what I said may not be nice, I'm saving her from ever having false hope and getting herself killed over a fake fantasy." Rouge hummed out an agreement with a ghost of a smile.

"She's right you know. And you can't deny it either hun." she walked over to the psychokinetic hedgehog and placed a hand on his shoulder. Silver hung his head after looking towards the echidna for support when he simply nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess you're right but couldn't we have been a little ni-" a blood curdling scream cut him off making all Mobians jump and run after where they heard it come from. When they got there, Silver had to use his powers just in time unless they wanted to get a face full of Amy. Once she was on the ground, Rouge had grabbed her upon noticing a deep slash on her stomach and quickly flying off to get help. Vanilla had also ran after her to dress Amy's wound. In all their excitement, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze had taken a fighting stance as soon as they laid their eyes on Excalibur. His armor had splatters of blood on it but most of it was concentrated on his unsheathed sword -especially on the tip which dripped slightly onto the ground. The red and golden knight had looked at each of them looking for his target but seeing as how he wasn't there, he pointed his weapon at them and glaring slightly through his visor.

"Where is Shadow?" he asked with venom clear in his voice.

"Why should we tell you?" Knuckles returned his question with one of his own. Excalibur's grip tightened when he wasn't given an answer.

"Answer me or face the consequence!" he took a step forward trying to intimidate them but they didn't budge.

"We'll never tell you anything!" Silver called out.

"Fine." Excalibur said through narrowed eyes. "Then I shall find him myself after you perish!" he charged on forward but when he was about to swing his sword, Excalibur was thrown away into a wall when Silver activated his powers.

Blaze and Knuckles ran up to him -fists and fire at the ready- when all three were surprised as the knight had broken free of the psychokinetic hold and nearly nicked the echidna on his nose. Excalibur swung sideways aiming for his head due to Knuckles only having his fists available to him and being easier to predict when said red mobian had leaned back but the sword had just got him right above his mouth. The echidna let out a solid curse with his hand right over his new wound as the knight had jumped onto the wall and leapt off to perform a downward strike.

"Knuckles!" Silver yelled, getting said mobian's attention and allowing him the chance to roll backwards and then pop up into an uppercut punch into the knight's face.

Blaze had now formed a huge fireball in her hands and as their opponent staggered on his feet, she launched it making him crumble to the ground. She was about to form another when she was cut off-guard as the knight threw his sword at her. She leapt into the air but didn't take into account how the sword had changed its course at the last second and lodged itself into her foot. She shrieked as her back connected with the ground and instinctively set a stream of fire at the weapon forcing it out of her foot. With tears forcing their way out of her eyes, she looked back to the battle. Silver was now dragged in with a fist fight as Knuckles was having a hard time standing and Excalibur didn't even look remotely tired.

Not wanting to lose a battle to a foe they thought was weak, she weighed her options and seeing the damage herself, it wasn't pretty. The weapon had struck bone and she knew that if she were to stand, she was either going to fall back down from pain or end up fainting from blood-loss. Putting a fist in her mouth, she summoned fire on her other hand and applied it to her wound. She cried out in pain biting harder making both her foot and fist throb in pain. Tears she couldn't control streamed out of her eyes as she closed the cut. As soon as she was finished, she forced herself to use the wall to stand up. If this was how she was going out, Blaze would rather go out fighting till her last dying breath rather than crying like a coward. Something inside her snapped as she thought that making her feel calmer in this whole situation.

"Don't worry dear. Iblis is here. Why don't you take some time off and rest that ankle? I'll take care of that knight and make him go nighty-night."

In the fight, when Blaze had gone down, Silver let out a battle-cry. How dare that armored hedgehog hurt his friend! The psychokinetic hedgehog tossed a psycho-burst at Excalibur making sure that Knuckles wasn't anywhere in range, sending the hedgehog crashing into a wall. The knight stood back up without hesitation and chuckled as both white hedgehog and red echidna charged at him fists at the ready. He leaned back as Silver threw a punch at his head and then hit Knuckles in his stomach as said echidna had tried to get behind him. Silver tried to sweep him off his feet the same time as Knuckles leeping at him but they both landed in a heap when Excalibur back-flipped over the echidna. Upon seeing his sword just laying on the ground and purple cat attempting to stand, he held a hand out calling his sword back to him and pointed it at Blaze.

"I will give you one more chance to redeem any mercy that hasn't been torn to shreds." the knight growled at her with narrowed eyes. "Where is Shadow?" instead of answering him, the violet mobian lifted her head up and spat in his face on his cheek. He turned his head to the side and let out a mocking sigh. "Very well knave." He met her eyes and rose an eye ridge when he saw her golden -and strangely- orange narrowed eyes. Excalibur gripped his sword tighter as he rushed at the purple cat about to do the killing blow when he was suddenly blown backwards as a fire tornado surrounded her. The knight scrambled to his feet and put up an arm backing a few steps at the intensity of the flames.

"You will not harm these vigilant heroes anymore Knight." a voice called through the flames full of determination and sincerity. "I shall cast you back to your Master where you all will crumble." at this time the flames had died down leaving behind the now orangey-yellow cat. Blaze's clothes had changed to a deep red with a few wisps of blue fire on the rims and hem of her dress. Her boots were still the same design but now had flame markings running around the ankle and her hair also had blue fire on its tips. Silver and Knuckles -who had just untangled themselves stood up and was in awe at Blaze's new look. They only had a second to dodge as a ring of fire had encircled the two fighters as they circled one another.

"Iblis." Excalibur had hissed her name as he twirled his sword in anticipation.

"Knight." the cat spat back making the knight narrow his eyes into a glare.

"I go by Excalibur now you mangy fur ball."

"Is that so you heap of metal?"

"It is." the two had stopped their dance to seize each other up. "And I shall make mincemeat out of you!"

With that, the armored hedgehog charged at the cat dodging left and right when Iblis had thrown fireballs. He struck by swinging his sword to her left only to be met with a fire punch on his right. Again he tried the same tactic on her right this time but met with the same result on his opposite side. Excalibur then feinted his sword upwards catching the cat off-guard as he punched her in the face. A follow-up attack allowed him to swing downwards with his sword aimed at her head but by last second she bended backwards making the knight strike air. Iblis had forced a massive wave of fire out of her palms just as Excalibur was going in for another feint pushing him away from her and out of their ring. She panted as she looked towards her host's friends. Yes the hedgehogs weren't all at their full strength but because she was only just awakened, Iblis wasn't at full power either making this fight all the more harder. She waved a hand at the fire ring making it dissipate and smiling at the two mobians.

"Let's end this puppet together." Knuckles and Silver both nodded with smiles of their own as they stood next to the cat. With new-found strength, the trio didn't wait as the knight had charged at them and they charged at him.

Knuckles had thrown the first punch but Excalibur dodged that and slashed at the echidna's leg. Said mobian yelled out and caught the knight off-guard by feinting a punch to his stomach letting Silver strike at his head. Iblis then fire-punched the knight in the back forcing him into another punch to the head from Silver. Seeing how they were all trying to get him at different angles -and slowly succeeding at it to- Excalibur growled and swung his sword in a full arch forcing both white and red mobians to jump back, then turn around mid swing and slash at the cat's face. Iblis roared when one of her eyes was directly hit and froze when two words had managed to reach her ears.

"SOUL SERGE!" her one working eye widened as she forced her head to look at the knight and everything seemed to go in slow-motion.

Excalibur moved his sword pointing at where the cat's heart would be and instead of a multi-slash attack, energy began to form on the tip. That energy had burst open and zoomed at that cat in a flash of white light. It was going so fast that the cat didn't have time to dodge. It struck its target, paralyzing her and blowing her backwards. She just kept going and going until her back connected with the wall at the end of the hall. And then that's when Excalibur charged forward. With speed his Master was known for, the knight's sword glowed as he then went into his signature multi-slash attack. Unable to move, Iblis had taken every strike including -but not limited to- a cut on her leg, an impale on her left arm and an even deeper slash that would surely leave a scar on her already hurt eye. After his attack had ended he gave one final blow by using his foot and kicking her through the wall and into her host's own makeshift 'room'. Iblis was just barely conscious as she saw Excalibur stalk his way towards her. Just as he was about to deliver the killing blow, an orange blur had gotten him and forced their way out of the room and into the hall.

"Tikal!?" that was all Iblis had heard before her host had taken over. Blaze had seen all of what the knight had done and now she had a bone to pick with him. She slowly forced her way to her feet and started to charge the biggest fireball she could manage in her state.

Meanwhile, said orange echidna had full body tackled Excalibur into the white hedgehog's awaiting psychokinetic hold as he smashed the knight into wall after wall trying to get him in the same state he had put his friend in. Knuckles was the one who said the girl echidna's name as he stood with his mouth hanging open and watching Silver brutally hurt the armored hedgehog.

"Knuckles focus!" Tikal screamed at him as she punched the knight when Silver brought him over to her.

"Oh, right!" he shook his head then charged in for a rapid multi-punch as Silver flung the knight in his direction. The red echidna went right to work throwing punch after punch at the knight's head even managing to put in a small dent. Tired of their playing, Excalibur had broken out of the white hedgehogs hold to punch said hedgehog in the face causing him to stumble back, slashed at red echidna's stomach and was about to throw his sword at Tikal when a voice stopped him.

"This is the end of the line for you!" he merely turned to the voice and only had time to widen his eyes as a fireball as big as the hall came at him.

The other three mobians had caught the warning and ducked in time before a now black armored hedgehog crashed to the ground and skid back a bit before coming to a halt. Blaze had finally stumbled out of the room towards the other three mobians giving them a smile feeling a bit better then how she looked. Suddenly all four mobians tensed as a groan came from the downed hedgehog. They all turned to Excalibur as they watched him climb to his feet and sway a bit. He sheathed his sword and forced his helmet off looking at the other mobians with such hatred, it was a miracle they didn't just spontaneously combust into flames. The light blue fur around his lime eyes had darkened making it look like he was wearing a mask.

"You think you beat me?" Excalibur laughed as he looked from one mobian to another. "I was going easy on you!" he burst out laughing with one hand clutching his helmet and the other over one of his eyes. The way he was laughing had made the four mobians uncomfortable just to be around him. Once his laughing fit had dulled down to mere chuckles he gave an eerie smile. "And you thought I was hard to beat, I'm one of the weaker hedgehogs!" he burst out laughing again as he put his helmet on. He then turned to leave looking over his shoulder towards them. "I shall leave now because you have 'beat' me. At least I have your location and someone far more powerful than me will put you all into submission." he then left in a black blur.

"Well... that was something." Knuckles muttered as he turned to look at the purple cat and saw her condition. "Are you alright Blaze?"

"Yeah." she whispered as she looked herself over. "We should probably tell everyone else what is going to go down." she then looked at Silver and Knuckles. "And get all of us fixed up." Then she looked at Tikal. "After we get some answers."

"Once everyone else is awake Blaze." Tikal said as she began to walk in the direction Vanilla had left.

"But Tikal! We can't wait that long!" Silver yelled. "What if someone stronger comes and we have yet to get any answers or if none of us had healed yet! What then?"

"Don't worry Silver." Tikal turned to look at the three mobians with a smile. "Not only will Mephiles hold Sonic and the others back, we also have Iblis helping us as well." she looked directly at Blaze when she said that and turned to continue walking. "Now come along. We need to get you all healed up."


	34. Chapter 34

Third Person

It would be an understatement to say the cobalt hedgehog was furious. No, Sonic was livid. This was not how he wanted his plan to go. Pesky heroes and their goody-two shoe nature. It didn't help how Chaos was also being stubborn. That was getting on his nerves too. So what if he is against all their beliefs? He wasn't a hero, he wasn't a villain, he was just doing what he believed and what he believed was just contradicting with their beliefs. It was as simple as that. Of course, there was going to be some bumps along the road. Nothing is ever as easy as it sounds. Why? Because living beings change. They adapt. And that is why Sonic is now sulking in his own self-pity for thinking he could get everything he ever wanted with a snap of his fingers.

With his back to the Master Emerald as it pulsed outwards with tremendous amounts of energy -surely Chaos's way of trying to push him off the island even though he knows how stubborn Sonic is- legs criss crossed and arms folded, Sonic had now chosen of all times to go over his plan. For precautions of course.

Mephiles aka the god of darkness was the first (besides Chaos) to be awakened. Mephiles was able to take them all on easily by trapping some of them in his tentacles but by the time Excalibur came back from his failed mission of getting the final Chaos Emerald, all nine hedgehogs were able to render the god of darkness unable to fight and had him tied against a tree unconscious. Speaking of Chaos Emerald, when Sonic had heard that Iblis aka the fire god (or goddess if you wanted to be formal) was now awake, he nearly lost his head. Three gods awake was NOT what Sonic wanted. At least Dark Gaia the dark god of balance and Light Gaia the light god of balance weren't awakened yet. Those two have to be the most annoying duo EVER. And that just leaves Eater -also named Time Eater- god of time and Infinite god of space.

When Sonic had felt the Master Emerald pulse again, he growled lowly while looking at it in pure hatred. Stupid Chao Lover... At that thought, he froze. When Chaos went on a rampage it was only because his little friends -the Chao's- had gotten hurt after the echidnas pushed them aside. His rage then grew from there. Even though Chaos was the god of destruction he was compelled to help innocent little creatures like the little Chao's. The cobalt hedgehog's gaze then moved to his brothers. All eight of them were forced to stay on the island for two days for Sonic's plan to work. Even though they were bored out of their minds, they didn't voice their opinions because they understand that in order for a plan to succeed, it must be looked over or else everything can go down the drain. He then looked at Adam and Eve. While Adam had still not woken up for a strange unknown reason, Eve on the other hand was wide-awake. And she did NOT like being held. On multiple occasions Eve had tried to escape and failed all those times.

The Master Emerald pulsed for a third time making Sonic come out of his thoughts just look back at the giant gem and was reminded of where he got his stubbornness. Anything could go wrong now.

"Chao!" Until he heard a tiny squeak. He looked towards the forest where the voice came from to see 5 Chao all looking at the hedgehogs in surprise. There was two Hero Chao, two Dark Chao and judging by the way they hid behind the one Neutral Chao, it was the leader. The blue Chao then looked into Sonic's eyes and the cobalt hedgehog then realized one thing. This Chao was Cheese.

A few months before all of this happened, Cheese had finally become an adult Chao. Cream was upset that her beloved old friend would leave her but was reminded that all Chao's must be let free once they grew up. It was the way of nature. Everyone was there that day to see Cheese off and that was also the day the gang had wondered what Sonic's past was like. The cobalt hedgehog was sure they were regretting all of their life choices up to now.

"Chao?" By the way Cheese had looked at Sonic and then at all of his brothers, he was utterly confused. "Chao." The blue Chao had looked back to the other four and pointed at the spot they were standing. Probably to stay put. Cheese then turned around and slowly flew past each and every hedgehog with a look of worry and confusion until he was just hovering over the steps to the altar.

The Master Emerald pulsed again but this time Sonic could feel a longing coming from it. Strange he thought Chaos had always kept or at least tried to keep his feelings out of every matter. And then an idea had hit Sonic harder than a boulder rolling down a cliff. Chaos was a friend to all Chao's. He was compelled to help all those who couldn't help themselves. The five Chao's must've come by to spend time with Chaos but because of what was going on, he was upset that he was forced to work and not spend time with his friends. The Chao's getting hurt that day is also what had caused Chaos to get angry in the first place. With a wicked smile, Sonic then thought of how his plan could come to fruition.

"Ch-Chao?" Seeing his smile, the blue Chao had begun to float away.

"Hey Cheese. Where are you going?" Sonic had said with a calm voice while waving towards his brothers to get up. "Why don't you stay? You want to see Chaos right? Well, I can make that happen." At this point, Sonic had stood up and slowly made his way down the steps. "We can all just play together if you stay here." From his peripheral vision, Cheese had seen he was being surrounded and with wide eyes looked towards his friends.

"CHAO!" At that command, the Chao's all scattered and Cheese was able to squeeze his way away from the hedgehogs and fly off.

"After those Chao's!" Sonic commanded but then another idea came to mind and he looked at Fleetway. If you want something done, you must do it yourself. "Hold on Fleetway." The golden demon had stopped and the cobalt hedgehog walked up to him. "Watch over Mephiles and the Master Emerald. I have a job to do." He bugun to walk away not bothering to wait for his answer until he realized who he was talking to. He looked over his shoulder and glared at Fleetway. "Don't mess this up. Or else." And with that, Sonic zipped off.

Mortals never understood life. They are all just greedy bastards that take for themselves and never give back. Humans and Mobians didn't deserve the life that they were given. And with those thoughts Sonic had finally thought that everything was going to go his way. With a smirk he finally knew he was going to win. Once and for all.


	35. Chapter 35

Third Person

_The royal family was tense. But who could blame them? Being summoned to the one hedgehog who made their lives a living hell is not something they wanted to participate in. In fact, it was kinda strange. From the time Havoc had ruled their kingdom, he never asked for anyone besides his brothers to come forth and see him. What could the cobalt hedgehog want? Sally in particular had millions of ideas running through her head at once. Are they going to die? Be tortured? Suffer a fate that's worse than death? She hoped it was none of those._

_Forced to walk in a line, she could only stare at the back of her brother's head. Without moving her head she could easily see how tense Elias was. You could easily suffocate. Couldn't blame him. She felt her muscles might never relax in her posture. Leaning slightly to the left trying hard not to give herself away to the six foot hedgehog behind her, she spotted her father in the front right behind the violet hedgehog. It wasn't hard to also see that her father was tense. A giant hand from behind her had smacked her upright once again. Looking from her peripheral vision, Beast was giving her a look that basically said 'you won't need your legs if you don't walk straight.' Why oh why did she have to be so curious? All she wanted that day was to see what life was like outside of the castle. Then again, her father did warn her that if anyone outside of the castle ever found out that she was a princess and she got captured, they would most likely use her for their own devilish deeds just to get what they want._

_Turning around the corner she had memorized so many times, the chipmunks finally came upon the throne room. As soon as they got close, Sally could only stare into Havoc's emeralds. Then a strange thought came to her mind. Was Havoc bored? Is that why they were here? Just to be jesters that if they didn't do their jobs, they would be executed? Her mind was torn as she tried to figure the cobalt one out. The more she stared, the harder it seemed to get past his borders. To see what lies within. If she could do it, she might be able to figure out his weakness. Whatever that was. Sally was snapped out of her thoughts once she was forced to kneel in front of Havoc. The cobalt hedgehog glared at each of them but his eyes seemed to linger longer on her as emeralds met light blue._

_"So." Havoc began once he dragged his eyes away from Sally's. "You are probably wondering why I have summoned you. Well, wonder no more." He stood up from his seat moving towards the chipmunks at a slow and steady pace. "I have been told of what's going on around here and I have to say," he placed his arms behind his back and eyes narrowed in concentration. He practiced this speech and if his plan was to work, he needed to get every single part of it right. "I'm not impressed." He then sighed and turned his head away. "You can speak freely."_

_"What do you want from us?" Elias hissed as he didn't waste a second in getting his point across. Havoc looked directly at him._

_"I have realized that my time as ruler of your kingdom isn't what I expected. It has been dull and awfully boring. I need some excitement." He then looked at Maxmillian. "And that is why I have called you here. I have watched your family from afar before I made myself known. I seen how much you treasure your family and I envy you. Sure my brothers have personalities of their own but let's be reasonable. They have only been taught to do their job and nothing more. They wouldn't even give it a second thought." Havoc had moved one hand to scratch the side of his head as he looked at the floor. "Basically what I am saying is that you're no longer my prisoners. Do your worst." He folded his hands behind his back once more as he closed his eyes still looking at the ground. All was silent in the room. No one dared to speak, no one dared to move. The royal family could only stare at the cobalt hedgehog, look at each other then let their eyes roam about the room. They only just realized now that Havoc's brothers were all standing the same way the cobalt one was and were also off to the sides. Sally was the first to move as she stood up and began to close in on Havoc but she glided across the floor in a graceful approach; one that didn't show any fear._

_"Sally!" Elias called out as he jumped to his own feet but that wasn't what made him stop midstep. It was the look the female gave him. A knowing look. As much as the chipmunk prince had wanted to charge on forward and slice the hedgehog's head off, he fought off that urge. He always knew his sister was smarter than him so if Sally had a good reason for her actions, then he shouldn't doubt her. Standing beside his father, they both watched as the young female chipmunk stopped right in front of Havoc. He didn't flinch when he sensed her in front of him but was startled as he felt a hand caress his cheek. His eyes flew open in surprise letting emeralds meet light blue. The hedgehog and chipmunk only stared at each other with blank faces before Sally cracked a smile and caressed his cheek again._

_"Your fur is soft." She whispered while Havoc only had a confused look on his face. What exactly was she doing? He expected to feel pain right about now not flattery. And her touch felt alien to him and strangely satisfying... "Its unlike anything I've ever felt."_

_"Okay..." He mumbled, unsure of what to say or do. He would NEVER willing admit that her touch was pleasing in any shape or form. But his heart that he would also never listen to was starting to like her touching him. Havoc was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her giggle._

_"This is where you say 'thank you for the compliment'."_

_"Thank you?" He knew his answer sounded more like a question but at this point, he didn't care. All he cared about now was wondering why his heart took a liking to this chipmunk's touch. He then started wondering if she was trying to lower his guard to do something devious later on. Yeah, that had to be it. Sally, who saw the inner turmoil the hedgehog was going through, knew at that moment what she had to do if she were to ever find his weakness. She turned to her father, ran up to him and whispered oh so softly that no one could hear her. King Max smiled at his own daughter's clever idea and nodded his head in agreement. Knowing that something was amiss, both Elias and Havoc only looked at the two chipmunks in confusion. King Max cleared his throat, straightened himself out and walked up to Havoc until they were exactly a foot apart._

_"I will make a deal with you." King Max offered as the hedgehog looked at him sceptical. "But this would only work if you agree to all parts of our deal."_

_"What kind of deal?" He slowly asked and folded his arms across his chest._

_"If you do not harm us, we will not harm you." Havoc blinked at him._

_"Is that all?"_

_"No. But that is basically what I want of you so no more blood will be shed." The hedgehog frowned but other than that, if he was to ever succeed, then he must make some sacrifices._

_"Alright. What else did you have in mind?"_

_"You will free Alicia, not harm anyone and if you are to ever stay with us peacefully, then you need a new identity."_

_"Identity!?" Havoc asked, completely appalled at the idea of changing himself. He is just perfect already thank you very much. "Why would I ever need a new identity?"_

_"Everyone already knows who you are Havoc. Yet no one outside of this castle knows what you look like." The King was completely calm. Not even a twinge of fear on his whole visage. "If you want more personality in your brothers and to cure your boredom then this is the only answer you have." Havoc narrowed his eyes and then looked at his brothers who hadn't twitched. Sighing, he knew what had to be done._

_"Very well." He said as he bowed. "I will personally see to it that your wife is unharmed and brought back safe and sound in exchange for my servitude and my brothers personalities." And with that, the cobalt hedgehog left leaving the chipmunk family and his brothers behind. Immediately, King Max let out a sigh and his children smothered him in a hug._

_"I can't believe you just did that dad." Elias said as he looked at his father and Sally nodded._

_"Well, as King, I must always be ready to make peace and hard decisions." King Max proudfully stated. Sally had looked over at Havoc's brothers and caught White looking at her. Realizing he had been seen, White flinched and redirected his gaze to the ground. Once she was in front of him, he could see his ears almost become one with his head. Poor thing. She gave a gentle smile and used a finger to lift his head up to let light blue meet light blue._

_"Hi." She started and could see White look over at Navy who nodded at her. Probably a command to respond to her. White looked back at her and gave a nervous smile._

_"Hello." He responded and she let him go. Seeing how tense he looked, she took his hands into her's._

_"There's no need to be so tense. Relax." White looked at their hands then smiled up at her and he did just as she said._

_"Okay!" The other hedgehogs saw what she was doing and while most of them gave a small smile the others (that would be Gold and Navy) had a neutral face._

_"What are you doing?" Navy asked as he tilted his head slightly in confusion. Sally looked at him with a smile._

_"Getting all of you relaxed, silly." She giggled and then ruffled White's quills making him giggle as well. "If you didn't know already or haven't heard from Havoc then you obviously don't know that you're allowed to have your personalities." Everyone heard a scoff and looked at Gold. He was looking at Sally with a glare that promised a world of hurt._

_"We don't need personalities." He spat at her and turned away with his nose turned up. "Personalities only serve to get in our way. We were created to carry all our Master's orders without hesitation and these personalities that you want us to use will hinder our performance." He then glared at Navy who was showing interest at the female chipmunk's words. "Right, Navy?" Said hedgehog flinched at Gold's growl and stood up straight._

_"Right Gold."_

_"Sally, Elias!" The two chipmunks in question looked at who was talking and beamed as they saw their mother._

_"Mom!" They both yelled and immediately embraced her in a hug._

_"Alicia." King Max said as he got up close to her._

_"Max." She replied and gave him a kiss. They both stopped as they heard Havoc clear his voice. The royal family looked at the hedgehog as his brothers got closer to him._

_"I believe I've kept up my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn King Max."_

_Said King nodded his head. "Of course." He started to walk away and waved for the hedgehogs to follow him. "I'll show you to your rooms."_

_"We prefer to stay together." Havoc blankly stated without missing a beat and King Max looked at him._

_"Yes. Of course. A big enough room to accommodate all of you." Sally had caught up before they could get far._

_"So, have any of you chosen a name for yourselves yet?"_

_"I still believe we don't need new names." Gold muttered_

_"Nope! Not yet!" White piped up as he flew circles in the air and Navy scoffed at his childishness._

_"Hyper Little Twit." He growled making White stop in midair looking confused._

_"Hyper?" He asked and then got all excited. "Hyper! That will be my name! Hyper!"_

_"Wait, what?" Navy did a double take as he looked at the white hedgehog with a look. "Your actually going to be named that? Just like that?"_

_"Yup!" The newly named Hyper said proudly then looked at Navy thoughtfully. "You should be named Dark."_

_Navy growled lowly and glared at Hyper. "What?"_

_"Yeah, you know? Because you're dark, brooding and an emo." Hyper stated as he ignored Navy's hateful look. "Dark suits you."_

_"Why you-" before anything could go down, Sally intervened._

_"Please don't do this here! I think those are both wonderful names."_

_"You heard her." Havoc spoke up as he looked at both of them. "Knock it off. Hyper." He looked at the white hedgehog then glared at the navy one. "Dark." He turned away and Navy - now named Dark - huffed. Now it was official._

_"Oh!" Hyper then towards Violet and hovered over him. "You should be named Darkspine!"_

_"Darkspine?" Violet asked intrigued._

_"Yeah! You look like Dark but you have those two white spines on your head."_

_"Those are stripes not spines Hyper." Violet tried to reason but the white hedgehog wouldn't have it._

_"I don't care. Your name is Darkspine." He then flew towards Beast and sat on his back. "Hmm... I haven't chosen anything yet for you Beast, but I will soon!"_

_Said hedgehog huffed and glanced at the newly named Darkspine. "We're just going to let a kid name us?"_

_"I don't think we have a choice." He replied and Hyper gasped. He looked at Golden who gulped._

_"Hey Golden, what about Fluffy?" Giggles came from all around (except from Havoc and Gold) as 'Fluffy' had a dark cloud raining over his head._

_"I hate my life." He muttered and then gave a sour smile towards Hyper. "That would be good..." Hyper looked so proud as he puffed out his chest. Blue cleared his voice and smiled at everyone._

_"Well you don't need to worry about me. I've already chosen a name."_

_"Oh?" 'Fluffy' asked "Do tell."_

_"God." Blue stated proudly and you could hear a pin drop. Then all hedgehogs and chipmunks erupted into a fit of laughter. Blue looked utterly lost. "What. What's wrong?"_

_"'God'? Wherever did you get THAT from Blue?" Knight said and then chuckled. "Its worse than 'Fluffy'" 'Fluffy' pouted at that. He desperately needed to change his name. Blue looked at Knight confused._

_"But I like 'God'." He then turned away with his arms crossed over his chest and pouted. "I'm keeping the name."_

_"Whatever you say God." Knight shrugged and giggles came from around the room. 'God's' face then started to get red. Maybe it was a good idea to change his name. Hyper then looked at Knight._

_"What about you Knight? Have you chosen a name for yourself?" Said armored hedgehog hummed and then unsheathed his sword looking at it._

_"Not yet, but I do have a name in mind. I'll share it with you when I'm absolutely sure, okay?"_

_"Okay!" Hyper looked at the only two who hadn't spoken about names yet. "Gold, Master Havoc? What about you two?" Havoc looked back at Hyper with an expressionless face._

_"Thank you for the offer Hyper, but I can choose my own name." He then turned but ended up turning towards Gold when he scoffed._

_"I told you already. I don't need a name." Havoc glared at Gold and grabbed him into a chokehold growling all the time._

_"I don't care what you think Gold." He gripped even tighter almost making Gold's face turn blue. "You will get a name. No questions asked!" Gold gave a quick nod and was finally released from the cobalt hedgehog's hold. "You better."_

_"Gold?" Said hedgehog glanced at Hyper when he spoke and turned away from everyone looking at him._

_"I'll chose a name just let me think of one." He muttered while averting his eyes from everyone. That was a huge blow to his pride._

_"Good." Havoc said nonchalantly as he continued walking. Sally had fallen silent as she witnessed Havoc's anger. This may be a start but he was still HAVOC. And she still had a long way to go if she'd ever find a weakness._


	36. Chapter 36

Sonic's p.o.v.

I finally sneaked into their base! It was a hassle just to find it but without inserting the 'password' I had to find an alternative entrance. I have to be grateful for my quills that can cut through metal otherwise finding and/or making an entrance would be very tedious. I crept through the halls silently checking each room by opening it slightly. But one door I opened had a certain pinkett laying on a bed with her back facing me. I glared at her and was about to close the door and carry on with finding that emerald. I need that last Chaos Emerald! Buuut... Why just go after it randomly when I can kill two birds with one stone? Hehehe~ I creeped into the room able to hear the little pink bitch let out a depressed sigh. Poor helpless rose, too bad you're about to wilt. I slowly closed the door behind me making it let out a small 'click'. Her ears perked in response to the noise. She rolled around and sat up to face me. As soon as her eyes met mine, her's widened beyond comparison and opened her mouth to scream. I zipped straight up to her side and covered it. I understand that my appearance startled her but there's no need for her tacky voice to make my presence known to everyone.

"Calm down Amy. I'm not going to harm you." I cooed to her. This is utterly disgusting. When I'm done, I'm going to burn my body just to get rid of her stench. "All I'm here for, is you." I watched as confusion filled her eyes. I can just picture her thoughts right now. What do I mean by her? What am I going to do? I can also see fear deep in her eyes. That look is so satisfying. "I have made a mistake Amy. Only you can help me now. Everyone else would rather kill me then hear me out." I allowed my voice to be filled with sorrow and eyes shining with regret. And that result got me the bitch looking at me with sympathy. She knew what I was talking about. Perfect. "I'm going to let you go now. You can scream if you want but then I wouldn't be able to fix my mistake." I pulled my hand away from her. As soon as I did however, I wasn't prepared as she tackled me in a hug. But it wasn't her signature bone-crushing one. It was oddly comforting. Too bad that won't make me change my mind.

"Oh Sonikku." I heard her say. "I'm not going to do that." She pulled away and I could see tears in her eyes. Just to make sure she was still in my grasp, I closed my eyes, my ears fell, hung my head and let a tear escape. I could feel her slightly caress my cheek. "I can help you. Just tell me what needs to be done and I can help you fix your mistake." I opened my eyes to see her giving me a small smile. For extra effect, I beamed widely and hugged happily.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I knew I could count on you Ames!" She hugged me back tighter but not too tight.

"Always Sonikku. I will never give up on you. Even when the others say you should be killed, I knew you would come back to your senses." How about some more heartfelt heartache?

"I've always loved you Ames. You were always right when I was too shy to say it back." I heard her gasp and she quickly pulled away to look at me with wide eyes and partially opened mouth. But then she gave a wide smile and squealed.

"I love you too Sonikku! This is like a dream come true!" She was about to move closer when I did first. I gave a quick peck to her lips leaving her red in the face.

"I know." I whispered as I looked at her full of lust. "If you want this to continue then I need you to bring me the last Chaos Emerald; Shadow's Emerald to fix my mistake."

"O-O-Oh... Okay..." She whispered and pulled away, shaking her head. She then gave her signature smile. "Don't you worry Sonic! I'll be right back!" She then jumped to her feet and hissed while clutching her middle. I could see the whole extent of her wound. Giving a chuckle, I approached her and unwrapped the wound. She looked at me confused at what I was doing. "Sonic?" Once her wound was in sight I took off one of my gloves and hovered my watery hand over her. Lightly brushing the hurt area I used my own energy to heal her. The process was over just as fast as it began. She was speechless through the entire thing. As I was putting my glove back on, she was poking the spot where her wound once was. "How?" I heard her say and I chuckled at that. Looking back at her, I found some clean gauze and wrapped it around the open spot of her dress.

"That was not even a fraction of my power. I can do a multitude of different things if I had my full power though." I made sure the gauze was tight enough so it wouldn't randomly come undone. "There. That should hold until you have time to fix that hole in your dress." I put the rest of the gauze down and smiled at her. She blinked then returned a smile. She giggled, pecked my cheek and ran to the door opening it up.

"You can count on me Sonic! Just stay here. I'll be right back!" And with that, she took off down the hall leaving the door wide open.

Once I made sure she wasn't coming back, I took the gauze and rubbed my tongue on it. I need to get the taste of pink bitch off it. My ears perked up as I heard footsteps coming this way. I smirked at what I would do next. Taking my glove off, I jumped out of the room just as a male Mobian guard stopped in front of me. He didn't even have time to scream as I slashed his head off with my transformed spear-hand. My hand then changed to something similar to the head of a spatula and I licked all the blood off. Sure I have the metallic taste blood is known to have but at least I don't taste Amy anymore. And she tastes like shit!

"I wonder... Is my little bird dead as a doorknob yet?" I wondered out loud. Surely she has to at least be in the same room as Shadow now. Curious, I took off after and soon I came to a room with voices coming from it.

"Sonic needs that emerald Knuckles. He can fix everything!" Obviously that bitch.

"Sonic!?" Silver now. "Why are you still set on him! We already told you that he doesn't love you Amy! He would rather kill you!"

"You're wrong Silver! He did tell me he loves me and that he made a horrible mistake and if I get this emerald for him then everything will be fixed!" All was silent until I heard Knuckles speak up.

"When did he tell you this Amy?" So he's suspicious. Eh, can't blame him. Amy has never left their sight.

"A few minutes ago." I heard a sharp intake of breath and some rushed running. It's time.

"Well... I would love to stay and chat but I have an emerald I need to collect." I said as I walked into the room and placed my hands on my hips giving them all my signature smirk. They all looked at me with wide eyes and I could see what trouble Amy had gotten herself into. There was a noticeable Shadow-shaped dent in the wall and a giant hammer in her hands. She used force. I took my gloves off and placed them into my quills.

"Now, I'll give you two choices. Give me that emerald and you all will still have your lives. If not," my hands both changed into two long spearheads. "Then I will force you to hand them over." Blaze growled as she stepped forward albeit with a slight limp. Her body changed and at that moment I knew I was looking at Iblis.

"Never will we ever listen to you Havoc." She spat and I chuckled. She wants to play? Let's play. I crossed my arms in an 'x' formation and allowed my 'form' to drop. Now standing in front of them was the partially true me. The 'partial' being how my full power has yet to be restored. Heh, this is about to get interesting.

Shadow's p.o.v. (Before what happened above.)

My eyes were wide as Vanilla had finished her tale. But the whole reason why I was shocked is the 2 days part. How in the name of hell did I sleep for 2 days and not have healed!? My connection with Chaos Energy mixed with my alien D.N.A should have healed me fully in the matter of hours with how extreme I was pushing myself. Unless... Unless Sonic had something to do with it... Everything does seem to be coming from him after all. All of our problems started with him, but I can't really let him take all of the blame. All of us did kinda take the toll and dived into something that we shouldn't have at all. Curiosity really does kill the cat...

"Shadow?" My attention was snapped back to reality at Vanilla's call. I looked over at her to see her standing up. "Are you coming or do you need more rest?" I shook my head and swung my feet to help me sit up.

"I had enough of bed. I need to stretch my legs."

Vanilla smiled and helped me get situated on my feet. "I'm glad you want to help just don't go pushing yourself to your limits."

"I won't." I said as I grabbed the emerald and followed her towards the 'Command Center'. Or at least that's what she said. The room looked like any other. Incredibly small and looks more like a jail cell with a few trinkets then a room. As I made myself known, the ever present Mobians looked at me with a mixture of relief and worry. Why? I don't know.

"Shadow, we're so glad you're okay!" Silver called out as I came closer.

"Why wouldn't I be? Sure I'm not healing properly but at least I'm still here." They all looked at eachother worried when I said that. What was going on?

"Shadow." I looked at Rouge who walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You're not healing?" I shook my head and she looked over at Knuckles. He sighed then crossed his arms over his chest while looking down.

"This isn't good..."

"What is going on?" I voiced my opinion because this was getting annoying. What are they not telling me? "Tell me what's happening!"

"Easy Shadow." Blaze spoke up as she stood up but I could see she was putting more weight on one foot more than the other. Did she hurt her foot when I wasn't awake? "It's best if you calm down first."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Because Excalibur was here." I blinked. Excalibur? That weak knight we have- or more like Tails has defeated? Why would they worry about Excalibur? Rouge must've seen my confused face because she sighed and gripped my shoulder getting my attention.

"Excalibur almost killed Amy, Knuckles and Silver." My eyes flew open wide at that. The hell!? Excalibur wasn't that powerful when Tails fought against him in Sonic's mind. What the hell happened!? Rouge continued because I clearly wanted to yell right about now but she didn't want that. "If it wasn't for Tikal, Iblis and Blaze we would have been dead right about now."

I shook my head still not beileveing how a weak little being like Excalibur could've done so much damage. Did they all lie about how powerful they all were? Then... Oh hell no...

"Worst of all, Excalibur had retreated and now someone more powerful is coming here." I froze up at that. What are the odds of me being in a very weak state that someone more powerful than Excalibur who by the looks of it, had almost succeeded, would come now? I'll tell you. Someone must've planned this. And he's the mastermind behind it all! I looked over at the voice who said those words. She was an echidna like Knuckles but was an orange colour. And she also had an ethereal glow around her. She saw me looking at her and smiled at me. "Hello Shadow. We haven't met yet but I have heard a lot about you. My name is Tikal."

"Tikal?" I didn't know there were other echidna's. I thought Knuckles was the last one...

"Tikal, you said you had answers for us?" Blaze asked and the girl echidna nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure you are all aware that Sonic has gone rogue."

"Rogue wouldn't be the correct word for all of this." Knuckles muttered and Tikal smiled.

"Actually, it would be." Tikal merely smiled and looked at each of us in the eyes. "Sonic wasn't even Sonic before. His name was Havoc. And Havoc made a promise years ago. Seems like he has broken that promise." Her face turned stern as she narrowed her eyes. "Havoc wouldn't be out to kill any of you if you left him alone."

Knuckles scoffed. "And what would you say Tikal? That we never figure out his past? That we just let the fact we know barely anything about Sonic or Havoc or whatever his name is!"

"Havoc. And yes." Tikal stated that as if it was final.

"I think I regret doing this..." I heard Silver mutter and Blaze nodded.

"I agree. Sure we may be finding out more about Sonic, but this wasn't worth it all."

"I also agree darling." I looked over at Rouge to see her serious expression. "Big Blue deserves privacy just as much as we do. I guess we were blind to realize that."

I took a few moments to let their words in as I looked over at Tikal and Knuckles. I guess it was our fault after all... I sighed. "Okay. Yes. I agree that this may have been our fault. But now that this has happened, what do you expect us to do?"

"I don't expect you to come up with a plan right away. But this information I'm about to tell you may come in handy later on if you do get this cleared up." She looked over at Knuckles who sighed.

"And what is this information Tikal?" He asked in a bored voice and Tikal nodded.

"I'm glad you asked." Her face then got stern again. "Sonic's brothers are all puppets. They were only ever born as beings to follow Sonic's every command and desire. In their own minds they can hear Sonic's thoughts and if something is thought, they can store it away for later to bring it back up." She then looked directly at me. "I'm sure you remember your race with Exe?"

"Yes. I do." How does she know that?

"Then you'll also remember how his actions flipped like a switch. How he went from only racing to possibly trying to kill you." She then smiled before I could answer my question. "Iblis had told me. Even if she wasn't awake at the time, she could still she everything Blaze she's." She sighed and looked over at Blaze. "If I was here sooner when this all happened, I may have cleared it all up sooner and put Sonic's rage on hold. But now that his original plan has come back to his mind, it's going to be even harder to destroy Sonic."

"Destroy?" Silver asked the question on all of our minds.

"Yes, destroy. No one has found an absolute way to destroy Havoc. All that can be achieved is destroying his physical body. Once his physical body is destroyed, he'll turn into what his brothers once were. Spirits that need a host to get their energy from. But in order for Sonic to come in such a state, you need to drain him of his energy. Once his energy is drained to the point he can barely stand up, destroy his brothers." She then pointed directly at the Chaos Emerald in my hand. "Destroy the emeralds."

"Destroy!?" We all asked at the same time. Why would the emeralds need to be destroyed? Can the emeralds even be destroyed?

Tikal sighed and then continued. "Yes. I said destroy. Sonic's brothers are getting their energy from two sources. Sonic himself and the emeralds. If Sonic is drained of his energy, there wouldn't be any energy to give out. He would instead start taking energy in from his brothers to satisfy his own need of energy. This is where destroying the emeralds becomes crucial. With the brothers giving their own energy over they also need energy to sustain themselves. They would start getting energy from the emeralds. If the emeralds are destroyed before Sonic gets enough energy to fight, his brothers would die from the lack of energy leaving Sonic with barely anything. This would also make him weak and barely to survive. He wouldn't be able to fight back and destroying Sonic's body would become easier."

"Um... Excuse me Tikal but what about Mobius?" Silver asked with a frown and continued. "The story we read said that the emeralds were created to sustain Mobius. What would happen if the emeralds were destroyed?" She sighed and looked away with a distant look.

"Mobius would start to implode on itself. When enough of the planet had fallen, it would explode effectively killing off anything that would still be on the surface."

We were all quiet as we took in her words. So let me get this straight. We are now in a crisis where destroying the whole planet is now so important to kill off what I once thought was a happy-go-lucky, cocky hedgehog and it's all our faults!? What the absolute hell!? I realized just how much I was thinking it over as I didn't see a giant hammer aimed at me. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I was smashed into the wall so hard, that a dent in my shape was made. I was a little dizzy as I got my eyesight back and could see the pink bitch herself standing there with a determined look.

"What the hell Amy!?" Knuckles yelled as Rouge helped me off the wall.

"Give me that emerald Knuckles. Everything can be fixed!"

"What are you talking about!? Fix!? We already have a plan to fix everything!"

She shook her head as she looked at all of us. "You don't understand! Sonic needs that emerald Knuckles. He can fix everything!"

"Sonic!?" Silver yelled in disbelief. "Why are you still set on him! We already told you that he doesn't love you Amy! He would rather kill you!"

"You're wrong Silver!" She shook her head then looked at us determined. He did tell me he loves me and that he made a horrible mistake and if I get this emerald for him, then everything will be fixed!" If I didn't know better, I thought I heard a record scratch.

Knuckles then spoke up as he looked at Amy suspiciously. Can't blame him. So am I.

"When did he tell you this Amy?"

"A few minutes ago." We all gasped at that. Sonic... Was in this building!? Oh hell no!

We then heard someone walk in behind Amy as HE had a smirk on his face with his hands on his hips. "Well... I would love to stay and chat but I have an emerald I need to collect." I'm sure all of our eyes were wide as he took off his gloves to reveal the same hands he fought me with back in his mind. HE then decided to continue as he looked at each of us. "Now, I'll give you two choices. Give me that emerald and you all will still have your lives. If not," both of his hands changed into two long spearheads as his smirk turned devious. "Then I will force you to hand them over." Something I never thought I would hear is a cat growling as Blaze stepped forward with a slight limp. One of her ankles must really be sore. She then changed with a swirl of fire around her to reveal her but with a different look. As if I was looking at a different cat altogether.

"Never will we ever listen to you Havoc." She spat at him in a stern voice. Her voice sounded slightly different as if someone else was talking. I guess someone else is with the way her appearance looked.

HE chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest. He then changed right before our very eyes. He grew about two feet as the water on his hands enveloped all of his arm making the spearheads look like actual spears embedded on his arms. He gave one last chuckle as he got in a fighting stance. This isn't going to end well...


End file.
